The magic of Spades
by gxgirl-93
Summary: New royals are needed for the Spades Kingdom, the King and Jack are found but the Queen is still not to be found and when the Queen is found they have a secret to hide. And with people mysteriously disappearing from Spades and a connection as to why unknown, what will one of the royals in the deck do when they find out the new Queen of Spades secret. USUK, rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the kingdom of Spades the King, Queen and Jack had all peacefully passed away in their sleep and their clocks began to re-set in order to find the new royals.

The Kings clock was the first to re-set; a small group of trusted nobles went out in search of their new king.

It had lead them to the southern region of Spades to the young son of a noble, Alfred Jones (19) he and his family was told that he had been chosen to be the new King of Spades, when they arrived at the castle with the new King, they were informed that an army from Clubs had crossed the border into Spades in order to invade.

A counter army was quickly sent off to stop the invading Clubs, with Alfred at the lead.

Alfred had shown that he was not to be messed with on the battle field as he and his army sent Clubs running with their tails between their legs.

It was after this that the Jack's clock had re-set and it pointed to the eastern region of Spades. Alfred left to find the Jack.

Alfred followed the clock to a young man named Yao Wang (21). Yao joined Alfred at the castle after a couple of days, after having to sort things out with his family.

* * *

It had been a month since Yao had arrived and the Queen's clock had still not re-set. It was decided to go ahead without the Queen and officially crown Alfred as King and Yao as Jack and have the Queen's coronation and wedding to the King when they had finally been found.

Alfred had been informed that he would have to marry that Queen, as the King and Queen of Spades were destined to be lovers. Alfred had accepted this at the thought of being with the person who was his true love.

* * *

It had been one year since Alfred's coronation when late one night Yao was running through the corridors of the castle towards Alfred's room.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred . . . wake up aru"

"What is it Yao" Alfred said waking up from his sleep

"The . . . Queen's clock . . . has finally . . . re-set" said Yao trying to catch his breath

Alfred shot up like a bullet out of bed, grabbed his glasses and got dressed. He followed to where the Queen's clock was kept.

 **A/N: so just a quick prologue with not much happening apart from quick character intros. I'm gonna try a once a week update sort of thing, until my arch enemy writers block hits me.**

 **So I hope that you enjoyed the prologue, I promise that the first proper chapter will be longer (I hope)**

 **Well until next time gxgirl-93 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Where's it pointing to?"

"Looks like . . . the north-west region of Spades aru"

"Aiyah at last we'll finally have a Queen. We'll go first thing in the morning aru"

"No I'll go now"

"What are you talking about aru?"

"We need the Queen now. We have no time to wait till morning"

Alfred then grabbed the clock and headed to the royal stables. He quickly grabbed a few supplies and saddled his horse. He bolted through the capital in the dead of night to finally find his Queen.

Alfred had travelled all through the night, travelling through every town and village that the clock pointed to, but he still hadn't found where the clock was leading him to.

As Alfred travelled through yet another forest, he decided to let his horse have a break from carrying him and walk for a bit.

Alfred walked out of the forest he found himself staring at a large manor house, he looked at the clock and it was pointing towards the manor, as Alfred walked towards the manor he kept checking the clock to see if it changed directions, the hands didn't falter for a second.

He tied his horse's reins to a nearby fence with his hope rising with every step he took towards the manor.

As Alfred was about to knock on the front door, it opened to revel a girl with long blonde hair with gentle curls.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Alfred checked the clock and saw that it didn't point to the girl standing in front of him.

"Oh my . . . you're the King" said the young blonde

"Yes that's right"

The young blonde quickly bowed "How may I be off service to his majesty?"

"Firstly you can stand back up" Alfred waited for the young blonde to return to a standing position before continuing "secondly does anyone else live here?"

"Yes there's my mother and five brothers"

"Might I ask as to what brings the King here?"

Alfred showed the clock to the girl "I was following this"

The girl looked stunned, upon looking at the fabled Queen's clock.

"One moment please" said the girl before quickly running off.

"MOTHER"

Ten minutes later the girl returned with who Alfred guessed was the girl's mother.

"Your highness it is a pleasure to have you here in the search for your Queen."

"Thank you . . . "

"Oh Duchess Rosaline Kirkland, but please feel free to call me Rosaline or Rose"

"Rosaline, it is true that I am looking for my Queen and I would be grateful for help."

"I'll gather up my children then. Elizabeth sweetheart do you know where your brothers are?"

"Yes mother I think they're in the garden" answered Elizabeth

Rosaline and Elizabeth showed Alfred towards the garden at the back of the manor.

When they got there Alfred was surprised at how each sibling looked different to each other, well except two which he decided must be twins, also how there was a lack of servants to be seen.

"These are my children" said Rosaline gesturing to the small group now looking their way, snapping Alfred's attention back to the people in front of him "These are my eldest Seamus and Fergus they're twins, this is Allistor, next is Dylan and last is . . . oh dear where did your brother get to?" said Rosaline looking towards Seamus who just shrugged at his mother's question.

Alfred was confused but when he did a head count, he only counted four out of five.

"The heck I know where the we lad is at the moment" said Seamus

"Oh I think he's out riding at the moment" said Dylan

"Who the fuck is this fucking git with you and Elizabeth" said Allistor

Rosaline then proceeded to smack her son round the head "Allistor mind your language in front of the King"

All four of the brothers looked at each other and looked at Alfred in shock

"Why is he here?" said the brothers in unison

"I'm here looking for my Queen" replied Alfred

The brothers looked at each other and then towards their sister, who nodded towards her brothers, and then back to Alfred

"Oi are you saying that one of us is meant to be your bloody Queen?" asked Allistor who received yet another smack around his head from his mother.

"Yes that's right" Alfred then looked at the clock in his left hand and then to each of the brothers standing in front of him, thankful that it wasn't pointing to Allistor. He let out an exasperated sigh when it didn't point to any of the people in front of him; instead it pointed towards the forest on his left.

All of a sudden a chestnut brown horse burst through the trees, Alfred saw a quick flash of blonde hair before the horse darted off and continued its gallop. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that it followed the horse and its rider.

 **A/N: yay official chapter 1 and I leave you with a cliffhanger hehe.**

 **Seamus is the Republic of Ireland, Fergus is Northern Ireland, Allistor is Scotland and Dylan is Wales**

 **Elizabeth Kirkland is an OC and in the world of hetalia she represents the City of London. And she will be making appearances in future chapters**

 **Although you can all probably know who we caught a glimpse of at the end you'll have to wait till next week to find out for sure cause I'm not one for giving out spoilers, although I will say that next week there will some terminology in relation to horse back riding.**

 **I can also say that I have gotten really far ahead of myself in the fact that I've got chapter 6 written**

 **hope you all liked it.**

 **so until next time gxgirl-93 out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

That morning Arthur (20) decided that he needed a break from his brothers; he went to the stables at the side of his family's manor and saddled up his horse Annabelle. He caught a quick glance of Dylan as he left the stables.

There were times when Arthur just couldn't stand his siblings, well all except his little sister, Elizabeth (17). Arthur cared deeply for Elizabeth; he taught her different types of magic and helped to find the type that she was naturally gifted to, transportation magic and divination.

Arthur could never be made at Elizabeth, his brothers are of course another topic in itself; they always teased him for multiple things and when it became too much for him to handle he would head towards the stables at the side of his families manor and go for a ride through the surrounding woods in order to clear his thoughts and calm his temper. Of course there were times when he would just love to curse them but either his mother would stop him or the curses that he did send would be sent back a lot stronger.

* * *

Alfred watched as the horse and its rider perfectly jumped over a fence and slowly bring the horse from a gallop to a canter and then to a trot.

All this time Alfred couldn't take his eyes of the man riding the horse. When the horse finally came to a stop and the rider dismounted the horse, Alfred quickly made his way over to where the rider was standing next to the horse, still unable to take his eyes of him. Alfred felt as if the destiny of the King and Queen was about to come true.

When Alfred was finally standing next to the rider he once again quickly checked the clock happy that it was pointing at him. Alfred quickly grabbed the man's left hand causing him to look at Alfred.

Alfred got lost in the man's eyes in an instant _"Wow his eyes are so beautiful they are just like emeralds . . . wait it's not just his eyes, he himself is entirely beautiful."_

* * *

Arthur quickly looked at the person who grabbed his hand. He looked at a man who was roughly a head taller than him with the most handsome face he had ever seen; past the glasses he saw the most magnificent pair of blue eyes.

Arthur lost himself in the man's eyes _"They're, they're as blue as the sky."_

* * *

"Oi you two stop what you're doing this instant" shouted Allistor

Alfred and Arthur hadn't noticed that they're lips were a breath away from each other until Allistor's shout had snapped them back to reality.

"Do you ever shut that trap of yours Allistor" said Arthur as he shouted back at his brother

"I take it that you're the fifth brother?" asked Alfred, who still hadn't let go of Arthur's hand

"Yes . . . my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland"

 _"_ _His name is just a beautiful as he is"_

"My name is Alfred Jones"

Arthur was shocked at the name the man had given him "Bloody hell you're the King"

 _"_ _I was about to kiss the King in front of my family"_ a light blush started to spread on Arthur's face at this thought

"Can I ask why you are here?"

"Arthur" Arthur jumped at the fact that his sister had just appeared next to him as she liked to do, "he's here to look for the new Queen of Spades"

"Wait, what" Arthur looked at his sister in shock from what she had just said

"She's right, and I think I found my Queen." said Alfred with a gentle smile as he placed the Queen's clock in Arthur's hands.

The clock had done what done both Yao and Alfred, as soon as Arthur held it in his hands it gave of a gentle glow and began its job as a clock knowing that its job in showing the way to the new Queen was complete.

* * *

Alfred was happy that he had finally found his Queen. He just hoped that Arthur had felt that spark that he did when they're hands first touched.

"Oh I'm so glad that my little boy is going to be Queen of Spades, I always knew that you were meant for something great" said Rosaline nearly breaking into tears "come, come let's go inside and celebrate"

"Actually I think that's its best that I only stay for a short while, to allow me and my horse time to rest our journey here before we head back"

"Wh-what do you mean" asked Arthur

"I've been travelling since late last night looking for you Arthur" said Alfred cupping one side of Arthur's face.

Arthur's face reddened at Alfred's reply and touch.

* * *

Alfred was getting his horse ready for the long journey back to the castle; he could only hope that Arthur would be joining him on the way back.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Arthur was standing not too far away from him.

 _"_ _This is the best time to ask"_ Alfred turned around to look properly at Arthur "Arthur . . . do you want to come with me back to the castle" Alfred gave a scratch to the back of his head in hope of Arthur's answer.

Arthur looked at Alfred with shock "Wh . . . what right now? And what about my stuff?"

Alfred gave a quick nod

"No need to worry little brother we've got that sorted" said Fergus patting his brother on his head

"What do you mean Fergus?"

Just then Dylan came out of the stables with Arthur's horse and Seamus and Elizabeth came out of the front door of the manor with a couple of saddle bags packed with some of Arthur's belongings, they placed them onto the back of Annabelle

"Arthur sweetheart you need to go with the King, your needed at the castle, Spades needs its Queen" said Rosaline as she placed her hands on Arthur's shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Arthur I'll make sure that everything that need will be sent to you as soon as possible" said Elizabeth with her trade mark gentle smile.

Arthur knew that he could trust his little sister with his stuff.

He said goodbye to his brothers, his mother who gave him an emotional hug, and his sister "Stay safe Elizabeth" he said as he gave his sister a quick kiss on her forehead before looking at Alfred who was already sitting atop of his horse.

Arthur took Annabelle's reins from Dylan and mounted his horse and left his family home with Alfred to start his new life as Queen of Spades.

* * *

 **A/N: hehehehe USUK fluff. is there more fluff to come, you'll just have to find out next time**

 **Allistor why you cock block**

 **no cliffhanger this time guys**

 **so I need you guys opinion on a USUK fanfic based on Romeo and Juliet. is it a good idea or will it be too feels destroying, let me know in the reviews**

 **so until next time hi ho silver away (I've always wanted to say that)**

 **(Edit: so I noticed a slight problem in this chapter, hopefully it is now fixed)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Yao was pacing in the entrance hall awaiting the King's return with the new Queen.

"Aiyah I hope that nothing happened to him."

Yao had spent the entire day explaining why the King was nowhere to be found and he was getting sick of being asked "When will he return?"

"Hurry up Alfred aru"

* * *

Alfred and Arthur had stopped just outside the capital to allow their horses to have a break. As they sat and watch as the horses ate some of the summer grass Alfred still couldn't take his eyes off Arthur.

Arthur had noticed this some time ago and couldn't stop his face from reddening.

Alfred thought that no time was better than now to find out Arthur liked him in return.

Arthur looked to Alfred about to say something but was cut off by Alfred.

With a scratch to the back of his head he said "Arthur I think that you should know that the King and Queen of Spades are always two people who are destined to be together." And with a pleading look on his face, he looked to Arthur "And I have to know if you felt a spark between us when our hands first touched"

Arthur's face reddened even further. He looked away for a brief second before saying "I did. But there is something that you should know about me love."

Alfred was happy that Arthur liked him back and that he even called him 'love'

"What is it Arthur?"

"You see . . . um . . . do you . . . believe in magic?" asked Arthur nervously whilst clutching both of his arms

Alfred was a bit confused by Arthur's behaviour, but decided to give him his honest answer.

"Yeah of course I do. I mean come on Spades is known for its magic, how else would those clocks be able to choose the royals. Why do you ask?"

"My family is a very strong magical line. My mother, brothers, sister and I all have the ability to use magic and see magical creatures; Annabelle for instance is actually a unicorn."

"Dude that's amazing. Is there any way that I can see?" Alfred moved closer to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Alfred stunned and nodded as he offered Alfred his hand.

Alfred placed his hand in Arthur's, he then looked towards Annabelle. The once chestnut brown mare had transformed into an elegant white unicorn with light purple mane and tail that both fell into gentle curls.

Alfred continued to look around in the area that he and Arthur where in and was astonished at all the magical creatures that were around

"Dude this . . . this is amazing. Do you see like this all the time?"

"Yes love I do"

"How is that possible? Is it like some sort of permanent spell or something? Dude what are those things over there?"

"No love it's not because of a spell. I'm able to see them because I have green eyes." Arthur couldn't help but giggle at Alfred's child like reaction "Those are called Brownies love."

It took Alfred a few minutes to register what Arthur had said about his eye colour.

He looked towards Arthur and asked "What do you mean by 'because you have green eyes'?"

"Well love it's pretty simple, people who have green eyes, it doesn't matter about what shade, are able to see magical creatures that are hidden around us and are able to communicate with them."

Alfred immediately wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him into a hug "You're so awesome. I didn't think that it was possible to love you more than I already do."

Arthur immediately looked up at Alfred upon hearing his declaration of love towards him.

A gentle blush spread across Arthur's cheeks as he said "I . . . love you to Alfred"

Alfred quickly pressed his lips to Arthur's in a kiss.

Arthur was hesitant from the shock at first, but then started to kiss Alfred back.

Their lips did not part for a good couple of minutes, as the need to breathe was becoming apparent.

Alfred looked around and saw that the sun was about to set.

He looked at Arthur and said with a gentle smile "I think we should head to the castle before it gets dark"

Arthur nodded, still lost in thought of what had happened.

Alfred helped Arthur to his feet. They walked over to they're horse hand in hand.

They then made their way towards the castle of Spades riding side-by-side each other.

* * *

 **A/N: hehehehehe lots and lots of USUK fluff in this one, and no one to cock block this time. the actual kiss scene was re-written from a gentle lean into a kiss to 'i'm gonna kiss this guy right now' because I thought that was more Alfred. I am not going to lie I fangirled when writing the kiss scene, original and re-written.**

 **the part about people with green eyes being able to see magical creatures is something I picked up from the anime/manga series called 'The Earl and the Fairy'. if you like light shojo I highly recommended it; manga first then anime to fully grasp at what happens in the storyline. Brownies are a type of pixy and can also be found in 'The Earl and The Fairy'.**

 **so yeah that was the big secret, the reason as to why its a secret will be revealed in the next chapter. that's the closest I am going in the way of possible spoilers people.**

 **so till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The sun had set and the stars had just started to appear as Alfred and Arthur were making their way through the capital, with the castle slowly coming into view.

Arthur was stunned at the sight of the castle as he only heard rumours and tales of its magnificent structure.

As they were nearing the castle a question popped in Alfred's head.

"Arthur"

"Yes love" snapping Arthur's attention away from the nearing castle

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it love?"

"Why did you seem so nervous when you told me about your magic?"

"There's a reason to that"

"And what's that? Come on Arthur don't leave me in the dark here" Alfred gave his best puppy dog face to Arthur

Arthur tried to deny the puppy face, but he just couldn't "It's because people who have magic have been targeted by people who want to gain power. It's resorted to a lot of magical lines going into hiding in order to stay safe."

"Wait dude is that why even though your family is of nobility I saw no servants what so ever? Is your family one of those in hiding then?"

"The answer to both of those questions love is yes"

"Dude seriously" Alfred leant back in his saddle at what Arthur had just told him

"Aren't people with magic like seriously powerful?"

"To an extant love yes we are, but there are things that we a weak against and there are rules that we have to follow."

"Like what rules do you have to follow?"

"No creating life or taking life are the biggest ones"

* * *

As the castle gates were insight, a thought occurred to Alfred

"Can I ask you another question Arthur?"

"Your full of questions right now love. What is it?"

"Is there a reason why you and your siblings look different from each other?"

"My, my observant aren't you love. It's simple dear we all have different fathers. Well except Seamus and Fergus and me and Elizabeth."

"You mean that practically all of you are half siblings"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I was told by my mother that as soon as they found out about our magic they all left. Well except mine and Elizabeth's father; father . . . he was the only one who didn't care about the fact that we had magic."

"Is he still around now? I don't think your sister mentioned him earlier"

"No he's not around anymore. He was killed when me and Elizabeth were still quiet young. I don't remember much about him, but Elizabeth has no memories of him because she was just a baby at the time he died"

Alfred decided not to press any further into the matter of Arthur's father, as he could see that it was making him sad.

Alfred slowly reached over to Arthur and lightly grasped his hand and when Arthur looked at him he sent Arthur his best reassuring hero smile

"It's ok Arthur you never have to be sad again not with me around"

Arthur felt genuinely happy around Alfred "Thank you love, I'll hold you too that"

* * *

It had been a long time since Arthur thought of his father. He couldn't remember much about him except that it was from his father that he got his messy blonde hair from, that he cared very much for all of his mother's children. The one memory that always happened to crop up every time he thought of him was how he died protecting Arthur and Elizabeth from people who wanted to abuse their magic when they got older.

* * *

Yao was really starting to get worried that something bad might have happened to Alfred. _"What if he had to cross the border into Clubs? What if he got captured by a spy from one of the other Suits? Aiyah there are too many what ifs"_

Yao was about ready to dispatch a search party in order to find the King and make sure that either he got back safely or that he was ok, to relieve the poor Jack from anymore worry.

Just then the doors to the castle opened, to Yao's relief Alfred was standing there perfectly fine but with an annoying cheesy grin on his face.

Yao run up to the King "Alfred aru you're finally back. Did you find the Queen?"

"I wouldn't have come back without the Queen Yao."

"That's not answering my question aru. Did you find the Queen or not?"

"Yes I did and that clock took me to quite the remote region of Spades"

"Aiyah at last. So where is the new Queen then I don't see her"

"Yao meet Arthur Kirkland your new Queen. Arthur this is Yao Jack of Spades"

"Aiyah a male Queen just like Hearts"

"It's nice to meet you Yao I look forward to working alongside you and Alfred." Said Arthur holding out his hand to Yao

Yao shock Arthur's hand still in shook

"Well with pleasantries done I'm gonna to some rest" Alfred let out a yawn to exaggerate what he said "Arthur your room probably won't be ready just yet so you're welcome to share mine with me in the time being"

Arthur's face went red at the thought of sleeping next to Alfred, but Alfred didn't give him a chance to answer before dragging him away to his room. Leaving a still flabbergasted Yao behind

"I'll go and make sure that the royal tailor is told aru"

When Alfred near enough dragged Arthur into his room, Arthur was shocked at the size and elaborate design of the room; it was nothing compared to his old simple room back home.

Arthur was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Alfred had started to undress right in front of him.

When he had noticed he couldn't stop looking at the broad muscles of Alfred's back. His face started to heat when Alfred turned around to reveal that Alfred's front was just as stunning if not more than his back.

"Arthur"

Arthur broke his trance and quickly made his way to the bed, and pulled of his boots and quickly climbed under the covers.

It had been a couple of minutes before Alfred joined him.

Arthur gave a small squeak as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"A-A-Alfred love"

"It's ok Arthur I'm not going to do anything; I just wanted to hug you so badly. Please let me stay like this." Said Alfred as he placed a soft kiss to the back of Arthur's head.

Arthur gave a nod as a reply in fear that his voice might just betray him in the situation that he was in.

It didn't take long for Arthur to feel gentle breaths on the back of his neck and hear the sound of a light snore to know that Alfred had fallen asleep.

Arthur very, very carefully turned himself around as to not wake Alfred, so that Arthur could place his arms as best he could around Alfred and aloud his face to rest against Alfred's broad chest as sleep took a hold of him.

* * *

 **A/N: what's this a double update in the same week**

 **on another note horray for more lovely USUK fluff, bet you thought that you were getting smutt there. well not yet**

 **and there we have why Arthur's secret was a secret**

 **the whole thing with Arthur's father, yeah that was kind of a sad moment there. sorry about any feels. and Arthur finally got to meet Yao and left him stunned for words.**

 **to everyone who has been faving, following and reviewing this, thank you so much you guys are amazing.**

 **so till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next morning Alfred was the first to wake up.

He reached for his glasses. As he put them on it was only then that he realised that Arthur had wrapped his arms around him and was snuggled in close to Alfred's chest.

Alfred was beyond happy at what Arthur had done

He noticed how peaceful Arthur looked as he slept _"He's even cuter when he sleeps"_

Alfred couldn't help but kiss Arthur's head not being able to help to take in Arthur's scent at the same time _"Hm roses and . . . is that tea."_

Arthur began to stir in his sleep, but Alfred only clung tighter to him

 _"_ _Part of me wants him to wake up soon so I can say good morning, and maybe a good morning kiss; but another part of me wants to let him sleep"_

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door of Alfred's room. Alfred did his best to ignore it like he did most mornings.

The knocking was getting to a point where Alfred was afraid that it would wake Arthur, just when Alfred decided to let him sleep for as long as he wants.

He grudgingly and carefully got out of bed only to see that Arthur was searching for him in his sleep.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at the action of his love. He carefully leaned over Arthur to place a light kiss on his loves cheek.

Alfred walked over to the door to see who was ruining such a perfect morning.

He opened to the door to reveal Yao with not a so happy expression on his face

"Aiyah it's about time you got up" Yao's voice was at a near shouting level

"Shhhhh, Arthur still sleeping" Alfred then indicated to the still sleeping blonde in his bed

"Aiyah you two didn't do anything last night did you?"

Alfred put his arms up in a mock surrender "Nothing more than cuddling in our sleep" he wasn't about to mention the kisses or the fact that Arthur had his face against Alfred chest.

Yao gave a look that he almost didn't believe Alfred "Ok then. Get dressed aru, we have work to do"

"Like what?"

"Aiyah" Yao practically face palms himself "The plans for the coronation and wedding need to be put into action. You'll be glad to hear that I have already sent word and invitations to the other Suits"

"Ah that's right" Alfred quickly closed the door.

A few minutes later Alfred re-emerged dressed in his King's attire

It was a few minutes before any word was said between the two as they walked through the halls of the castles

"I also sent word to the royal tailor last night to arrange Arthur some new clothes fitting for a Queen of Spades"

"Ok . . . wait what!"

* * *

When Arthur woke up he found that he was alone in a massive bed.

 _"_ _mmmm Alfred's not here. Where is he?"_

Arthur sat up in the bed. He looked around the room as he rubbed his eyes.

The Room looked different in the day light, the furnishings looked more simple than they had at night.

Arthur started to wonder what his room would look like.

 _"_ _I'm not sure if I want my own room. Not if I can cuddle up to Alfred every night"_

At the sound of someone knocking at the door Arthur got out of bed to see who it was. Only to have a small group of people walk right passed him before he had the chance to open the door.

"Goooooood morning your majesty"

"Um, can I ask who you are?"

"Oh why I'm the Royal tailor, I'm here to set you up with some new royal attire my Queen."

Just then Arthur was surrounded by the tailor's helpers.

 _"_ _Oh. Shit"_

* * *

In one of the parlor rooms in the Spades castle Yao was having a go at Alfred for his previous day's actions.

"Alfred I still can't believe that you just left like that aru, what was wrong with waiting?"

"Sorry Yao, but it's like I said, we didn't have time to wait"

"Aiyah I don't understand what you mean Alfred"

"Think about it Yao. All the other Suits have a full Royal set, whilst Spades only had two of the three. We look weak to the other Suits; especially Clubs. You know as well as I do that Clubs will use anything to their advantage in order to fight us. It was lucky that I was found just in time to stop that invading army over a year ago. And at the last meeting with the other Royals how it felt seeing all three from the other Suits, knowing the whole time that the seat to the left me was empty" A look of pure rage appeared on Alfred's face "I'm pretty sure I saw Ivan that bastard give me a smirk to show that he was happy that it was empty."

Alfred was about ready to punch the wall at the mere memory of that stupid smirk.

Alfred was snapped back into the world around him when the door opened to reveal Arthur in his new royal attire.

Alfred looked over every inch of Arthur from where they stood at opposite ends of the room.

Arthur's outfit of dark brown boots, lighter brown trousers, almost sky blue waist coat with gold buttons, the royal blue coat that stopped at his knees with a small standing collar, the slightly over exaggerated bow tie and matching white shirt and the small little hat that was able to sit perfectly on the side of his head all made Alfred want to run over and make sure that this was his Arthur, his Queen.

 _Alfred's thoughts got lost in Arthur. As he thought of dragging Arthur back to his room, pinning Arthur down on his bed. Letting his hands caress Arthur's body as they undressed him. His lips meeting with Arthur's skin and getting a taste with his tongue._

 _Both his hands and lips working in unison to find all of Arthur's sensitive spots. Alfred's tongue teasing Arthur's nipples. Making Arthur cry out Alfred's name in pleasure, and then giving himself to Alfred, as his hands would explore Arthur's lower region; Alfred's hand wrapping around Arthur's partially erect member and slowly start to pump him and then as Alfred's fingers traced around Arthur's entrance before slowly entering him and move around inside him looking for that one sweet spot. The moans that Arthur would give, writhing in pleasure underneath Alfred after finding said sweet spot. Alfred would remove the upper part of his clothes and undo the front of his trousers and line his member up with Arthur's entrance. And as he thrust into Arthur's hips. Arthur would wrap his arms around Alfred's back whilst calling out his name "A-Alfred"._

"Alfred, Alfred love are you ok?"

"Oh . . . yes Arthur completely fine" said Alfred snapping out of his fantasy that he desperately wanted to come true.

"Are you sure, your face is all red. You sure that you don't have a fever?"

Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's hand that was about to touch his forehead in fear that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"Perfectly fine. It's just that . . ." Alfred's face reddened further "you look really good in those clothes Arthur"

Alfred then lovingly kissed the back of Arthur's hand not taking his eyes off Arthur for a second.

"Oh . . . why thank you Alfred"

"Ahem I am still in the room aru"

"Oh sorry Yao. I didn't mean to be rude that was very un-gentlemanly of me."

"So zhis is the new Queen of Spades huh?"

* * *

 **A/N: And with this one the rating changes.**

 **I just want to say that even though I have a cardverse England cosplay it was really hard to describe it, I had to pull up my photos of it. Also the royal tailor was going to be Poland but after searching around on the internet I decided against it as he would have most likely have been in Clubs.**

 **Well I hope that my first try at writing smut was good**

 **And who was that at the end, find out next week**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been fav, following and reviewing this you guys are amazing**

 **Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take care of this nosebleed**

 **Till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The trio looked and saw a man in a black suit with red detailing, white hair and to all but Arthur for some strange reason he had red horns and a pointed tail. But what made it stranger was the fact that he was floating in mid air with his legs crossed.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" said Alfred as he stepped in front of Arthur to protect him from the stranger.

"Easy Alfred, calm down. My name is zhe awesome Gilbert, but you can call me zhe awesome one or just awesome"

"You still didn't answer my question as to how you got in here 'Gilbert'"

 _"_ _Vhy do they never go for the awesome one"_

"Alfred I think he got in here with magic"

"What?"

"Queenie boys right I used magic"

"Are you" Arthur stepped around Alfred to get a better look at Gilbert "a Joker by any chance?"

"Ohhhh very knowledgeable Queenie boy. Yes I am an awesome Joker"

"What's a 'Joker' aru?"

"A Joker is an ancient magical being said to date back as far as the very first Royals of each suit. There have been rumours and stories of how people disappeared after meeting a Joker"

"Now zhat last part isn't true" interjected Gilbert "we do not 'make people disappear' all we do is keep the magic in the land in check and maybe alter destiny a bit"

"How do you know this Arthur?"

"It's because I too have magic Yao and so does my whole family. And I know of all the different magical creatures in all of Spades, but this is the first time I've meet a Joker"

"Zhat's right and quite powerful magic at zhat" said Gilbert as he finally planted his feet on the floor

"Aiyah"

 _"So not only a male Queen but one with magic at that"_

"So dude, why are you here?"

"I got told by a friend that the new Queen had been found so I came to see for myself." Gilbert looked between Alfred and Arthur and gave a confident smirk "Also the bond between the two of you is really strong. You just might be the best King and Queen of Spades yet."

Arthur was confused as he was trying to figure out who could have told Gilbert about him, not many people knew that he had become Queen. From what he knew it hadn't been officially announced yet.

He was about to ask something when Gilbert spoke again.

"Sorry looks like I've got to go my friend, golden threads needs my help with her visions again. I'll tell her you said hi Arthur."

Gilbert disappeared in a puff of grey smoke leaving Arthur still confused.

Slowly he used what Gilbert had said to put two and two together and realised who had told Gilbert.

"Bloody hell it was my sister who told him"

"How do you know aru?"

"It's because he said 'her visions' that means the ability to see the future. That ability is extremely rare among people with magic. He also said that he would say hi on my behalf." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose "And to be honest who else besides my family could have the nerve to speak to a Joker."

"Your family's magic really sounds like something aru"

"Arthur did say that his family is a very strong magical line"

"Yes and the fact that my brothers especially are quite ballsy even without the use of their magic."

* * *

In the forest around the Kirkland manor, Elizabeth was on her way to her usual place where she always meet up with Gilbert when she needed help to understand her visions.

"Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert" no reply was given,

"Ha . . . oh the awesome one"

"Danke golden threads. You seem to be the only one who calls me that."

"Only because you never show up unless I do."

"Kesesese." Gilbert leaned against a tree with his arms behind his head "So what did you see this time golden threads?"

Elizabeth told Gilbert what she saw in her vision.

Gilbert mulled over what Elizabeth had told him.

With a confident smirk he said "Well golden threads looks like something goods gonna happen for you personally."

"What, really, that's amazing."

"Yep it is. And I'm pretty sure that from what you said you are gonna have to be at the Spades castle on the day of your brother's coronation. So get your best frock ready golden threads."

Elizabeth beamed at what Gilbert had told her "Thank you Gilbert"

* * *

"Aiyah we've been distracted for too long we need to get back to doing the preparations"

"Preparations? Preparations for what?"

"Your coronation and wedding aru."

"Wait wedding"

"Shi. You are to marry Alfred on the same day as your coronation. And the Royals from the other Suits will be there along nobility from all four Suits."

". . ."

"Arthur" Alfred looked at Arthur and saw that he was as pale as a sheet "Arthur its ok I'll be by your sides the whole time." Alfred placed his arm around Arthur's shoulder "And we have plenty time to get everything ready, right Yao?"

"I'm sure that we can get everything and everyone ready in a week."

"WHAT!" said Alfred and Arthur in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: we have Gilbert. I have to say that word does not like me writing for Gilbert.**

 **Bit of a filler chapter but it serves a purpose**

 **Also did you like what I did there at the end about when Arthur's coronation is and my uploading schedule, hehehehe.**

 **Next week will be getting to meet the rest of Suits.**

 **So until next time, gxgirl-93 out**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The last week to Arthur had possibly been the longest week of his life. The preparations for his coronation seemed easier in comparison to learning how to run an actual Kingdom. But he took it all in his stride, there was a lot to be expected from him, but he was glad that Alfred had kept his promise to be by his side.

Alfred on the other hand. He was nearing the end of his tether. His 'thoughts' about Arthur had increased in numbers and had intensified. It was taking everything he had over the past week to hold back his self restraint from breaking at any moment. He had secretly dubbed Yao 'The Royal stick in the mud' as he had insisted that Arthur had his own room away from Alfred.

* * *

The day of the coronation had finally arrived and all of Spades was abuzz with celebration.

The Royals from the other Suits were arriving one by one. Alfred and Yao had the job of greeting their visiting guests.

Hearts was the first to arrive, King Ludwig was a stickler for time keeping, and the same could not be said about the Jack Feliciano.

Clubs had been the next to arrive. Yao had to keep a close eye on Alfred as soon as he saw Ivan.

"Oh so good to see you _finally_ have your Queen"

Alfred was about to rip Ivan's throat out at the snarky comment.

The last to arrive was of course Diamonds. King Francis was always one to be fashionably late.

"Ah mon ami, so good to see you again, non?"

"It's good to see you too Francis. And thank you for attending."

"Oh mon ami I wouldn't miss the chance. I bet your Queen, she is a beautiful petit flower non?"

 _"_ _Oh Francis just wait and see how beautiful he is"_

"You'll just have to wait and see dude."

Alfred and Yao had finally finished the meet and greet. And all Alfred wanted to do was see Arthur, but couldn't.

 _"_ _Stupid traditions I just want to see Arthur."_

"I'm going to check and see how Arthur is coming along." This snapped Alfred back to his senses and thought this might be his chance to see him before the coronation.

"I'll come with you Yao."

"Oh no you don't aru. You have to wait with the other Royals."

Yao started to push Alfred to where the other nine Royals where waiting.

"But, but, but, but, but, but"

"No buts aru. Rules is rules."

After shutting the door behind Alfred Yao let out a sigh before making his way to Arthur's room.

Out of nowhere "Excuse me"

Yao turned around and saw a young blonde girl

 _"_ _Why does she look familiar?"_

"You do know that you shouldn't be here aru?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just looking for my brother and I think I've gotten myself lost."

"Well that can't be helped" Yao let out a sigh

 _"_ _I don't have time for this. But I could always point her back to where all the guests are"_

"Who's your brother aru?"

The girl said with a smile "Arthur Kirkland"

* * *

Arthur would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bag of nerves right now. If he could he would have Alfred with him right now, holding his hand and calming his nerves.

But he couldn't, Spades tradition forbid the King and Queen to see each other on the day of the coronation.

There was a knock on the door of his room.

"Alfred if that's you turn around and leave right now."

"It's me aru"

Arthur was only partly relieved that it wasn't Alfred; he wanted to see him so badly. "Come in"

Yao opened the door before stepping into the room.

"Sorry for the intrusion Arthur"

"It's ok Yao. Is something the matter?"

"There's someone here who says that they're your sister."

"What?"

"Arthur" the young blonde nearly tackled Arthur into a hug

"E-Elizabeth. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Yao stood confused at how he didn't notice the similarity between the two earlier.

"So she really is your sister aru?"

"Yes. Yao this is my little sister Elizabeth."

Elizabeth bowed to the Jack "Thank you so much for helping me out."

"That's ok miss."

"You really should be at home Elizabeth."

"But Arthur I didn't want you to be without any family today and also . . ."

Arthur sighed whilst pinching the bridge of his nose

"You had a vision about being here today didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Ok you can stay. But on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"One you must stay near me at all times."

"Ok"

"Two, as soon as both ceremonies are done you go straight back home, no complaints what so ever."

". . ."

"Elizabeth" Arthur nearly shouted at his sister

"Ok Arthur."

"Good. Yao is it possible for Elizabeth to be close by to me?"

"Yes, it is"

"Thank you Yao. Sorry if this is inconvenient for you."

Yao turned to Arthur just before leaving the room.

"Not at all. There was an invitation made for your family any way."

After that Yao left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh I nearly forgot" said Elizabeth

"What is it?"

Elizabeth gave a flick of her wrist and a large trunk appeared in Arthur's room.

"Your stuff. I made sure to pack all your spell books and potion equipment"

Arthur hugged his little sister "Thank you Elizabeth."

"That's ok Arthur. Now you better finish getting ready."

* * *

The next time that Yao had knocked on the door to Arthur's room was to collect him for his coronation.

Arthur was glad that Elizabeth did show up, as she helped with the clasp of his cloak when his trembling hands had failed him.

* * *

The doors to the throne room suddenly became more daunting to Arthur than they had in the past week.

Yao and Elizabeth were both ready to go in ahead of Arthur.

The grand doors opened and Yao and Elizabeth entered the throne room, leaving Arthur alone with his nerves.

 _"_ _Easy Arthur, easy. Just take deep breaths."_

The doors opened again and Arthur walked into the throne room doing his best to keep his head held high.

At the other end of the room Arthur saw Alfred standing at the other end of the throne room.

Arthur just wanted to run into Alfred's strong arms that he missed during the nights.

* * *

As Elizabeth stood on the steps to the thrones, she watched her brother walk between the two large crowds.

When she saw that Arthur was about to trip over she quickly and quietly said a spell to correct her brother.

* * *

 _"_ _Oh what's this? Someone just used magic. This day just got more interesting."_

* * *

As Arthur kneeled in front of Alfred; he realised that he couldn't be caring in front of the one he loves, he had to be serious like the person who crowned him and Yao.

"Arthur Kirkland, you have been chosen to be the new Queen of Spades. Do you promise to govern Spades to the best of your ability; to make fair and just decisions; to protect the people of Spades and their freedom and to stand by the King through hell and high water?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

 _"_ _This is going to be a lot to take on, but I'm glad that I have Alfred by my side."_

Alfred then placed the Queen's crown onto Arthur.

"Rise Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spades."

Arthur stood up being careful of the new object on his head. He looked Alfred in the eyes who gave him a gentle smile before he turned around to face the gathering of dignitaries from Spades, Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs. Who all in turn applaud the new Queen of Spades.

"Long live the Queen of Spades." Roared throughout the throne room.

* * *

 **A/N: and that is the coronation, next time the wedding**

 **did we just get our first glimpse of our baddy, i'm not gonna say**

 **the tradition that was mentioned was the usual, no seeing the bride before the wedding and no smutt before marriage**

 **just a quick note about the vows, Yao would've had the same as Arthur whereas Alfred's wouldn't of had the 'stand by the king' bit, he would've most likely have had something along the lines of 'be loyal to your queen'.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand, smiling gently and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth, if you would please aru"

Elizabeth walked up the remaining steps so that she was on the same level as her brother.

"Lady Elizabeth, as a representative of the house of Kirkland do you give your brother Queen Arthur to be joined in wed lock to King Alfred aru?"

It seemed like being nervous was a Kirkland trait at this rate.

Elizabeth steadied her nerves before she spoke "As a representative of the house of Kirkland, but more importantly Arthur's sister. I would gladly give my brother to the one he loves and makes him happy."

"Thank you Elizabeth" Alfred momentarily tore his eyes away from Arthur to thank his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Alfred do you take Arthur to be your husband and Queen, for as long as you both shal live?"

"I do"

"And Arthur do you take Alfred to be your husband and King, for as long as you both shal live?"

"I do"

Alfred and Arthur exchange two gold wedding bands.

"Then by the power that is invested in me as the Jack of Spades I now pronounce you as husband and husband."

Yao motioned to Alfred.

Alfred didn't need to be told a second time as he quickly placed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur didn't hesitate for a second to kiss Alfred back.

 _"_ _This will have to tie me over till later. I'm not holding back tonight."_

* * *

"You nervous Arthur?"

"More than I was this morning Alfred love."

"It's ok." Alfred quickly kissed Arthur's cheek "I'm right here next to you."

Alfred's grasp of Arthur's hand tightened.

They walked through the double doors that lead to a balcony that overlooked a large gathering of Spades citizens.

"People of Spades. Allow me to introduce to you your new Queen Arthur Kirkland."

A loud cheer roared from the crowd, happy to finally have their Queen.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur stood outside the doors to the ball room where all the guests where now gathered ready for the celebration party that would probably go late into the evening.

Their grasp of each other's hand had tightened to the point of whitening.

Alfred quickly locked Arthur's lips with his own; kissing him passionately.

Alfred licked Arthur's lower lip seeking permission to enter Arthur's mouth.

Arthur parted his mouth slightly and Alfred quickly slipped his tongue in and searched for Arthur's.

After finding said tongue Alfred pulled Arthur in close to him.

They only stopped when the need to breathe became too great.

Alfred whispered against Arthur's ear "Arthur just so you know . . . I've been holding myself back for the last week; but tonight I don't want to. Please stay with me tonight, my bed feels lonely without you."

Arthur couldn't help but remember every time he had woken up in the morning to find that he had used his pillows to create some sought of Alfred substitute in his sleep.

"Of course love. I've felt lonely at night to without you."

Alfred and Arthur walked into the ball room hand-in-hand.

When they reached the centre of the ball room Yao cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen; Kings, Queens and Jacks. I now officially present to you Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland the King and Queen of Spades aru."

Applause rang throughout the ball room. As it died down the orchestra started up.

"Ready to dance my Queen?"

"For you my King, yes."

Alfred led Arthur in a simple waltz. Both of them not looking away from each other for a second.

As the song came to an end Alfred could see that Yao and the Royals of Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs were making their way towards him and Arthur.

"Aiyah, if you two don't mind separating for a little while we have some work to do."

Alfred was reluctant at first, but then he remembered how mad Yao can get.

"What needs to be done this time Yao?"

"Arthur needs to be introduced to the other Suits."

At the cue Ludwig stepped forward "It's a pleasure to meet you Arthur I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt King of Hearts. This is my Queen Kiku Honda."

"Ve and I'm the Jack Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli."

"Feliciano-san please don't be so informal at a time like this."

"Ve but Kiku."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose "Feli."

"Ve~ sorry Luddie."

"Ohonohon you two have such chemistry oui?"

"Francis Bonnefoy King of Diamonds" said with a flick of his hair

"I'm Lillie Queen of Diamonds and my brother Vash is the Jack."

"Hm" was the only response from said Jack

"I must say mon ami, I was not expecting your Queen to be male." Francis took a closer look at Arthur "Although he would be much cuter if it wasn't for those caterpillar eyebrows."

Alfred put his arm his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him in close.

"I don't care. I love Arthur eyebrows or not."

"Oh then who am I to come between you two. Ah la amour."

"Then that just leaves us da? Ivan Braginsky King of Clubs."

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, Queen of Clubs."

"And I'm the Jack Roderich Edelstein." Said with a push up of his glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all on this joyous day."

"Aiyah thank goodness that's done now." Yao turned to the other Royals as he said "Please enjoy the rest of tonight's celebrations aru."

"Francis you better not do anything perverted."

"Oh Vash you hurt moi."

"What I said to them goes to you two as well aru."

 _"_ _Oh trust me Yao I plan on making the best of it later on."_

Arthur let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding.

"That was quite a range of different people, right love?"

"Oh dude totally. For one thing I can't stand Ivan."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little at what Alfred said.

"I could tell love. When he started talking you had daggers for eyes."

Alfred scratched the back of his head as a nervous blush spread across his face.

"Al"

Alfred looked around to see who called his name. When he found the person his face lit up with a bright smile.

"Mattie." Alfred nearly tackled the poor person

Alfred placed his arm around Mattie's shoulder as they walked back to where Arthur was left standing "Oh I'm so glad you could make it bro."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Al."

"Arthur, this is my big bro Mattie."

"It's nice to meet you Arthur and its Matthew."

Arthur looked at the two brothers. He couldn't deny the fact that they looked similar to clearly indicate that they were related; but there were differences in both their appearances and the way that they carried themselves. Matthew's hair was longer than Alfred's and his eyes were more of the colour violet than the blue of Alfred's. The way that Matthew carried himself seemed a lot more reserved than Alfred.

"It's nice to meet you too Matthew."

"Hey Mattie did our cousin come to?"

"You mean Daniel yeah I think he's around here somewhere."

"Speaking of family members I haven't seen Elizabeth in a while."

The trio began to look around the ball room from where they were standing to find the misplaced family members.

Alfred just smirked as he caught sight to the two.

"Hey I found them."

"Oh great where's Elizabeth?"

"Well let's me just say Arthur; that there could be another Jones-Kirkland wedding in the near future."

Arthur looked to where Alfred was looking, only to find his sister dancing with Alfred and Matthew's cousin. There was one thing that he really wished he hadn't noticed. Elizabeth had a gentle blush spreading across her face and she couldn't take her eyes of off Daniel and vice versa.

Arthur quickly walked passed Alfred and made his way to his sister.

He didn't want to do what he was about to, but it had to be done.

He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away from Daniel.

He dragged a struggling Elizabeth out of the ball room and into empty the court yard.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Elizabeth finally freed her arm from Arthur's grasp

"Doing what I need to."

"But Arthur."

"No. You promised that you would go straight home after the ceremonies were done. I don't care if meeting someone was part of your vision. You need to go home now."

"But. But. But"

"No you are going home right this instant; you know the rules of magic just as much as I do."

At this point Arthur was practically shouting at his sister. He only did so because he knew that it would be the only way Elizabeth would do what she was told.

Arthur opened a small portal door that showed their family home. He pushed a reluctant Elizabeth towards it.

Just before Elizabeth stepped through the door she glanced over her shoulder to take one last look at her brother. "You know Arthur sometimes I wish that I didn't have magic. Maybe then father would still be alive."

Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at his sister after what she said. He knew that Elizabeth blamed herself for the loss of their father, and hated it when she talked about not having her magic. Sure her visions were difficult for her to cope with at times but that was no reason to not want magic.

 _"_ _Oh did I just sense more magic again, but this time it was more powerful."_ The person looks out the window _"Oh so the new Queen has magic very interesting."_

Arthur walked back into the ball room only to bump into one of the guests.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, King Ivan."

"Oh not all. Where did your sister go?"

"She had to head back home. Family matters and such."

"Da, I understand. It's a shame though she seemed very interesting and a very good dancer. I'll let you get back to your King then."

"Thank you." Arthur walked past Ivan making his way to Alfred.

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

* * *

 **A/N: hehehe oh sorry don't mind me I'm just dancing along with everyone else with my dream prince.**

 **Don't worry Arthur is not being mean to Elizabeth, he's just a caring, protective older brother.**

 **Daniel Jones is Washington DC and I ship him with Lizzy sooooo double USUK. Both Daniel and Elizabeth were dancing a Viennese waltz cuase Lizzy like to dance and is happy to finally have a decent partner.**

 **What was that we had at the end there well you'll just have to wait and see**

 **If any of you would like to join me grab your best clothes, dancing shoes and partner.**

 **And 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING** **SMUT AHOY! THIS CHAPTERS IS MAINLY SMUT**

* * *

Chapter 9

Arthur couldn't shake the ominous feeling that he had nor the light headedness that suddenly came out of nowhere. When Alfred noticed that Arthur was acting a bit strange; Arthur told him about his light headedness and Alfred became worried that Arthur might just keel over at any second. Alfred ended up sticking to Arthur like glue.

As the celebrations for the night were drawing to a close and the guests were either leaving or making their way to the prepared rooms for the ones from the other Suits. So of course that meant the other Royals would be spending the night in the Spades castle. And Alfred had tried his best to persuade Ivan and the rest of Clubs to not spend the night which in turn earned him an elbow jab from Yao.

* * *

In Alfred's room Arthur's light headedness had finally gone as he entered the room, but the ominous feeling still clung to him like a bad smell.

"How are you feeling Arthur?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders as he stood behind him.

Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's arms, and gave them a reassuring pat.

"Much better love."

Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was so worried that you might just keel over any second."

Alfred's grasp on Arthur tightened

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I'm just glad that your ok now Arthur."

Alfred began to pepper the side of Arthur's face and neck with sweet kisses.

Arthur let out a small moan as Alfred sucked on his neck.

Alfred continued to suck on different parts of Arthur's neck as each moan that escaped Arthur's lips intensified.

"A-Alfred"

Alfred lifted Arthur's chin to allow him better access to the smaller blonds' neck. Arthur tried to break free of Alfred's hold of him.

"I told you earlier that I'm not holding back tonight." And with that Alfred started to push Arthur towards the bed, whilst he kept on kissing the smaller blonds' neck to keep him distracted.

Arthur hadn't realised what was happening till he found himself lying on Alfred's bed, with said person looming over him.

Alfred flipped Arthur so that he was now on his back. He locked Arthur's lips in a deep, passionate and lust filled kiss as Alfred slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Alfred's hands started to caress Arthur's body as they made their way to the hem of Arthur's tunic. A single hand slipped underneath said tunic and touched Arthur's skin.

Alfred's touch made Arthur gasp.

Alfred's hand slowly made its way up Arthur's body; it stopped once it reached Arthur's perked nipples. The feeling of his nipples being teased made Arthur break away from Alfred's kiss.

Alfred watched as his beloved Arthur moan underneath him from what he was doing. He used his free hand to remove the annoying tunic that was blocking Alfred from touching more of Arthur's body.

Now with the offending article removed, Alfred gazed down at Arthur.

 _"_ _More beautiful then I could have ever imagined."_ He then took Arthur's untouched nipple into his mouth and started to tease it, earning another moan from the smaller blond.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred at the pleasure that he felt. Alfred took the action by Arthur that he was feeling nothing but pure pleasure.

Alfred removed his hand from Arthur's now sore nipple and began to travel to Arthur's lower region.

Alfred could tell even through Arthur's trousers that he definitely felt good.

He began to undo Arthur's trousers and slipped his hand in and took a hold of Arthur's hardening member.

Alfred released his hold of Arthur's nipple and allowed his tongue to trail up to Arthur's ear.

"A-Alfred, ah"

Alfred's hand slowly started moving along the length of Arthur's member.

After Arthur's member had been coated in a layer of precum and his cheeks were as red as roses; Alfred removed the last of Arthur's clothing and then removed his own. Before drawing his attention to his now lust filled Arthur, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a small glass vile.

Alfred moved Arthur's legs and poured some of the contents of the vile onto his hand.

"A-Alfr-ha."

Alfred traced his fingers around Arthur's entrance occasionally letting one probe Arthur's insides.

Arthur's back arched when one of Alfred's fingers began to move around inside him.

Slowly but surely Alfred started to add a second finger. He let his fingers scissor inside of Arthur in order to loosen him up. When a third finger was added that was when Alfred decided to search for the other's sweet spot.

He knew that he had found it when Arthur once again arched his back and said "Ha ah Al"

"Did that feel good Arthur?" said with another attack to Arthur's sweet spot.

"Ah, yes"

Alfred smiled happily at Arthur, once again locking his lips into another kiss.

With Alfred's fingers constantly attacking Arthur's sweet spot it didn't take long to push him to the edge.

Arthur broke away from Alfred's kiss "Al . . . I-I'm"

Alfred whispered seductively in Arthur's ear. "Go right ahead Artie."

With one final movement of Alfred's fingers, Arthur came painting his stomach in a splattering of white.

Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead, removed his fingers; and positioned himself between Arthur's legs. He poured more of the contents of the vile into his hand and coated his member in the stuff; and then Alfred lined up his fully erect member with Arthur's entrance and slowly began to push in.

Alfred stopped to allow Arthur to adjust to the foreign object inside him.

 _"_ _So hot and tight. Makes me want to . . . no I can't hurt Arthur."_

When Alfred had fully sheathed himself inside Arthur he stopped. "Shit Artie you feel really good."

Arthur laced his arms around Alfred's neck "You to Al."

Alfred pulled out slowly and when the head of his member was the last part still inside Arthur he thrusted back in.

"Aah, Al, ah"

Alfred started to search for the others sweet spot again.

With one deep thrust and Arthur's reaction he knew that he had found it. "Ha . . . found it."

Alfred once again began to attack the others sweet spot, making Arthur's member harden once again.

Arthur clung to Alfred like there was no tomorrow wrapping not only his arms but his legs around Alfred.

Alfred's continued thrusts were enough to drive both him and Arthur to the edge.

Arthur came painting both of their stomachs.

The tight feeing of Arthur's contracting muscles around Alfred's member was enough to make him come deep inside Arthur coating his walls with his seed.

Alfred pulled out of Arthur with a loud pop. He collapsed onto the bed with Arthur still in his arms.

With one last kiss

"I love you Al"

"I love you to Arthur"

Arthur was the first to fall asleep. Before sleep could take Alfred he pulled the covers of his bed over him and Arthur and wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur; letting Arthur's head rest on Alfred's shoulder and a smile both on their faces. With that Alfred let sleep take him for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what can I say but hehehehe smut, and I think we're all pretty sure that for the past year Alfred didn't sit around twiddling his thumbs whilst waiting to find Arthur; he did his research (more like he asked Francis).**

 **again I hope that the content is good. I'm still getting used to writing it. if you have any pointers if you think it needs improving let me know in the reviews.**

 **a big thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time, gxgirl-93 out**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The next morning Yao was outside Alfred's room.

"Your majesties."

Knock knock

"Your majesties"

Yao opened the door and looked into the room. He saw Alfred and Arthur cuddled together on Alfred's bed. Yao then looked around the room and saw clothes thrown here there and everyone, but luckily enough not on the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

Yao quickly and quietly closed the door and made his way back down the corridor.

 _"_ _I don't think that it could hurt to let them sleep in this one time."_

* * *

Outside the Spades Castle the other Royals were getting ready to make their departures.

"I wonder when Alfred as his _new_ Queen will get here." Ivan smiled as he looked to his fellow Royals

"I'm afraid that the King and Queen will not be making it this morning I'm afraid." Yao stepped up to the Royals and guests that were ready to leave.

"Ohnohnohnohnohn I think I know what that means."

"Zhis is completely unorthodox." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "But . . . for just this one time I'll let it pass without saying anything."

The Royals all climbed into their respected carriages and were seen off by Yao.

The only ones left were Matthew and Daniel.

Matthew was about to get into the carriage when he saw that Daniel had not moved from his spot.

"Daniel is everything ok?"

"Yeah cus. I think I might stay behind for a bit. I want to talk to the new Queen."

"Is this about that girl from last night?"

Daniel looked away from his cousin in attempts to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Yeah it is."

Matthew gave Daniel a reassuring pat on the shoulder "Good luck cus."

Matthew climbed into the carriage and headed home.

* * *

Back in the King's chambers Alfred and Arthur began to wake from their sleep.

As they awoke Alfred found that Arthur clung to him more than he had done the night before.

"Mornin my Queen."

"Good morning my King."

Both were said with blissful smiles and followed by gentle kisses.

"Are you ok Arthur? Does your body hurt?"

Arthur cupped his hand on Alfred's face "I'm fine love. I only feel a little pain but what I felt last night with you was worth it."

Alfred tightened his hold of Arthur and nuzzled his face against Arthur's neck.

"I love you so much Arthur. I don't want to be a part from you for a minute."

"I feel the same Alfred. In the mornings of the past week I would wake up to find that I had used my pillows to make some sought of substitute for you; but it never felt as good as actually being in your arms like I am now."

"Then stay with me in my room at night that way neither of us will have to be apart from each other."

Arthur leaned in closer to Alfred.

"Can I take that as yes?"

"Yes love"

Just as Alfred began to pepper Arthur with a flurry of kisses, there was an oh so badly timed knock at the door.

"Your majesties"

In a sarcastic tone "Oh what great timing Yao"

Arthur laughed at Alfred but at the same time he had to agree with him about the Jack's timing.

"Aiyah you have five minutes to put on some decent clothes before I open the door."

Alfred couldn't help but pout as he got out of bed and picked out some clothes for him and Arthur.

* * *

The five minutes had passed and Yao opened the door to the King's room, happy to see that they were in fact dressed in their normal royal attire.

"Good morning your majesties." Bowed the Jack

"Good morning Yao. I guess we need to go and see off our guests who stayed the night." Alfred said as he finished adjusting his tie to his liking.

"That won't be necessary. I took care of that whilst you slept."

"Ah dude thanks Yao. Now I won't have this wonderful feeling ruined by seeing Ivan's smug face."

"But your cousin Earl Daniel stayed behind saying that he wanted to talk to Arthur."

Alfred looked at Arthur and vice versa both thinking what it was he wanted to talk about.

"Sure send him in Yao."

Yao opened the door a bit more as to let the young Jones in.

Alfred walked over to the armchair that was placed next to the dwindling fire place and sat down. Arthur sat on the arm of the chair trying his best to hide the slight pain he felt as he did.

"Good morning your majesties. I hope that you are well this fine morning."

"We are very well thank you. What was it you wanted to talk about cus."

Alfred had snaked an arm around Arthur's waist.

"It's about last night. I wanted to ask Queen Arthur if I could court his sister."

Arthur realised that this was the person that Elizabeth was dancing with last night.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible"

"But why? Why can't . . ."

Arthur cut off Daniel before he could finish.

"My family follow a strict set of rules that we have to abide by. And by these rules Elizabeth is too young to be courted or to even leave our family home without permission and to be escorted by another family member. You will just have to wait until she is old enough"

"Well, how long do I have to wait?"

"Three years." Before Daniel could interrupt "After her twentieth birthday if you both feel the same for each other then you will have my permission to court her."

"Can I at least write to her?"

"I'm afraid that too is impossible."

"Ok. I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes. For I care about her as much as my cousin cares about you your majesty." With that Daniel took his leave, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone in the room.

"That seemed a bit harsh Arthur." Alfred said as he laid his head on Arthur's lap.

"I know it was love, but it had to be done." Arthur started to lace his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"But why? They looked happy together last night."

"It's another rule of magic love."

"Jeez that doesn't sound fair."

"It isn't love. I just hope that Elizabeth is ok. She probably got into trouble last night." Arthur leaned down and kissed Alfred. "Come on love I'm sure that Yao will be back soon saying that is work to be done."

Alfred pouted not wanting to get up.

"Come on now. The sooner we get any and all work done the sooner we can spend some more time together."

And with that Alfred shot up out of his seat like a bullet.

"My Queen." Alfred said as he offered his arm to Arthur.

"Why thank you my King." Arthur laced his arm around Alfred's and then left the room together.

* * *

 **A/N: and we're back to fluff, also yay double digits on both chapters and reviews.**

 **we're getting very close to the main story arc people, which I have only just figured out what it is that I want to be.**

 **the whole 'my King' and 'my Queen' thing is Alfred and Arthur's way of secretly flirting with each other, so expect that happening a fair bit in future chapters.**

 **also I will be going back to university soon (after next week actually) so updates might start getting a bit sketchy as my schedule gets thrown out the window, but fear not I will do my best to keep up with this.**

 **a big thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time, gxgirl-93 out**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Their first day as officially King and Queen had been uneventful. There was little work to do. So by midday Alfred and Arthur was left to do what they wanted. Since Arthur hadn't had the chance to see the library in the run up to his coronation, Alfred was more than happy to escort Arthur there.

When they arrived outside the library, Alfred turned to Arthur and said "Ok Arthur close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Please Arthur."

With a sigh Arthur closed his eyes.

Alfred opened the doors and took a hold off Arthur's hands as he lead him into the library with the cheesiest grin you will ever see on his face.

When they made it into the library Alfred let go of Arthur's hands to close the doors to the Library. Placing an arm around Arthur's waist Alfred said "Ok Arthur open your eyes."

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see the massive collection of books that was around him.

"Alfred this . . . this is amazing"

"I know. You're never going to be stuck for reading material ever again."

"What sort of books are there?"

"Practically everything that you could think about. From Spades History to I think maybe books on magic."

Arthur left Alfred's hold and began to look at as many books as possible, pulling out any and all books off of their shelves if they sparked his interest. Alfred couldn't help but laugh a little seeing as how Arthur was running around like a little kid in a sweet shop.

Arthur finally set down the books that he had collected. Now feeling embarrassed at his reaction Arthur looks at Alfred who trying to hold back his laughter.

"W-what?" a light blush starting to appear on his cheeks

"Oh . . . it's nothing. I-I've never seen anyone so happy to see so many book."

"Well. Its mainly because there wasn't really much too do in my family except tending to the gardens and with all of us that really never took too long to do. So the next best thing was reading, well that and the random magic fights."

"Magic fights?" Alfred tilted his head to the side

"Kind of like a food fight love. But instead of food you use magic. Completely Allistor's idea I ensure you."

"So had does a magic fight start?"

"Well it requires all five of us being in earshot of Allistor's loud mouth as he shouts at the top of his lungs 'magic fight'. And then all hell breaks loose."

"Dude that sounds so cool."

"It's not love, well maybe a little. But where ever we are ends up getting trashed as spells of all kinds are throne about."

Arthur began to tell Alfred about all the times that a magic fight had been declared by Allistor. And how he would change the rules practically every time to keep things interesting.

* * *

Yao was just finishing up his last piece of work for the day when a messenger handed him a piece of paper.

Yao looked over what was written.

"Aiyah not again. I don't want to interrupt their happy moment, but Alfred will want to hear this."

With that Yao made his way to the library.

He was reluctant to enter the room when he arrived but knew that he had to. Yao pushed open the door and saw that Alfred and Arthur were sitting on one of the sofas that were found in the room, both with their eyes glued to the book that Arthur was holding.

"Alfred aru."

"Hm." Alfred looked up from the book "What is it Yao?"

Yao holds up the piece of paper in his hand.

With a grim expression on his face Alfred said "How many this time?"

"Twenty five aru"

"Twenty five? Twenty five what?" Arthur closes his book, being careful not to lose the page he was on.

Alfred stood up from the sofa and walked over to Yao, who handed him the paper.

"How many does this make now?"

"About two hundred and fifty aru."

"What are you two talking about? What do those numbers mean?"

"This isn't good. Just as we thought that the number were dying down they spick back up again. Any sign of any link?"

"No aru."

"Alfred love, please tell me what the bloody hell you are talking about."

"Sorry Arthur. The numbers, are the number of people who have been reported missing throughout Spades."

"Wh-what. People are going missing."

"Yeah they are. And we can't seem to find a link between the people. It ranges from high nobility to the simplest merchants and farmers."

"This is most disturbing aru."

"Why don't I take a look at the list? Maybe a fresh pair of eyes could help."

Alfred handed Arthur the list in his hands to Arthur.

Arthur begun to look over the names.

"Alfred you said that there were books about magic in here right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Sure they're fourth row on the right closest to the wall. Why do you ask?"

Arthur bolted off in the direction that Alfred had pointed to before he could answer Alfred's question.

 _"_ _Please let me be wrong."_

Arthur found the books on magic and began to look over the books trying to find the one that he needed. Arthur pulled a large book of the shelf and started to look through it as he made his way out from all the books to the large table that was in the centre of the room.

"Arthur is everything ok?"

Arthur hadn't noticed that Alfred and Yao were at the end of the bookshelf.

He placed the book on the table and began to search through the pages as his eyes kept darting back and forth from the book and the list.

Arthur's face went deathly pale.

"Arthur what is it? Is something wrong?" Alfred started to become worried over the look on Arthur's face.

"I think I found a link between all these people."

"What is it Arthur?"

"All the people who are disappearing are . . . of magical lines. I only know because I recognised one of the names on the list. And that family is almost as old as mine." Arthur points to the name and say it out loud "Lupei"

"So what you're saying is that someone is kidnapping all the magic users from Spades aru."

"It would appear so Yao."

"Is there any way to prevent the loss of more people?"

"I . . . don't . . . Know"

"Arthur are you alright aru?"

"You're worried about your family aren't you?" said Alfred as he tried to calm down Arthur's panic attack

"Yeah. Although at times I don't care what happens to my brothers they're still family."

"And I'm guessing that you worry more for Elizabeth?"

"Yes she hasn't reached the age were her full magic potential is unlooked."

"When's that aru?"

"It's different for each magical line. It can range from sixteen to twenty one years old. And for my family it's after you turn twenty.

"Do you want to go to your family?"

"No, I'll send them a message telling them to place a strong barrier around our home; besides I'm needed here."

"That is so not awesome man."

"G-Gilbert what are you doing here?"

"I'm passing on a message."

"From who dude?"

"Queenie's sister."

"Lady Elizabeth? But why couldn't she have given the message herself aru?"

"Because golden threads got into trouble coming to the coronation. She can't even leave the house without one of her brothers being with her. Not awesome."

Arthur knew that his sister would have gotten into trouble for that.

"What's her message Gilbert?"

"Gilbird"

A small yellow bird flew out of Gilbert's pocket and landed in his hand.

"What's that aru?"

"Zhis is the awesome Gilbird. He's a very rare magical creature which makes him awesome, but not as awesome as me ksesesese."

 _"_ _It just looks like an ordinary canary aru."_

"What does he have to do with this message dude?"

"Gilbird give them golden threads message."

The small bird opened its orange beak, but instead of a chirp the voice of a person was heard.

 _"_ _Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert"_

 _"_ _What is it golden threads? Need another vision-"_

 _"_ _No not this time Gilbert. I know what this one is telling me."_

 _"_ _Then why did you call me then?"_

 _"_ _I need you to pass a message onto Arthur."_

 _"_ _Why can't you go?"_

 _"_ _I can't, my family have me under a super close watch to make sure that I don't leave again."_

 _"_ _Elizabeth. Elizabeth" shouted a very angry Allistor_

 _"_ _Please, please, please Gilbert."_

 _"_ _Ok what do you want to say?"_

 _"_ _Arthur . . . he's . . . he's"_

 _"_ _Ok calm down"_

 _"_ _Arthur's in danger."_

 _"_ _You sure? What happened in your vision?"_

 _"_ _I saw Arthur, happy and smiling one minute and the next he was on the floor, not moving."_

 _"_ _He could have been asleep."_

 _"_ _No I could tell that he wasn't breathing. And there was this pain that went through my entire body. And I know that's what Arthur felt. Please you must tell him."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _"_ _Elizabeth. Elizabeth. If you don't come out right now you'll be in even worse trouble than you are now!"_

 _"_ _Thank you Gilbert. I'm right here Allistor."_

 _"_ _Good now get back inside right now!"_

 _"_ _Yes brother."_

* * *

 **A/N: and we have now entered the main story arc.**

 **I just want to let you know what Elizabeth's visions are like. The best way to describe them is the use of the five basic senses (sight, sound, touch, smell and taste). Elizabeth catches glimpses of people that are involved or things associated with an event. she will hear sounds to do with events for example the chime of a bell or someone's voice. she will feel things that a person will feel. smell that's pretty obvious the surrounding smells in the location. taste is more a rare one.  
an example of a vision would the one she had before Arthur's coronation; what Elizabeth saw was Alfred and Arthur, two gold wedding bands and she saw herself with a quick glimpse of Daniel. sound simple cheers and wedding bells and what she felt was (that supposed) happy feeling that you get when you fall in love (don't quote me that my track record with guys is terrible, one failed relationship after another).**

 **we have also have kind of caught up with what I've got written so far. i'm kinda hoping to get the next chapter done after posting this, and maybe begin the next one as i'm again hoping to get as much done as I can before classes start up again after freshers. and part me is hoping that I have everything for the society fair (one of the people in charge of the anime society for the year).**

 **fuck I'm rambling.**

 **a big thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

As the message ended Gilbird flew out of Gilbert's hand and back into his pocket. Alfred, Arthur and Yao were all left stunned by the message; Alfred had instinctively pulled Arthur into a protective embrace. Elizabeth's message was left ringing in their ears as silence fell in the room.

It had nearly twenty minutes before anyone had said something.

"Aiyah. Not exactly what we wanted to hear at the moment aru."

"Dude that is an understatement"

"Ja totally not awesome."

Alfred could feel Arthur trembling in his arms

"A-Arthur are you ok?"

"Yes . . . yes love. I'm just in shock. First people from magical lines are disappearing and now finding out . . . that something terrible could happen to me."

"I won't allow it. I won't allow something bad to happen to you, not just as soon as I get you in my life."

Alfred's hold on Arthur tightens.

"Well just so you know, golden threads visions don't happen in an instant."

"What."

"He's right Alfred. Elizabeth's visions can show her events that can happen in weeks, months or even years to come."

"Well that makes me feel a tiny bit relieved."

"But, but we still need to be careful. First magic users are disappearing which puts you in danger, and now we know for sure that someone is definitely targeting you."

"I know love. I need to send a message to my family letting them know to put up a barrier."

"Leave that to the awesome me."

Gilbert snapped his fingers and small puff of smoke appeared next to him.

"What do you want this time Gil?"

"Listen kid I need you to take a message to golden threads."

"Oh boy I haven't seen golden threads in a long time. What do I need to tell her?"

"Actually part of the message is for my whole family with a small part for my sister."

"Huh who's this jerk?"

"That's Arthur, golden threads brother."

"Oh still looks like a jerk though."

"Yeah well little dude, your just a snot nosed kid."

"I'm not a kid. I' m a joker."

"Whatever little dude. But you better not bad mouth Arthur in front of me."

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the family's parlour room once again being shouted out by one of her brothers, Allistor to be precise, about her momentarily disappearance earlier. Dylan was her only company during the ordeal. He knew what is was like, he had done the same thing roughly seven years ago and had received them same punishment and scolding word for word.

At this point Elizabeth had tuned out Allistor's voice as the memory of her vision was still fresh in her mind as she could only hope that Gilbert had done what she had asked. She couldn't care less what Allistor was saying or that Seamus and Fergus were agreeing with every word.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth are you listening to me?"

"No Allistor I am not. And I will tell you why." Elizabeth stood up from where she was sitting. "I am tired in practically every way possible. Emotionally? Yes. Mentally? Yes. Physically? Nearly there. You name it."

"Well then you shouldn't have left without permission."

"And then who in this family would have been there for Arthur on the biggest day of his life. It was his coronation Allistor; he needed at least one of us there. So tell me dear brother what is wrong with that?"

"You all most broke a very big rule wee sister. Thankfully Arthur had the decency to send you back home before you did. And I will not mention that guy you met."

"And what you sometimes seem to forget is that you have to do what you are told for the next three years."

"Oh trust me as soon as my full magical potential is unlocked I am straight out that door. And I will be with Daniel, whether you like it or not."

"Wow I thought you guys were supposed to be her caring family. I don't see a lot of caring just more jerks, well all except one."

"P-Peter?"

"Good to see you again golden threads."

Seamus looked back and forth from Elizabeth and Peter "Elizabeth do you know this kid?"

"I do. And he's not a kid, he's a joker."

The four brothers just stared at Elizabeth dumbfounded at the fact that she knew a joker.

"A joker. How does our wee little sister know a joker?" Fergus was the first of the brothers to speak.

"How else do you jerks think she's been able to figure out her visions." The confused looks of the three brothers disappeared into sheer realisation.

"Speaking of visions. Golden threads that last one you had still seems to be affecting you."

"It is Peter. It doesn't help that it was one of the sudden ones. By the way Peter was there a reason as to why you came here? Not that I'm complaining it's great to see you again."

"Oh that's right I was sent to deliver a message to you and your jerk brothers."

"Who's it from Peter?"

"Arthur"

"What's the matter wee little Arthur can't handle being Queen."

"Allistor seeing as how Arthur isn't here I will say this in his behalf. Shut your trap for once. Please Peter what is Arthur's message."

"Hmmmmm. Oh yeah you need to put a protective barrier around the house, cause . . . oh what was it again . . . ah there are people disappearing from magical lines. And Elizabeth thank you for your warning and I'm sorry about last night. I have spoken to Daniel and he now knows that you two unfortunately can't see each other for some time, but do not fret little sister for he will wait for you. Stay safe Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was on the verge of tears, she was glad that Gilbert had delivered her message to Arthur and that Daniel feel the same about her.

Fergus shot up from where he was sitting "I think that I'll go and check the upstairs library for barrier spells."

"Whilst you there Ferg, look for detection spells just in case so that we'll know of whoever it is that tries to get through the barrier."

"Oh great idea Seamus." With that Fergus disappeared up the stairs.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell any of us that you had a vision this morning?"

"Because Allistor, it happened so suddenly and it was so bad that I couldn't think straight. And I had to get a message to Arthur, because it was about him."

Allistor was about to talk back to Elizabeth but was cut off by Dylan

"Allistor now is not the time to reprimand little Elizabeth for not telling any of us. We are in danger and we have to make sure that all of us, and that includes Elizabeth, are all prepared for what could happen." Dylan looked to the youngest of the Kirklands. "After your punishment has ended I'll help you with your defensive spells, and I'm sure that Allistor and Seamus will help with offensive. Got to make sure that you can defend yourself if you get separated from us. If the worst happens of course."

"Thank you Dylan. And thank you Peter for letting us know."

"Pffft it was no problem golden threads. Well I'll see you later."

And with a puff of smoke the small joker was gone leaving the Kirkland family to deal with putting up a protective barrier with detection spells and informing their mother of the news that they had received from Arthur.

* * *

Back in the Library of the Spades castle Yao had been pacing for what felt like hours. The thoughts of finally finding a connection between the missing people and now a threat to the Queen.

"Dude Yao, will you stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"Aiyah how can I? We got to put more guards around the castle and-"

"No!"

"What?"

"No extra guards, no nothing that could let whoever it is know that we know."

"But what about the Queen's safety? Day and night?"

"I'll be with Alfred in his room at night."

"And during the day, unless I have to, I'll stick to Arthur like glue. So there's no need to worry Yao. Spades has been through worse over the years. And we'll get through this just like our predecessors got through wars, famines and disease."

"Aiyah. I guess you're right aru."

"Duh, of course he is. He wouldn't be the awesome King, although not as awesome as me, if he wasn't right?"

"Well now time for me to take meine awesome leave."

And with a puff of smoke Gilbert had left the room.

"I'm guessing that you two decided between yourselves, to sleep together before all this happened?"

Alfred and Arthur both nodded to answer Yao's question. Alfred with a cheesy grin and Arthur with a blush.

* * *

As day turned into night Alfred and Arthur made their way back to Alfred's-no their room. As Alfred started to undress he noticed that Arthur was sitting on the edge of their bed with his eyebrows furrowed. Alfred sat down next to him, placed an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Arthur is everything ok?"

"Yes love. It's just . . ."

"You're worried about everything that happened today and about your family."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess? And I'm worried about them as well."

"Why would you be worried about my family?"

"Cause after yesterday they are technically my family as well."

Arthur nodded in agreement as he relaxed into Alfred's hold.

"But I know that so long as you are by my side Arthur everything will be ok. And I promise you that I will protect you from anyone and anything so long as I live, because I love you with all my heart."

Arthur placed his arm around Alfred's body. "I love you to Al."

"You still worried?"

"Little bit love, why?"

"Cause I think I know something that will take your mind off it."

"What's tha-"

Alfred cut Arthur off as he licked the shell of Arthur's ear.

"You know what love?" Arthur laced his fingers in Alfred's hair "I think that might just do it."

Clothes began to be shed as Alfred and Arthur fell into the sheets of their bed.

As Alfred sat himself between Arthur's legs, Arthur stopped Alfred.

"Love wait."

"What is it?"

Arthur suddenly pushed Alfred so that he was now on his back with Arthur now straddled in his lap.

"Arthur?"

"I . . . I overheard Francis the other day . . . saying that . . . he u-usually is in this position with his . . . his"

"His lovers?"

Arthur only nodded as his reddened.

Arthur began to lower himself onto Alfred's fully erect member.

Alfred moaned at the sudden feeling of Arthur around him. Arthur panted as he finished lowering himself onto Alfred's erect member. Arthur then began to raise his hips and then slam them back down, hitting his sweet spot in the process.

Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips and held him in place.

"You know Artie as much as I like this." Alfred sat up wrapping his arms around Arthur's body. He placed his mouth next to Arthur's ear as he seductively whispered "I like to touch you more."

Alfred rocked his hips thrusting into Arthur once again hitting Arthur's sweet spot. Arthur clung to Alfred "Al . . . fa-faster"

"Whatever you say Artie."

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their climaxes.

They both fell onto the bed in a sweaty exhausted mess. Arthur was the first to fall asleep.

Alfred held Arthur tightly in his arms.

As sleep was slowly taking a hold of Alfred one last thought rushed through his mind.

 _"_ _I will protect you Arthur. Anyone who dares to even think of harming you will have to go through me first and that I vow with all my love."_

* * *

 **A/N: ok so that might have seemed like a wired ending for the chapter, but I like the idea that Alfred does the whole 'vow of everlasting love' sort of thing (reference).**

 **longest chapter so far, over 2,000 words.**

 **I forgot to mention this last week. I mentioned the name Lupei which is the most common fan last name for Romania, he might be making an appearance latter on.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Alfred woke up during in the middle of the night smiling at the fact that Arthur was still safely in his arms. Without his knowing his hold on Arthur tightened, when he realised Alfred loosened enough so that Arthur would be comfortable but not enough for him to be taken away from Alfred.

Alfred had spent the best part of five minutes trying to get back to sleep. But sleep eluded him. Thoughts were running threw his mind. All of them about Arthur.

 _"_ _Why would someone want to hurt him?"_

 _"_ _Who would want to hurt him?"_

 _"_ _Is it because of his magic?"_

 _"_ _Do they hold a grudge against his family?"_

 _"_ _Or a grudge against people with magic?"_

 _"_ _Do they want to abuse his magic?"_

 _"_ _What if whoever is kidnapping magic users and wants to harm Arthur is the same person?"_

 _"_ _Who would want to hurt him?"_

 _"_ _Why would they want to hurt him?"_

 _"_ _What if they've already tried to?"_

 _"_ _Could it be the same people who tried to take advantage of his magic as a kid?"_

 _"_ _Were they at his coronation?"_

 _"_ _Did they see him use magic?"_

 _"_ _Wait. Arthur said that he was light headed during the evening. Maybe. No it can't be. But what if it was. He did say that there are things that people with magic are weak against. What if whoever it is had something that would make defenceless? They . . . they could've taken him from me."_

Alfred's grip on Arthur had tightened at the thought of what could've happened to Arthur.

 _"_ _I . . . I won't allow it. Who? Who could it be?"_

 _"_ _If they were at the coronation. Then at least that narrows it down to a few hundred."_

Alfred climbed out of the bed and quickly grabbed some of his clothes that had been thrown onto the floor. He made sure that Arthur would be safe whilst he left for a few minutes to clear his mind.

* * *

After walking around for what felt like ages, Alfred found Yao.

"You awake to Yao?"

"Alfred? Shi I can't sleep. I guess that's the same with you?"

"Kind of." Alfred shrugs his shoulders as he leans against the wall opposite from where Yao was sitting. "I was asleep, but I woke up like five minutes ago, and couldn't get back to sleep afterwards."

"Is Arthur ok aru?"

"Yeah dude, don't worry. I made sure that he would be ok whilst I left to clear my head."

"Penny for your thoughts aru."

Alfred chuckled a little bit before giving his reply to Yao.

"I just keep thinking about who would do something like this."

Silence fell between two.

Yao let out a sigh "Alfred I know you aru. I know that there has to be more than that. Now spit it out."

"I think that there might be a possibility that the person or persons that are taking people with magic could also be the one or ones that could harm Arthur, and . . ."

"And . . .?"

"And I think that they were here during Arthur's coronation." Alfred's face turned serious

"Aiyah. Now I can see why you couldn't sleep aru. What make you think this?"

"Two things actually. First Arthur told me that people with magic are weak against certain things. And secondly Arthur felt light headed during the evening. After he sent his sister home. Someone must have seen him use magic and then targeted him."

"So what you are saying is that both of these situations could be related and that we could be looking for someone that was here roughly two days ago aru."

"In a nutshell, yeah."

"Aiyah, it feels like everything just got more complicated. I can see why you couldn't get back to sleep."

Alfred ran his fingers threw his hair with a sigh.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the King and Jack; Alfred started to walk away.

"I best go and check on Arthur, make sure that he's ok."

"Sure. Alfred."

Alfred stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah dude?"

"Tomorrow I'll start looking into the guest list, see if there's anything suspicious about them."

"Can I suggest something?"

"If you are going to suggest that I start with those from Clubs, then you can just go and get some sleep."

Alfred laughed as he walked down the corridor back to his and Arthur's room.

* * *

Alfred quietly opened the door to the room, happy to see that Arthur was still asleep in their bed. He slowly crept into the room and carefully lifted the covers. As Alfred climbed into bed Arthur began to stir.

"Hm, Al?" Arthur's eyes fluttered open as he looked towards Alfred.

Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's cheek and let his thumb caress Arthur's face.

"Sorry Artie didn't mean to wake you."

Arthur nuzzled his face into Alfred's hand.

"Did you go somewhere?"

"Only to get a drink."

Arthur scooted closer to Alfred. "For a moment I thought that wasn't you."

Alfred placed an arm around Arthur's body. He started to rub reassuring circles on Arthur's back. "I _will_ always be here for you Arthur."

Arthur pressed his face against Alfred's chest as he fell asleep. It didn't take long for sleep to finally claim Alfred for the night with an arm protectively around his sweet Arthur.

* * *

Months had passed since that nerve wracking day for our trio. Yao had yet to find anything suspicious about the guest that attend Arthur's coronation. And that was just from the guests that came from Spades and Diamonds. Arthur was talking to his family on nearly a daily basis to check on them. He was happy to hear that Elizabeth magic was growing stronger and her range of spells was increasing past that of teleportation spells. Alfred however . . . well he was kind of on edge most of the time. But do not doubt Alfred, no one had noticed how on edge he was; especially whenever someone was close to Arthur for him to feel comfortable.

Alfred, Arthur and Yao decided between them what they had found out that day would stay between just the three of them, well five if you want to count Gilbert and Peter.

They did have the unfortunate luck that the number of people disappearing had increased. What was once about two hundred and fifty was now over three hundred and still increasing daily. This was one reason of the reasons that Arthur was talking with his family, just to make sure that it wasn't one of them that had been taken before the nest list arrived.

But spring had now made it back to Spades, the winter had been fairly harsh, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. With spring came new life to Spades the plants that had slept through winter bloomed with what looked like new life.

To Arthur spring meant his birthday. Which as you can guess Alfred was more than happy to celebrate. Arthur's birthday celebration had gone with nothing bad happening, not just for Alfred and Arthur but throughout Spades itself.

It had been a couple of weeks since Arthur's birthday and Alfred, Arthur and Yao were preparing for the next meeting of the four suits.

* * *

They left early in the morning the day of the meeting.

They sat in the carriage on their way to the designated meeting spot. Arthur and Alfred sat next to each other, Alfred had his arm around Arthur's waist and Arthur had his head resting on Alfred's shoulder.

"So what happens during these meetings?" as Arthur lifted his head slightly

"They're pretty simple. Everything that's happened since the last meeting is discussed. If any of the other suits has had it rough during winter then help is divided between the others. Just the usual boring stuff Arthur."

"It sounds boring, but I'm guessing that it's actually pretty important?"

"It is aru."

"How long does it take to get to the meeting?"

"It shouldn't be too long. Spades is the closest to it. But we will have a break just over half way to let the horses rest and so we can stretch our legs."

Arthur leaned his head back down onto Alfred's shoulder.

"Arthur its ok if you want to get some sleep on the way, Alfred will most likely anytime soon aru."

At this Alfred couldn't help but let out a yawn to prove Yao's point.

"Oh come on Yao *yawn* I'm not that tired."

"Your face says otherwise aru."

With that Alfred and Arthur fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Arthur woke up he found that he was lying on his side and that he was alone in the carriage and that it had stopped. A slight feeling of worry came over him. He got up and looked outside the carriage.

"Alfred?" as he rubs his eyes

Arthur looked around from the entrance of the carriage. Happy to find that Alfred was by the horses

"Oh sorry Arthur. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you up when we stopped."

Arthur stepped out of the carriage and walked over to Alfred.

"That's ok. How long have we stopped for?"

"No more than a few minutes. I think it'll be another few minutes before we get going again."

"Really. So how far away from the meeting are we at the moment?"

"No more than two hours I would say."Alfred took hold of one of Arthur's hands and brought up to his lips. "But with you by my side Arthur, I'm sure that time will fly."

With that Alfred pressed his lips against the back of Arthur's hand. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the man he loved; as every word that spilled from Alfred's lips when talking to Arthur was filled with love so strong that it could have been mistaken for magic in one of its purest forms.

 _"_ _Oh my dear sweet Alfred. You know how to make my heart flutter with your words, along with everything else about you."_

"I'll take that as another way for you saying 'I love you'?"

"You know me so well Arthur."

"Heh. I love you to Alfred."

"Aiyah, will you two stop being so lovey dovey in front of me?"

"No can do Yao. Cause then we can't be all lovey dovey, unless you don't want to be around us?" Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug, burring his face into the crook of Arthur's neck.

Yao could only sigh as he practically face-palmed at Alfred's response.

And just like Alfred said with the next few minutes they were back in the carriage on the final stretch to the meeting of the four Suits. Within the next hour the meeting hall was in view. Arthur caught sight of it as they passed through the gates, blues, reds, greens and oranges decorated the building; each colour representing one of the four Suits. When the carriage came to a stop the door opened and Alfred was the first out. Yao motioned to Arthur that he was next to exit. And as Arthur was about to step out of the carriage Alfred held out his hand to Arthur, which of course he accepted. Yao was the last to exit. With Alfred, Arthur and Yao now out of the carriage, they started to head towards the entrance of the meeting building; Alfred had offered his arm to Arthur which he accepted, smiling as he looped his arm round Alfred's. The faint sound of their carriage leaving them and heading towards the stables so that the horses could get some well deserved rest could be heard. In the inside of the building was just as grand as the outside. Arthur recognised that some of the decor was definitely from Spades and took a good guess at what was from Diamonds, Hearts and Clubs; the colouring helped as well.

When they reached a set of large doors Arthur looked to Alfred and asked "Is this where the meeting will take place?"

"No this is just a waiting room for all the Royals to wait in before the meeting starts."

The doors opened and as Alfred, Arthur and Yao walked in they saw that they weren't the first to arrive.

"Ludwig. Prompt as ever I see."

"Das ist gut to see you again Alfred."

"Hahaha. So Ludwig how much do you think that Diamonds is not only going to be the last to arrive, but their also going to make us wait and Vash is going to have a scowl on his face that says that he's annoyed with Francis?"

"Oh si~ I definitely agree to that" Feliciano practically jumped out from behind Ludwig who could only nod in agreement to what Alfred had said

"Oh mon ami I am hurt, for you to think so little of moi."

"Oh come on Francis you know that I meant it as joke."

"Oui I know. I am known for being fashionably late."

"Your majesty it's not fashionably late you're just late to any meeting or anything like that in general." The scowl on Vash's face became more prominent with every word.

Laughter broke out between the Royals, starting from Spades, then to Hearts and then to Diamonds. Even Ludwig and Francis joined in on the laughter.

When the laughter died down and they had all regained their breath Arthur spoke.

"So is the only ones that we're waiting to arrive is Clubs?"

"That is right Arthur-san"

"Oh looks like we're the last to arrive da. Isn't this a strange turn of events."

"Sorry if we kept you all waiting there was . . ." Roderich pushed up his glasses "there was some important business that we had to attend to before we departed."

"Zhat's ok we haven't been waiting that long for you to arrive."

"Da that is good. So shall we continue with pleasantries or shall we begin?"

"Well the sooner that we are done is the sooner that moi can get some beauty sleep. Early morning travels is dreadful for my complexion."

As they left the waiting room and headed for the room where the meeting would take place; Arthur couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. When he looked around quickly he found that it wasn't Alfred, he was walking with a proud and confident air about him. With not knowing who it could be Arthur tightened his arm around Alfred's as they entered the meeting room.

* * *

 **A/N: first of just let me say that the time skip was necessary to avoid multiple filler chapters.**

 **I am trying to make the chapters longer in length so they might take a little bit longer to be updated. but I promise I will not stop working on it till I have finished it.**

 **we all know that England's birthday is in march which is roughly around spring time. Elizabeth on the other hand . . . well I don't know if the city of London has something like England does, but for the purpose of this fanfic let's just say its during winter, so Lizzy is now 18.**

 **I know I don't say this every time but favs, follows and reviews are amazing.**

 **oh for the next chapter you might want to get your umbrellas ready as a storm might start, haven't fully decided yet though chapter 14 is still in the early works**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

To say that Alfred hadn't noticed Arthur clinging to him more was an understatement. In the time since he had met Arthur, he had learned everything about him; from his love of attending to the roses in the castle grounds to his habit of drinking tea in the afternoon and always at the same time. Alfred had chucked it up to nerves; this was his first meeting after all and only second time being in the location as all the other Royals.

* * *

The meeting so far had gone quite well.

None of the other Suits had too much trouble over the previous winter.

No one was too hungry or too sick. No one's grain store was too low. The animals that were needed to work the land to plant the year's crops were healthy and strong, and in some of the Suits they were already hard at work planting crops.

But the meeting came to a sudden stop at the sound of light snoring, that was surprisingly not from Alfred but from the auburn haired Feliciano.

Both Ludwig and Kiku sighed at this.

Whilst pinching the bridge of his nose Ludwig came to a decision "Ich think it's best that we call it a day."

The others nodded in agreement as they stood up; some stretching joints that had seized up.

"Hu . . . Feli its time to wake up."

"Ve~ five more minutes"

"Feliciano-san the meeting has ended for today, you need to get up."

"Ve~ to~ sleepy~"

"We're going to get some food."

"Can I have pasta~?"

"Ja you can have pasta."

And just like that Feliciano shot out of the room yelling "PASSSTTTAAAAA!"

Ludwig and Kiku left the room at a much slower pace than the suddenly energetic Jack.

* * *

Alfred and been able to finally shake off Yao so that he could finally have some time alone where it was just Arthur and him.

"So how you holding up?"

"A little tired. But it was very intriguing to hear what's happened over the winter for the others. And I have to admit it was quite funny when I saw that Feliciano was about to fall asleep when Roderich was giving Club's report."

"Yeah that was pretty funny. It was so hard not to laugh when I first heard him snore."

"Oh god it was."

Both of them couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Feliciano falling asleep with no one else noticing until it became obvious.

As they stopped laughing after a good few minutes Alfred stood behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life Arthur."

"And I am happy to have you in my life love."

Arthur placed one of his arms onto Alfred's whilst the other had been placed on Alfred's head. And he let his fingers card through Alfred's wheat blond hair.

Alfred looked up into Arthur's emerald eyes and Arthur looked down Alfred's sky blue eyes, both lost in their love for the other.

When their lips touched it sent that spark through both of them and one kiss turned into two, then three, then four. It didn't take long for Arthur to pressed up against the wall with Alfred against him. Arthur hand both of his hands in Alfred's hair. Alfred had one of his hands on the small of Arthur's back and the other on the back of Arthur's head. The kisses became longer and more passionate as Alfred slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth and quickly dominated the smaller blond's mouth. Arthur couldn't help let a moan slip through his lips as Alfred had carefully placed one of his legs in between Arthur's.

It was a good few minutes before their lips finally separated. Both were panting to refill their lungs with air. Their eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust.

Alfred's breathing was finally evening out as he spoke. "You know, cause these meetings can last a good couple of days; there are rooms for the Royals."

"Are you suggesting that we go to our room?"

"Oh I'm not suggesting. I'm saying that we go to our room."

Arthur quickly placed a kiss on Alfred's lips. "Lead the way then Al."

Alfred linked his hand with Arthur's, fingers interlocking, as he leads Arthur through the corridor and up the stairs to where the rooms reserved for the Royals are. They hadn't even noticed that they had passed the others on their way. They were just in their own little world where it was just them. And as soon as they were in their room and the door was locked lips met lips once more and clothes started to be discarded as they made their way to the bed.

* * *

Yao was walking around looking for Alfred and Arthur. "Aiyah where did those two get to this time?"

"Oh Yao good to see you. Are you looking for something?"

"Hello Ivan. And I'm looking for Alfred and Arthur. I don't suppose that you've seen them since the meeting ended for the day?"

"No, I can't say that I have. Ludwig, Francis have either of you seen them?"

"Nein I can't say that I have."

"Oui. I know where they are."

"Aiyah where are they then?"

Francis pointed to behind Yao.

Yao turned around and saw Alfred and Arthur.

"Aiyah where have you two been?"

Alfred and Arthur ran straight past them and up the stairs.

"Don't you two ignore me aru!"

"Yao-san I'm sorry, but they don't seem to be listening."

"It kind of looked like they were in their own world Mr Yao." Squeaked Lillie

"Ohononon I think I know what that means."

Yao face palms with a sigh.

Roderich pushed up his glasses as he stepped up to Yao.

"Yao would you care to join me, Vash and Feliciano for the evening meal. Although it seems that Feliciano has no patience and has already started."

And then they all departed for the dining hall, where Feliciano was happily making his way through a very large bowl of pasta.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were lying naked on their bed, Alfred on top of Arthur, as they enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressing against each other.

Their tongues intertwining as hands roamed over each other's bodies. Alfred was grinding his hips up against Arthur's, earning small lust filled moans from each other.

When they finally stop to catch their breath, Alfred had an idea. He quickly flipped himself so that he was lying on his back and at the same time made it so that Arthur was facing the other way to him, whilst still on top of him.

"A-Al what are you doing?"

"Trust me Artie this is going to be good."

"Al wh-ahh~"

Arthur let out a surprised moan as he felt Alfred's tongue lick his entrance.

"Come on Artie I need some attention too."

Arthur turned his attention to Alfred's throbbing member in front of him. He began to lick Alfred's member before taking the tip of it into his mouth. Arthur placed one of his hands at the base of Alfred's member and the other on Alfred's thigh. Arthur then began to swirl his tongue around the tip of Alfred's member.

"Mmm . . . that feels wonderful Artie. And I bet this feels wonderful for you to."

Alfred ran his tongue along the length of Arthur's member, earning a muffled moan from the smaller blond.

"Hehe guess I was right." An idea popped into Alfred's mind. "But maybe this will be better."

Alfred inserted two of his fingers into Arthur and began to attack his sweet spot.

"Ahhhhh~ Al, I love you so much."

Alfred places a kiss on Arthur's thigh "I love you so much too Artie."

Arthur went back to sucking on Alfred's member and Alfred continued to attack Arthur's sweet spot and occasionally lick his throbbing member.

Arthur removed his mouth from Alfred's member with a plop.

"Al, please . . ."

"Please what Artie?"

"Please"

"Come on tell me what Artie"

"Please . . . put your dick inside me."

"Oh~ needy Artie"

"Please Al"

"Ok Artie. Stay on your hands and knees though."

Arthur stayed on his hands and knees as Alfred lined himself up with Arthur.

As he pushed himself into Arthur, Alfred placed his body over Arthur's and wrapped his arms around Arthur's body; placing one arm on Arthur's chest and the other on his hip.

Alfred waited till Arthur moved his hips.

Alfred decided to keep his thrusts slow and make Arthur nearly beg for more.

Arthur found that Alfred's slow pace was making him crazy for more, each time Alfred hit his sweet spot the pleasure would be dragged out.

"A-Al"

"What is it Artie?" Alfred placed a kiss on the shell of Arthur's ear.

"Please move faster."

"Are you sure Artie?"

"Yes Al please, please as fast as you can."

"Whatever my Queen wishes."

Alfred began to thrust into Arthur at full force. Each thrust earning a load, pleasure filled moan from Arthur.

Alfred glided the hand from Arthur's chest up to his face.

"Al wha-ahh~"

"Suck. I'm sure that you don't want everyone to hear us."

Arthur willingly accepted Alfred's fingers into his mouth lapping his tongue around each digit.

After a few minutes Alfred decided to give Arthur's neglected member some much needed attention. As Alfred began to pump Arthur, the moans he let out filled with even more pleasure.

The pleasure of both front and back was driving Arthur closer to the edge.

Alfred was coming to the edge as well. He removed his fingers from Arthur's mouth only to replace them with his tongue.

With tongues interlocking once more both Alfred and Arthur both hit their climaxes in a mess of moans and pure pleasure. Both of them collapsed onto the bed and fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next time that they woke up it was late at night.

"Mmm Alfred wh-what time is it?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's late."

"I guess that means that we miss dinner."

"Mmm I don't care so long as I have you I don't need anything else."

It was only the sound of Alfred's stomach that betrayed him.

Arthur could only laugh as Alfred's face turned red.

"W-why don't we go and get something to eat then?"

Arthur nodded in agreement and Alfred pulled out of Arthur. Both of them got off the bed and dressed in their shirts, trousers and shoes and then left the room.

They quietly made their way to the kitchen being careful not to wake anyone as they made their way there.

When they entered the kitchen Arthur asked a question. "Are you sure that it's ok for us to be in here this late? What if someone else comes in?"

"It's ok Arthur. The only other person that could possibly come in here this late is Feli, and that will only to get more pasta."

"You sure Alfred?"

"Yeah totally. Man Feli can eat a lot of pasta. I mean the amount he eats and how quickly he eats it too just seems inhuman."

"Does he really eat that much?"

"Oh yeah large amounts of it, and he's so skinny it makes you think 'where does it all go?' Whereas with me, ok I know I can eat a lot but I use it to build up my strength."

"Oh trust me love I know that you are pure muscle."

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the waist and pulled Arthur close to him.

"Oh so you noticed Artie."

"I sure did Al. And might I say, very impressive."

"You're a tease Artie you know that."

"Only when I'm with you."

Alfred held Arthur in his arms

"I just feel so safe in your arms Alfred."

"Well then I'm never, ever, ever letting go of you Arthur never ever." Alfred picked up Arthur and spun him as his hold of him tightened.

"Oh Alfred my love."

"Mmm~ I love it when you call me that Arthur."

"Hehe oh I had noticed my dear Alfred."

"You know I've been thinking that maybe if I became a bit stronger then" Alfred picked up Arthur so that he was carrying him. And Arthur hooked his arms around Alfred's neck "I could carry you whilst fighting off any attacking enemy."

"That's sweet love, but you really should use other arm for holding you shield and not for carrying me."

"Oh come on with your magic you could be my shield. You could defend whilst I attack."

"A-Alfred don't mention my magic so carelessly, what if someone heard you?"

"I told you no one is going to be awake, especially at this late hour."

"Ok, but just be careful please. I don't want anything bad to happen." Arthur looked away as he spoke

"Arthur is something wrong?" Alfred placed Arthur back down and cupped both sides of his face so that Arthur was looking him in the eye.

"I . . ." Arthur debated about whether or not to tell Alfred, but knew that he couldn't hide anything from him. "When we were going in for the meeting it felt as if someone was staring at me. I'm probably just being paranoid"

"First meeting so it was probably nerves. I know that I had them and it did feel as if everyone's eyes were on me the whole time. So don't worry Arthur cause I'm right here beside you and I will always be."

"I know you will Alfred."

Their lips meet in a loving kiss only for this time both of their stomachs to betray them. They both laughed at this. They grabbed some food and made their way back up to their room, still being careful as to not wake anyone especially with food in hand and the occasional giggle. When they got back to their room they ate the food they had brought back with them and then settled under the covers of the bed arms wrapped around each other and sleep claimed them for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning the other Royals were once again seated in the dining hall when Alfred and Arthur joined them.

Francis was the first to speak to them as they entered the room "Bonjour mon amis. I'm a right in saying that you two had a more than wonderful night _together_ from what I heard ohonon."

Arthur's face reddened at Francis' words.

 _"_ _Oh dear god they did hear us last night. This is so embarrassing."_

"Francis we are not here to discuss their marital affairs."

"Oh Ludwig you are such a kill joy."

Alfred and Arthur sat down next to Yao. After breakfast was finished and the Royals had finished talking amongst themselves the meeting started once again.

Ludwig stood from his seat and spoke first. "Seeing as how we were able to finish off the reports yesterday, today we will discuss any issues that are going on in each of our Kingdoms. Who would like to go first?"

"Ve~ well there were the reports of some bandits before we left yesterday."

"Ja there was that."

Hours had passed and each one of the Royals had discussed in detail the issues in their Kingdoms and solutions had been resolved. Bandits in Hearts, an excessive amount of mice in Diamonds and in Clubs some of the wells having dried up over winter.

"Well then mon amis that just leaves Spades."

Alfred, Arthur and Yao all looked at each other before one of them spoke.

"Sorry to inform you guys but there aren't any issues going on in Spades." Alfred gave a wave of his hand to give an air of confidence to his words.

"Oh that's not what I've been hearing."

And just like that all eyes turned to Ivan.

* * *

 **A/N: so. much. fluff.**

 **and I leave you on a cliffhanger, with the next chapter already in the works**

 **the fluff in this one is thanks to the fact that I finally got the chance to watch the new Cinderella film (big, big Cinderella fan) and the beautiful moments between Ella and the prince oh my goodness they were lovely I nearly cried a couple of times.**

 **I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to have Feliciano be the comedy factor in this, for the time being that is.**

 **a big thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	16. Chapter 16

**first of, Happy Hetalia day. to celebrate I give you a new chapter. enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Oh that's not what I've been hearing."

Alfred, Arthur and Yao all looked towards Ivan; Arthur and Yao doing their best to hide the shocked reaction on their faces. Alfred however was shocked bit hid it so well, but he couldn't hide the daggers for eyes he had when he looked towards Ivan.

"What are you saying Ivan?"

"I'm just saying that I've heard differently to what you're saying Alfred."

"And where did you hear such a lie from aru?"

"Oh it's not a lie from what I've heard."

"That's still not answering my question aru."

Yao slammed his fist on the table.

"I have . . . my sources."

"You mean a spy. You have a spy in my Kingdom Ivan!"

"Da you could say that."

Arthur leapt from his seat to stop Alfred.

"A-Alfred stop." What Arthur decided to say next, he thought it was best to be a whisper at best. "I don't like the sound of it either, but at this rate it might be best to . . . to let them know."

 _"_ _But not everything."_

"A-Are you sure Arthur?"

"I'm afraid so Alfred. L-let me do it you and Yao seem a bit riled up at the moment."

Alfred nodded and Arthur turned to face the other Royals.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

 _"_ _I can't show weakness, not right now."_

"Ivan is right. There is something going on in Spades at the moment, in fact it's been going on for over a year now."

"What! What is happening?"

"People from Spades have been reported as missing."

"How many?"

"At the last count yesterday it was three hundred and fifty."

"Mon dieu, this is terrible. Is there any connection?"

"No"

 _"_ _This is the part that I must lie. To protect myself at least."_

"But we do have a theory, but it's not sound."

"He's lying again."

"I-I'm not Ivan."

"Da you are Arthur and that is not the only thing you are hiding from the rest of us."

"Arthur isn't hiding anything Ivan! Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Alfred! Verdammt you need to calm down."

"I will not. Ivan has a spy or even multiple spies in my country. And now he's accusing Arthur of hiding something!"

"You need to calm down so that we can deal with this in a civilised manner."

"Oh there is no point in trying to be civilised about this friend. Spades is not telling us the whole truth on the matter of their people going missing."

"Alfred mon ami is this true?"

Alfred let out an exasperated sigh, this wasn't going well in his eyes. "Yes. We do know what the connection is; but we can't do anything because we don't know who is going to be next."

"Vhat is the connection then Alfred?"

"They all have magic."

"Seriously magic. Mon ami you can't be serious. I mean how did you even come up with a connection like that?"

"I am serious Francis and" Alfred looked to Arthur who only nodded "it was Arthur who found the connection. Me and Yao couldn't find one for ages and when Arthur looked at the list of names . . . he saw the connection in an instant."

"How could Arthur-san have seen a connection that involves magic?"

Silence fell between Alfred, Arthur and Yao. None of them wanted to say anything, if anything they wanted a topic change and quickly.

"Is there something that you don't want to tell us then?"

"Sorry Ludwig but it is a secret between the three of us."

"I know the secret, and it's to do with Arthur."

All eyes were once again on Ivan but they quickly shifted to Arthur; whose face drained of all life at the mention of his name.

 _"_ _No please no. Don't tell me that Ivan Knows. How could he have found out?"_

"Ivan!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol"

That light headed feeling that Arthur had months ago was back but a what felt like ten time worse; so worse that he would've collapsed onto the floor if Alfred hadn't caught him.

"Arthur. Arthur, are you ok?"

"Mon dieu is everything ok?"

"Sorry Alfred. I feel . . . really light headed a-all of a s-sudden."

 _"_ _Light headed just like after his coronation."_

"What an interesting reaction. Most have just passed out completely."

"Ivan this is your doing isn't it?"

Alfred was staring to lose control of his anger.

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"What do I mean? Everything! Everything Ivan! Kidnapping my people and doing this to Arthur."

"Hmmmm, da I am the one taking your magic users or more likely it's my soldiers' doing so under my orders."

"Gott Verdammt Ivan why?"

"Why? Why you ask? It is because I want Clubs to be the most powerful of all the Kingdoms in the entire deck. And I need the magic that is found in Spades in order to do that. Oh and I'll be taking Arthur; he's got the most powerful magic I've seen."

"Like hell you will!"

"Oh Alfred like you even have a choice in the matter."

Ivan took his pipe cane and hit it once against the floor, immobilising everyone except himself, Elizabeta, Roderich and Arthur. Ivan walked over to Alfred and Arthur and pulled a weakened Arthur out of Alfred's grasp. Arthur did his best to fight off Ivan, but nothing he did seemed to work.

"A-Alfred." Arthur tried desperately to reach back to Alfred, who was trying his best to work against the immobilisation spell that had been cast on him, but just couldn't.

Arthur looked to Alfred and then to Ivan, a look of determination in his eyes. Arthur did his best to gather up his magic.

"Flipendo"

Ivan's grasp on Arthur was gone as he, Elizabeta and Roderich were sent flying across the room. Arthur staggered on his feet as he tried to regain his balance.

"Oh I see you still have some fight in you."

As Ivan rose to his feet Arthur cast another spell.

"Protego Horribilis"

"Now on the defensive I see. I guess I'll have to give up this time. But don't think that this is over. This is my declaration of war on the other suits."

With that Ivan once again hit his cane against the floor sending out a flash of light that made Arthur close his eyes. When he opened them again the King, Queen and Jack of Clubs were gone, but the immobilisation spell was still in effect. With Ivan now gone Arthur was feeling stronger.

He looked over the other Royals all desperate to break free of their bonds, none more so than Alfred. With a clear voice Arthur said "Finite incatatem"

Ivan's spell was broken.

As soon as Alfred could move again, he ran to Arthur and clung to him for dear life.

"Arthur . . . I'm sorry"

"Alfred there's nothing for you to be sorry about-"

"There is! I said that I would protect you, that if anyone wanted to get to you they would have to go through me first. But when it actually came down to it I couldn't do a thing but stand there and watch."

"Alfred love, it's not your fault; blame it on that immobilisation spell that Ivan cast."

"I guess, but I just felt so useless."

"Hey you are my strong, wonderful King and husband, you are not useless Alfred."

"Scheiße. This isn't good Clubs declaring war just like that"

"Ve Ludwig what are we going to do? I'm scared."

"Well it's obvious that we are all going to have to prepare for war against Clubs. It will be best if we all went back to our respective Kingdoms to sought out our armies and then reconvene in Spades as they are the closest to Clubs and the most likely the ones that they will target first."

"Oui if Spades falls then neither Diamonds nor Hearts combined will be a match against Clubs."

Arthur felt saddened as a thought came to mind.

"Especially since Ivan will most likely force the kidnapped magic users against us."

"Oh dear those poor people." Lillie clung to her brother at the thought of having to fight against people who are fighting against their will.

"Alfred will Spades be ok until Hearts and Diamonds arrive with our armies?"

"Of course dude. If I have to I will personally make sure that bastard Ivan won't cross the border like he did last time."

"Alfred please don't be reckless."

"I won't Arthur. It's just at the moment I want to punch his lights out."

"I think zhat is best zhat we all head back to our Kingdoms as soon as possible."

"Yes I . . . I want to check on my family."

"Quoi? They have magic too?"

"Yes magic runs in families. It's not random."

The nine Royals left the meeting room and packed up their stuff and entered their respected carriages and headed back to their Kingdoms to prepare for the war against Clubs.

Alfred stayed close to Arthur the whole time, the memory of Arthur nearly being taken away staying fresh in his mind. On their way back to Spades Alfred held Arthur in his arms and vice versa, they didn't even stop on the way back to the castle of Spades to let the horses rest. They wanted to get back to one place that would be safe for them.

They were lucky that they arrived back without a problem.

A guard was the first to greet them.

"Your Majesties. Your back early, did everything go ok at the meeting?"

"Not really aru. Clubs has declared war on the other Suits."

"No way. Oh Queen Arthur."

"Yes ah . . ."

"Matthias."

"Matthias, what is it?"

"There are some people here that say that they you're family."

"What? Where are they?"

"Th-The throne room."

Arthur ran through the hallways of the castle as he made his way to the throne room; Alfred and Yao hot on his heels.

When they got to the doors leading to the throne room Arthur pushed open the door hoping that it wasn't his family on the other side of the doors.

Once the doors were opened Arthur thought his heart would stop as each member of his family looking dishevelled and beaten.

"What the hell happened?"

"Isn't it obvious wee brother we got our arses handed to us." Allistor was the first to speak.

Alfred and Yao soon entered the room and saw the state of the Kirkland family.

"Aiyah"

"Woh dudes you don't look too good."

"Yah think!" both Seamus and Fergus shouted at Alfred.

"Arthur"

"Yes Dylan?"

"Is there some place that mother could rest?" Dylan looked to his brothers, who all had the same look in their eyes. "Everything . . . has been a little too much for her."

"Sure. Yao could you get one of the maids please?"

"Shi"

Yao left the room and was back within a few minutes with one of the maids who helped Rosaline to her feet and walked her out of the throne room and took her to one of the guest rooms. Throughout this Arthur's brothers didn't say a word.

Once Rosaline had left the room and Yao had returned did something become noticeable to Alfred.

"Hey, isn't there one less of you?"

"What?" Arthur looked around his siblings not noticing till after about the third head count.

"Where . . ."

"Arthur stay calm."

"Where. Is. Elizabeth?"

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan couldn't bring themselves to look at Arthur.

"What happened? Tell me what happened to her now!"

"Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth was taken by the people you warned us about. They were wearing Clubs uniforms." Dylan looked down as he delivered the news to Arthur.

"Aiyah this isn't good."

"Yao dude I'm sure that is an understatement."

Alfred walked up to Arthur and did his best to place a comforting arm on the other. Arthur willingly accepted Alfred's arm around his shoulders.

"Seamus what actually happened. How could you allow Elizabeth to be taken?"

"Arthur trust me we did our best to keep her safe-"

Allistor butted in "But those bastards snuck up behind us and took her when we thought she was safe."

"I think it will be best if we just tell wee Art what happened."

"Thank you Fergus and will you not call me that."

* * *

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor, Dylan and Elizabeth were all outside the Kirkland manor, helping Elizabeth with her spells. At the moment it was Dylan who was helping with fire spells.

"That's it. Keep your focus."

"I-I'm trying Dylan."

The small fire in Elizabeth's hands went out in a puff and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry wee sister you're getting the hang of it."

"I know Seamus. It's just; it's more difficult than teleportation spell. And I know that I can do the basics with other spell, but getting to a level where I can use it for attacking or defending is tiring."

"Ock enough whining water sphere now."

"Oh what a caring brother you are Allistor."

Elizabeth sighed once again and conjured a water sphere.

Elizabeth did her best to keep up with Allistor's demands, but eventually she had enough and just threw the water at her brother. Allistor had dodged the water just before it hit.

"Oi what was that for?"

"For being bossy as usual."

"That's it. Magic fight! Free for-"

BANG

"Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know Dylan, but I have a bad feeling."

CRACK

"Look up there." Allistor pointed towards the sky.

"There's a break in the barrier."

"Ferg, you did use the strongest barrier spell you could find right?"

"Ay Seamus I did. Detection spells to."

CRACK

"What is going on out here?"

"Mother the barrier is breaking."

"Oh dear."

The barrier continued to crack and then . . . it fell apart. The pieces of the barrier disintegrated in mid air. At the edge of the forest surrounding their home a group of soldiers dressed in green uniforms appeared.

"Get the magic users now!"

Seamus turned to Elizabeth knowing that she wasn't safe here.

"Elizabeth you need to get out of here now!"

"B-But Seamus-"

"Now!"

Elizabeth looked at the encroaching Club soldiers and then back to her family. She didn't want to leave them but at the moment she had no choice.

"O-Okay"

Elizabeth ran round the side of their home hoping to find somewhere safe to hide.

With Elizabeth now out of the way the Kirkland's unleashed their spells on the soldiers.

"Oi what the hell is this. Our spells aren't working on them."

"Your right Allistor. This isn't good, Seamus any ideas?"

"At the moment Dylan, I think the best idea might be to run."

"Ok but we'll need to grab Elizabeth first."

"Captain we've got one."

"Well done. Bring the user to me."

"Let go of me!"

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan all looked at the direction they heard the shout from and couldn't believe what they saw. Their little sister Elizabeth in the grasp of Clubs soldiers.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth heard her brothers shout her name. She saw that it wouldn't be long before they got captured too.

 _"_ _No. I can't let that vision come true."_

Elizabeth was able to free one of her arms and quickly cast a teleportation spell on her family to send them to the one place that they would be safe, the castle of Spades with Arthur and Alfred.

One of the soldiers turned to Elizabeth, anger clearly on his face.

"You little bitch!"

Elizabeth was hit on the side of her head, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

Arthur was distraught from hearing what had happened to his family. Elizabeth had been taken by Ivan's soldiers; his dear sister that he only wanted to protect, to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to. And now who knows what is happening to her. The thought of something like that was one that Arthur didn't want to think about. Arthur could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes, so he buried his face in Alfred's chest as he let his tears fall.

Alfred could feel Arthur's tears and his sadness for his sister. He could only hope that nothing like this ever happened to Mattie. Alfred held Arthur tightly in his arms.

Yao made sure that the Kirkland's were all given rooms to rest in. He too was distraught at hearing what had happened to the youngest of the Kirkland family. He had only talked to Elizabeth for a brief moment but could tell that she was a kind and pure soul and for this to happen was terrible.

* * *

 **A/N: ok so not quite a happy chapter for hetalia day, but war has been declared. now I need to figure out how to write fight scenes.**

 **I've been waiting for hetalia day just so I can upload this chapter.**

 **I've had the scene with the Kirkland family planned out for a while now and I'm happy at how its turned out.**

 **also the spells I used hehehehe, I wonder where I got them from?**

 **the next chapter will have a slight warning on it as the beginning will be from Elizabeth's perspective after being captured, and there will be some new characters as well.**

 **a big thanks to all the favs, follows and reviews you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF AND REFERENCE TO TOURTURE**

* * *

Chapter 16

Elizabeth was thrown into an iron bared cell.

She didn't dare to open her eyes to see what horror may lie around her, she could only cry as she lay curled up on the stone floor. Elizabeth just let her tears fall not caring if those stupid guards heard her.

 _"_ _I-I can only hope that they're ok."_

 _"_ _The only thing I could do could do to keep them safe was to sacrifice myself so that they wouldn't fall into this fate."_

 _"_ _I feel so weak in here. Th-there must be something in those bars that weakens magic users. I wonder if I went to sleep, would I wake up afterwards."_

 _"_ _No I want to be able to see my family again. I want to see Daniel again."_

Elizabeth could hear the faint screams as one of magical brethren was being beaten up by the Club soldiers. This only made her cry harder. Hoping, just hoping that the sound of her crying would be enough to drown out their screams to her ears; and only hope that what was happening to them wouldn't happen to her, but part of her could tell that was wishful thinking.

"Miss?"

A hand touched her shoulder, making her jolt away from the stranger in the cell.

"Woah it's ok. We're not like those Club brutes, we're not gonna hurt you miss."

Elizabeth looked at the person or rather persons who were in the same cell as her. There wasn't much light, but she could just about make them out. One of them was taller than other with what looked like white hair and purple eyes. The smaller of the two had scruffy brown hair that had two little pigtails at the top, amber eyes and what seemed strange was that he had elongated canine teeth that showed when he smiled.

 _"_ _Are those fangs?"_

"Wh-Who are you two?"

The smaller of the two was the first to speak. "Lupei, Dorin Lupei."

"Bondevik, Emil Bondevik."

"And who might you be miss?"

"K-Kir-Kirkland,-" the other cells came to like at the mere mentioning of Elizabeth's last name.

"Kirkland? Did I hear that right?"

"There's a Kirkland here?"

"Oh what luck maybe we can get out of here."

"Which one is it?"

"You know I heard that the new Queen of Spades is a Kirkland."

"What!" multiple voices sounded in unison

"Oh please don't tell me that they have our Queen."

"Which Kirkland is it?"

"You can help us right?"

"Help us get out of here please."

"Help us!"

"Help us please!"

"Help us!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help you! I am of no use to you."

Elizabeth's tears were now falling harder than before.

"I am the youngest of the Kirklands, I haven't even reached the age where my magic potential is unlocked."

"With whatever is in these bars has weakened my magic to a point that even if I were to use my best teleportation spell, it would only work on a handful at most. I'm sorry that I'm not my one of my brothers, but I couldn't let them get captured."

"M-Miss, did you sacrifice yourself for your family?"

Elizabeth could only nod

"Why did you do that? I mean the Kirklands should have been able to defeat those idiots with ease."

"Because no matter what would've happened the outcome would have been the same, all of us would have been captured. I went with the best option I had to save them."

"Wait a second, do you have the ability to see visions of the future?"

Elizabeth only nodded to answer Emil's question.

Quite murmurs broke out amongst the cells and their occupants.

"This is bad if Clubs finds out about that miss, they'll try to use it against the rest of the deck. Is there anyone that knows besides your family?"

Elizabeth looked towards Dorin, whilst wiping away some of her tears.

"I'm sure that one of my brothers has told the King and Jack. My family has been in hiding for as long as I can remember . . . Th-There are also two more that know."

"Who are they?" Emil had a stern look on his face.

Elizabeth raised her hands in defence "Th-They're Jokers, by the names of Gilbert and Peter. They've been helping me to understand what my visions mean."

"Jokers, wow miss that's amazing. To know Jokers you must be really cool."

"Not really. And please my name is Elizabeth."

"Okay miss Elizabeth."

The distant screams had stopped and the cell door opened. And was dragged out of the cell by her hair and down the dismal hallway to the room where the screams had come from. Emil and Dorin did what they could to stop Elizabeth from being taken from the cell, but without magic it was pointless. The door was shut and Elizabeth was put in chains that cut into her skin; the chains also had the same properties as the bars of the cells. With the chains now around her wrist she was lifted up off the floor, her feet barely touching the ground. The guards had left the room only to be replaced by one single person.

"Privet little Kirkland."

"K-King Ivan"

"Oh good you remember me."

"It's kind of hard to forget the face of a Royal, especially a King."

"Da true. Now little Kirkland I was told that the reason why I don't have the rest of your family here, is because of you. You used a spell that sent your family to another location, thereby allowing only you to be captured by my soldiers. What I want to know is . . ." Ivan grabbed Elizabeth by the neck tightly. "Where did you send them?"

"I-I'll . . . n-never . . . tell you."

"Oh I do like it when they still have spirit. It's so fun to break."

Ivan let go of Elizabeth's neck and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Little Kirkland you come from a powerful, noble family; so shall we see what the other end of the scale is like then da?"

Ivan returned with an iron bar that had been kept in a small fire. He wacked the bar against the left side of Elizabeth's waist. A scream erupted from Elizabeth's throat as the hot metal burn through the fabric of the dress and then her skin.

"Tell me!"

"No"

The iron bar was taken off her waist only to be placed on her back.

More screams erupted from her throat.

"Tell me where they are now."

"N-N-No"

"Oh little Kirkland you will tell me eventually. And you will break like some of your so called brethren have done, and then you will do as I say in the war against the rest of the deck."

Ivan took out a small dagger and cut open the skirt of her dress and the still hot iron bar was placed against her bear skin.

Back in their cell Emil and Dorin could hear the sounds of Elizabeth's screams.

"Stay strong miss Elizabeth. When they get bored they'll stop."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed. Elizabeth was covered in cuts, bruises and a lot of burns.

"Come on little Kirkland, tell me where did you send your family."

". . . never."

"Tsk fine. Send her back to her cell."

Elizabeth's lifeless body was dragged through the hallway once again as she was taken back to her cell. She was thrown carelessly back into the small cell. The blue dress that she had been wearing was now replaced with brown coloured rags that showed all the damage that her legs had taken. Emil and Dorin both went up to Elizabeth to check on her.

"Miss Elizabeth are you ok?"

Elizabeth could only just manage a nod in response to Dorin.

"You don't need to be strong with us Elizabeth; I'm sure that everyone here has been through the same thing. Dorin is there any water left; we need to clean these wounds as best as we can."

Emil and Dorin did the best they could to clean all the cuts and burns. They had to keep reminding Elizabeth not to move or the cuts will open up again. Elizabeth listened to them and let them take care of her injuries, the need to sleep slowly taking over her body.

"Hey Emil I think she's asleep."

"That's good. Let her rest for a bit Dorin."

"Hey Bondevik. How's Kirkland doing? It kind of sounded like she had the shit kicked out of her in there."

Emil looked at where the voice was coming from and saw that it was from the cell opposite "She's . . . ok. I think that bastard Ivan took it out on her that he didn't get the rest of her family."

"Do you think that she told them where they are or about you know?"

"I doubt it. From what I know of the Kirkland family it is that they are all really stubborn. In fact they are as stubborn as you can get. So I don't think told them about either."

"That's a relief."

"We should try to get some rest, before it all starts up again."

Silence fell amongst the cells and their occupants, as they all tried to rest for the night, dreaming of being free from their confinement and back with their loved ones. Except for Elizabeth, her sleep was riddled with visions. Visions that she hoped wouldn't come to pass. But that once again was wishful thinking, there wasn't much in her current situation to prevent the future she was being shown.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were sitting in the arm chair next to the fireplace in their room. They cuddled each other as Arthur sat on Alfred's lap. Alfred had his arms wrapped around Arthur's body, his fingers where carding through Arthur's hair as chaste kisses were placed on his head. Arthur had long since buried his face against Alfred's chest taking in the reassuring notions that his sweet Alfred gave him. But his tears didn't cease to stop.

"It'll be ok Arthur. I promise that we'll find a way to get Elizabeth and everyone else back in one piece, together."

"I hope so Alfred. If that bastard Ivan does anything to hurt her, he'll have me to answer to."

"And me, my cousin and your entire family and who knows maybe even Yao too."

Alfred looked down to Arthur and saw that he had cried himself to sleep.

"Hehehe, but first I think some sleep is needed for both of us."

Alfred picked up Arthur and carried him, to their bed. He placed Arthur on the bed and took off his boots and waistcoat before placing him under the covers. Once he got himself under the covers as well he wrapped his arms back around Arthur, who subconsciously put his arm around Alfred and pulled himself closer to Alfred.

 _"_ _So help me Arthur we will get Elizabeth back."_

Alfred let sleep take its nightly hold of him as he protectively hugged a sleeping Arthur.

* * *

"Hey Seamus."

"What is it Ferg?"

"Do you think that Elizabeth knew that this was gonna happen?"

"There is a strong possibility that she did."

Fergus sat up in his bed and looked at his twin.

"Then why didn't she tell us?"

Seamus turned to face his twin. "Think of it like this Ferg; with the barrier and the detection spells, if she had told us would we have believed her?"

"I . . . I guess not. But there had to have been away were we all got out of this together, no one getting captured."

"There might have been, or there might have not. Her visions could have shown her all manner of different outcomes and she might have chosen the best possible one, where the one with the weakest magic is captured."

"Weakest? Weakest, what about her visions Seamus?"

"In terms of magical strength Ferg. You know that me, you, Allistor, Dylan and Arthur all have very strong magic and can put up a good fight. Whereas Elizabeth, she's two years away from reaching her full magical potential and besides from her visions our little sisters best spells are that of teleportation."

"When you put it like that Seamus . . ."

"I know now try to get some sleep Ferg it's been a long day, for all of us. We'll talk about this again with everyone when we're all rested."

* * *

Ivan walked into the war room where Elizabeta and Roderich were waiting.

"Hello your majesty. How are the new inmates?"

"Stubborn. This one refuses to break, which makes that more fun."

"Which one of the Kirklands is it then that is being so stubborn your majes-"

Roderich felt a sharp sting to the side of his face.

"You fool we only have one of the Kirklands in or grasp and that is because this one used a spell to send them to another location and is refusing to tell me where that is."

"My apologies your majesty. I had yet to be informed of the situation."

"Tsk, it is no matter this one will break like the others. Prepare the soldiers and magic users whose spirits have already been broken and send them to Spades. I will not be happy till we have every last magic user in Spades in my grasp."

"Yes your majesty."

"And then once Alfred is grovelling at my feet and I have his precious Queen Arthur in my grasp. The rest of the deck will have to admit that Clubs is the strongest of all the Suits. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

* * *

 **A/N: now introducing Emil (Iceland) and Dorin (Moldova). and yes I know that Bondevik isn't Icelands real last name but in this fanfic he is Norway's younger brother so they will share the same last name.**

 **sorry about what I did to Elizabeth at the beginning, but well it kind of had to be done. Ivan's not treating them to sweets he wants them to swear their loyalty to Clubs, and well some just refuse and that's when it gets a bit violent. And in all honesty it hurt me to hurt Lizzy, that's the reason why I put some fluff in to hopefully counteract it, and a moment between Seamus and Fergus to see what some of the Kirklands are thinking at the moment.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Morning had arrived in the Spades castle but no one was well rested, mentally speaking. The thoughts of yesterday's events still played in their minds.

A pregnant silence had fallen in the drawing room. Neither Alfred, Arthur, Yao or the entire Kirkland, baring Rosaline who had excused herself after breakfast, wanted to be the first to speak.

"I guess that I'll be the first to speak then aru. We need to discuss what we are going to do."

"Dudes Yao is right. I know you've lost a family member, but other people have lost someone or entire families to Ivan's stupid orders."

"Well Diamonds and Hearts have already said they are going to help. They're probably getting their armies ready as we speak. We should probably start with getting our soldiers ready and positioned along the border with Clubs; we don't know when Ivan is going to strike so it'll probably be best to make sure that we're prepared for when they do."

"Arthur's right we can't sit around and wait for something to happen; we need to be ready for those bastards."

"But there is also the problem that you'll also have to fight our brethren as well."

"Ay Dylan's right; soldiers aren't going to be enough to fight magic."

"Then how do we fight magic aru?"

"We fight magic with magic."

"Art's right that's the best way to fight magic. But we'll need more than the five of us."

"Hey what about the other magic user that are still in Spades, would that be enough?"

"Alfred dear that is a brilliant idea."

Alfred had a proud look on his face. "Well I am the King for a reason."

"That reason being you were chosen by a magical clock."

"Shut your mouth Allistor. I will not have you bad mouthing Alfred."

Allistor just huffed at Arthur.

"So how do we contact them aru?"

"Magic." Seamus and Fergus said in unison

"Ok . . . so how is that done then aru?"

"To send a message out strong enough to reach every point of Spades. And remember some of the families are like what ours used to be, in hiding. So there are bound to be barriers that will need to be broken through."

Arthur stood up from where he was sitting next to Alfred. "Seamus is right Alfred. This is going to take all of us to do this. You and Yao get the soldiers sorted."

Alfred took a hold of Arthur's hand as he looked his beloved Queen in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll find me when you're done."

"Of course love." Arthur leaned down to Alfred who quickly took the chance to steal a kiss from Arthur's lips.

"Oi you two save that stuff for later."

Arthur reluctantly pulled away from Alfred to see that his brothers were already standing by the door. "Allistor I swear one of these days I'm going to make sure that mouth of yours stays firmly shut."

"Ohhhhh I'm quacking in me boots Arthur."

Allistor received a smack to the back of the head.

"Oi Seamus what was that for?"

"Now isn't the time for you two to start bickering. Come on we need to get this spell done as soon as possible."

Arthur left with his brothers, leaving Alfred behind with his trademark puppy pout.

"Well aru" Yao got up from his seat and looked to Alfred who still had his puppy pout face. "We should get the soldiers sorted whilst they're busy."

As Alfred stood up he latched his arms round the back of his head. "Yeah I guess so."

* * *

"Oi so where are we going to perform this bloody spell then?"

"The best place would be outside somewhere. Arthur I'll let you lead, cause you know this place better than the rest of us."

"Of course Seamus."

Arthur lead his brothers through the castle hallways and out into the gardens. He lead his brothers through the gardens with Allistor constantly grumbling and complaining all the way. Allistor was receiving glares from Fergus and the occasional smack round the head from Seamus. Arthur half contemplated sealing his mouth shut with a spell, but knew that his mumbles would be far more irritating than him speaking.

Arthur stopped in the centre of the large circular garden, in an area surrounded in nothing but roses.

"Finally." Allistor grumbled

"What needs to be done next Seamus?"

"We need to stand in a circle and hold hands and don't even think of complaining again Allistor."

The Kirkland brothers formed a circle and took each other's hands, Allistor quietly complained under his breath."

"Oi what's next?"

"We'll need to put a lot of magic into the message. Arthur you'll be the one to come up with the message that will be sent to our brethren ok."

"Ok Seamus."

They all closed their eyes and begun to gather up their combined magic. Arthur was putting together a message that would bring out every magic user there out in Spades from the extremely stubborn and scared ones to the ones that still lived among the people. A large ball of light formed in the centre of their circle, a light had seemed to have enveloped each of them.

Slowly as the amount of magic required had been reached and the message had been sorted, the Kirkland brothers raised the ball of light into the sky.

Once it reached high enough into the sky it split into thousands of smaller balls. These smaller lights then darted off in different directions each bearing the same message that Arthur had come up with.

 _"_ _To my magical brethren, my name is Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spades. Today I call out to you for help. Clubs has declared war on the other suits and not only that they have been taking our brethren, our family members. I know that some of us have lost people to these bastards as have my family, my younger sister was recently taken to save the rest of my family. What I ask of you is to help fight against Clubs and get back those that we have lost, please come to the Spades castle if you want to help."_

* * *

Alfred was walking with Yao through the one hallway in the castle that gave the best view of the gardens. He stopped and looked when he saw a large ball of light in the middle of the Kirkland circle and a glow of light around each of the five brothers.

"Wow"

"Aiyah that's impressive."

They saw the ball of light lift up into the sky and split into thousands of smaller versions of itself and watched as each one went flying off at high speed in different directions.

"Come on Alfred we need to get the soldiers sorted aru."

Alfred tore his gaze away from the gardens, focusing his mind on the task that needed to be done.

"Right" Alfred started to walk at a brisk pace with Yao following him closely, doing his best to keep up with the King. "If possible we should send a battalion to the border and some of the close laying villages as a first line of defence. Then I'll go with some more leaving behind some of the soldiers and guards to protect the capital and castle just in case the worst happens."

"Shi that sounds like a good idea. But are you sure about leaving Arthur here? His magic could be useful."

"Yes. I don't want to risk something bad happening to him. Remember that vision that Gilbert said that Elizabeth told him 'Arthur's in danger'. Her vision could have been talking about this upcoming war with Clubs. I'm worried that if Arthur comes with me that . . . that . . . that he could be killed right in front of me, and I don't want that. I want him to stay safe."

"But it's one of the Queen's duties to help out on the battlefield during times of war; and Arthur knows that aru."

"I know I just need to a way to convince him to stay here."

"I don't think that will be easy aru. You know as well as I do that he's really stubborn, especially if he sets his mind on something aru."

"I know that Yao. Stop reminding me."

Alfred and Yao arrived at the barracks and set about getting a large group of soldiers ready and on their way to the border with Clubs, and another group set to depart within the next couples of days with a Royal or two in tow.

* * *

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor, Dylan and Arthur where walking back into the castle after performing their spell, feeling exhausted in a lot of ways.

"Arthur I think that there's something we need discuss as a family before you go looking for Alfred."

"What is it Seamus?"

"Art we think that Elizabeth knew what was going to happen yesterday and choose not to say anything to us."

"Oi you two are joking right?"

Seamus and Fergus shook their heads in unison in response to Allistor.

"Wait if she knew then why didn't she tell us or try to prevent it from happening?"

"Me and Freg discussed this last night. She likely would've thought that if she told us then we might not have believed her. And before you think of interrupting Allistor would you have believed her with the barrier and detection spells in place?"

Allistor stayed quite.

"Same response I got from Ferg. Also there is a chance that her visions could have shown her all sorts of different outcomes . . ."

"Maybe even one of us not being alive."

"That too Dylan, but it's one that we shouldn't be thinking about. Elizabeth probably went with the only outcome that wouldn't strengthen Clubs in the slightest. She can hide her visions and her magic is the weakest of us all; our sister's strongest spells involve teleportation, which could be useful in the way of a fight."

"Soldiers in one spot one minute and then in a different spot the next." Arthur said with a grim look on his face.

"Aye that could be a problem for the soldiers fighting the Clubs army."

"I need to find Alfred and let him know."

"Whoa hold your horse wee brother we need to finish talking before you go and find him."

"Fine but please make it quick Seamus."

"I don't know 'bout the rest of you . . . but I think that there is a very high chance that Clubs will use our sister against us. Even if she fights back against them I can't shake this feeling that little Liz is going to be forced to do something she doesn't want to do."

The brothers were in shock from what Seamus had said.

"Seamus, you must be really worried about her. You only call Elizabeth little Liz when you're really worried." Dylan was the first to break the silence.

"I can't help it. I'm the oldest and something has happened to our youngest sibling and I feel as if there is nothing I can do to help right now."

"Seamus you're not the only one worried about her, in fact I think Art might be the one of who's the most worried about her."

"Fergus is right Seamus. And don't worry we will get her back as a family."

"Yeah you're right Arthur. Sometimes being the oldest brother can be tough. Arthur you can go find Alfred now if you want."

Arthur gave one last look at his brothers before leaving for the barracks, surely Alfred and Yao would still be there explaining a strategy to the soldiers.

When Arthur arrived he was indeed greeted by the sight of Alfred and Yao talking to the soldiers.

Arthur ran over to Alfred shouting his name to get his attention "Alfred!"

Alfred turned around and saw Arthur, happily taking him into his arms as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"So you and your brothers finished what you had to do?"

Arthur nodded as he enjoyed the feeling of Alfred hugging him.

"When will we find out if any of them are willing to help?"

Arthur pulled his face away from Alfred's chest and looked up into his wonderful sky blue eyes.

"Most likely within the next day love. Some will have to travel far even with magic."

"That's good. Some of the soldiers are nearly ready to leave for the border and when the magic users start to arrive it will probably be best that they join them as a precaution if Ivan has sent some as well."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

* * *

Night had fallen in Spades. The first lot of Spades soldiers had departed for the border with Clubs; word had arrived that Clubs soldiers had been seen nearing the border and word from both Hearts and Diamonds saying that they will be with them soon.

Alfred and Arthur were now in their room. They sat in front of the fireplace whilst Arthur was reading one of his many spell books and Alfred had his arm snaked around Arthur's waist and his head rested on Arthur's shoulder.

Alfred looked up at Arthur getting lost in his eyes as they reflected the glow of the fireplace.

 _"_ _I would give up everything if it meant that Arthur would be safe from harm. I can't even bear the thought of something bad happening to him."_

Alfred hadn't noticed that his hold on Arthur had tightened.

"Alfred love is everything ok? You seem to be holding me quite tightly all of a sudden."

Alfred snapped out of his trance and loosened his hold "Oh sorry . . . seems like I was captivated by how wonderful you look in the glow of the fireplace Arthur."

Arthur couldn't help but blush at Alfred's words.

Arthur did his best to hide his reddening face from Alfred; but Alfred wasn't going to let Arthur look away from him. Alfred cupped the side of Arthur's face and guided it back round so that he and Arthur were facing each other.

Alfred's hand stroked Arthur's face and Arthur leaned into Alfred's touch.

"I don't know what I would do without you in my life Arthur."

Arthur looped his arms around Alfred's neck, fingers twirling his sandy locks. "I can't see my life being complete without you in it my sweet love."

Alfred leaned down to Arthur, their lips a breath apart before connecting in a sweet loving kiss.

Arthur allowed Alfred to dominate their kiss as Alfred slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth. A moan sounded from Arthur's throat.

Alfred smiled into the kiss as he gently pushed Arthur down to the floor and hovered over him.

One of Alfred's hands had made their way under Arthur's clothes, when the smaller blond broke away from their kiss.

"W-we should move to the bed Al."

Alfred looked up for a brief second as he thought. "Hmmm . . . nope. I want to stay here."

"But-"

Alfred quickly silenced Arthur's lips with a kiss. "I meant what I said by how captivating you are in the glow of the fireplace Arthur. And why not try another place other than our bed."

Arthur couldn't help think that if anyone looked captivating in the low light of the room it was Alfred; his sun kissed skin looked as if it could have been made from pure amber.

Their lips hovered a breath away from each other once again before reconnecting in a passionate kiss. Clothes were removed and thrown, of course not in the direction of the fireplace. Alfred's hands expertly found all the sensitive spots on Arthur's body, which caused the smaller blond to squirm and moan underneath him.

Alfred latched himself onto one of Arthur's nipples whilst making sure that the other one didn't go neglected.

Arthur threw back his head as the feeling of Alfred's mouth enveloped him. Alfred carefully placed one of his legs up against Arthur's hardening member causing moan to slip past to Arthur's lips.

Arthur quietly whispered something.

"A-Al . . . p-please ahhh . . . st-stop tea-ahhh teasing me ahhh~ like this."

Alfred let go of Arthur's nipple and placed his mouth next to Arthur's ear and licked it. "Whatever my Artie wants."

Alfred bit down on Arthur's ear causing another wild moan to slip past his lips.

"Artie if you're not careful, I think your brothers might hear us."

Arthur shook his head. "I used a spell so that no one outside this room will hear us."

Alfred licked Arthur's neck. "That's my clever Artie."

"Al please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me Al. This teasing is driving me crazy."

"Sure thing Artie." Alfred brought his fingers to Arthur's mouth "Suck."

Arthur had a confused look on his face.

"I don't want to ruin the mood by walking over to the nightstand."

Arthur took Alfred's fingers into his mouth, lapping his tongue around each digit.

Alfred withdrew his fingers when he started to reach his limit. He placed his fingers at Arthur's entrance quickly placing one of the digits inside him.

A shiver ran up Arthur's spine as he felt Alfred's finger inside him.

Alfred was quick to enter a second digit and began to stretch his beloved Arthur's entrance. Arthur just kept squirming and moaning underneath Alfred.

Alfred withdrew his fingers, causing Arthur to whimper. He turned Arthur on his side and then positioned himself behind Arthur so that they were both facing the fireplace. Alfred lifted up Arthur's right leg and slowly pushed into Arthur, when he was inside Arthur, Alfred waited for the other to adjust.

When Arthur rocked his hips Alfred started to thrust into Arthur's hips.

Arthur moaned as Alfred hit his sweet spot in one hit.

Arthur reached behind him and placed his hand on Alfred's head. "Al please move faster."

Alfred turned Arthur's face towards him, locking their lips in a passionate kiss as he thrusted faster into Arthur; causing the other to moan into their kiss.

With constant hits to his sweet spot Arthur reached his climax, Arthur broke away from their kiss and screamed Alfred's as he came.

The tight feeling of Arthur's muscles contracting around him was more than enough for Alfred to come deep inside Arthur as he shouted the others name. They were both left a sweaty, breathless mess as they lay in front of the slowly dying fireplace.

Alfred pulled out of Arthur and wrapped his arms around Arthur's body.

"My dear sweet Arthur you mean the world to me."

Arthur placed his arms over Alfred's, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Alfred and his love for him.

"And you my dear Alfred are my love, my life, my world, my everything."

Alfred tightened his hold of Arthur and kissed the nape of his neck.

They stayed in front of the fireplace, whispering sweet nothings to each other until the need for sleep was becoming apparent. Alfred helped Arthur to his feet. They walked the short distance to their bed never letting go the other. They climbed under the covers of their bed and re-positioned themselves to how they were in front of the fireplace, whispering their final sweet nothings as sleep took it's nightly hold of them.

* * *

Elizabeth's voice cracked as the hot metal bar was once again placed against her skin.

Ivan didn't remove it until Elizabeth's body went limp. He placed the metal bar back into the fire and cupped Elizabeth's chin and lifted her head up.

"So little Kirkland are you going to be a good little girl and do as I say?"

". . . I will . . . never do what you say. . . . You can torture me till there's not a breath in my body, but I will never ever do as you say you bastard."

Ivan let go of Elizabeth and turned his back to her.

"You are a stubborn one Kirkland. I will give you that da. But" Ivan started to walk away from Elizabeth and towards a table up against the wall. "some of your so called brethren have broken and now do as I command. And one of them has enlightened me to a fact that runes can be enhanced by blood. There is one particular rune that I want to try, and you little Kirkland will be my guinea pig."

Ivan picked up a knife that was on the table and pricked his finger. When Elizabeth realised what was going to happen, she pulled as hard as she could against her chains, hoping to be able to escape what Ivan is planning. But it was no use the chains were too strong and Elizabeth was weak from lack of sleep.

"Noooooo" Elizabeth screamed as the rune was drawn on her chest. Her screams could be heard by the others in their cells.

Then everything went quiet.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry that its been a while two essays had the priority when it came to writing. so to make up for the long wait I give you a longer chapter.**

 **the thing about runes being enhanced with blood, i'm not entirely sure if that is true but lets say that it is for the purposes of this fanfic.**

 **is Seamus foreshadowing future events? we'll just have to wait and see. and will Alfred be able to keep Arthur in the castle, i'm not saying.**

 **also Alanis P what can I say but thank you for an amazing review and i'm speechless**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The early morning sun broke through the window of Alfred and Arthur's room when Yao came running in.

"Alfred, Arthur!"

Alfred and Arthur bolted up in their bed.

"Dude Yao what is it?"

"Aiyah put some clothes on first."

Yao left the room, leaving a confused Alfred and Arthur behind to wonder why the Jack had disturbed them so early in the morning.

Yao entered the room again after a few minutes happy to see that Alfred and Arthur were now wearing clothes.

"Ok dude what's the emergency that caused such a rude wakeup call?"

"Some magic users have arrived."

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other before running out of the room with Yao leading the way.

They arrived at the entrance way to find a group of five magic users. Arthur immediately recognised two of them and called out their names. "Lukas! Vlad!"

Lukas and Vlad turned and saw their old friend running towards them.

"Arthur." Vlad was the one who greeted his friend.

"Look at you Arthur, the Queen of Spades. Wouldn't have believed it. I thought that message was lying, but now I believe it." Vlad smiled with a toothy grin

"It's good to see you two again. When I saw your names on the list of those taken I feared the worst. Also Vlad I see that you still that fang."

"Yep, you know it's my signature look."

"Arthur they got Emil."

"What?" The mood changed from a happy reunion among friends to a grime depressing one at the drop of a hat.

"And Dorin to. That's why our names would've been on that list."

"I don't believe it."

"Arthur is everything ok?" Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder

"Yes Alfred. Alfred these are my friends Lukas Bondevik and Vlad Lupei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for answering the message."

"Anything to get our family back and to see Arthur again."

Alfred looked at the other three magic users. "And thank you too for coming to help. Might I ask what are your names?"

"Väinämöinen, Tino Väinämöinen"

"Karpusi, Heracles Karpusi"

"Hassan, Gupta Muhammad Hassan"

"Thank you for coming so quickly in our time of need. So long as we can get as many of our brethren to help in the fight against Clubs, and with Hearts and Diamonds by our side we should be able to win this war with some ease."

"Oh it is an honour to help our Kingdom in any way possible." Tino bounced forward and grabbed Arthur's hands with a smile on his face."

"Thank you Tino. Might I ask what magic do you specialise in?"

"Oh I'm very good with healing spells."

Arthur looked at the other two ready to ask the same question when Heracles spoke. "Mine is summoning. I can summon a large number of familiars."

"Earth magic. I can make large walls or stone structures in the flick of a wrist. Also I can disturb the ground if we need a high ground advantage."

"Wow those all sound impressive."

All eyes turned to Alfred who was standing next Arthur with his arms round the back of his head and a proud cheesy grin plastered on his face. "So Vlad, Lukas what sort of magic do you use then?"

Lukas spoke first "Summoning."

"I like the more darker magic. Which is completely safe to use so long as you know how to control it."

The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard heading towards the group. They all looked in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from. What they saw was one of the castle guards looking very flustered.

"Hey Mathias dude what's the problem?"

Mathias finally came to a halt and tried to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Your Majesties . . ."

Mathias looked at the crowd standing in the entrance way, grinning like an idiot when he saw two of the magic users.

"Lukas."

Lukas could only roll his eyes as Mathias wrapped his arms around him.

"It's been too long Lukas. Tino old friend how have you been? What brings you to the castle? Did you miss me that much? How's Berwald and Emil these days?"

Arthur and Yao both faced palmed at the same time as the guard just said one question after the other.

"Aiyah Mathias was there a reason that you came running here, because I didn't tell anyone other than Alfred and Arthur that some magic users had arrived."

"Oh that's right a report arrived from the border with Clubs." Mathias's face turned serious.

With just as serious expression Alfred looked to the guard. "What is it?"

"Club soldiers have crossed the border and have already taken over a handful of towns and villages. And . . . the report also said that there are also magic users with the soldiers."

Silence hand fallen among the group.

"Right I'm heading out with some more soldiers for the border." Alfred turned on his heel and started to walk away from the group.

"Wait Alfred I'm coming with you."

"No! Arthur you are staying here where you'll be safe."

"What? No, I'm coming with you."

"No!"

"But you need me there."

"Arthur." Alfred grasped both of Arthur's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "You need to stay here. I'm worried that what your sister said will come true if you fight, that's why I want you to stay here in the castle where you'll be safe. I meant what I said last night; I don't know what I would do without you so please Arthur."

Arthur cupped Alfred's face. "Alfred love I know that you want to keep me safe; but at the same time I want to keep you safe. You attack with your sword, whilst I'll defend us both with my magic remember."

"Arthur."

"Ack you two are way to lovey dovey for me stomach to handle."

The rest of the Kirkland brothers made their appearance.

"Welcome to my world aru."

"Alfred you won't have to worry too much about keeping Arthur safe-"

Fergus interrupted his twin "Cause we'll be there to help to."

 _"_ _That bastard will quake in his shoes when he sees the power of the Kirklands for what he has done."_ Arthur clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of Ivan cowering in fear from their power.

"I don't think I could trust Arthur's safety to anyone else but his family. Thank you."

"Ock think nothing of it, we look out for our own."

* * *

Ivan walked through the halls of the Clubs castle, proudly wearing his green battle uniform. Normally it was the Queen's job to oversee battle; but Ivan wanted to see his dream become a reality with his own eyes. Roderich would stay behind and oversee that Clubs did not fall whilst the King and Queen were away.

He walked out into the courtyard where Elizabeta was waiting, sitting atop of her horse with Ivan's next to her and next to a bunch soldiers and recently turned magic users all ready to depart.

Roderich quickly ran out of the castle.

"Ivan, you Majesty."

Ivan turned round to see Roderich standing not too far away from him.

"What is it this time Roderich?"

Roderich pushed up his glasses as he tried to compose himself in front of the man that he called a tyrant, obviously not to his face. He didn't bare thinking about what would happen to him if Ivan found out that he called him a tyrant; who knows his fate might be the same as the magic users.

"Your Majesty are you sure that it is wise for you to head out into battle. I'm sure that Elizabeta can handle things on her own."

"Then how would I see my dream become a reality, and how would I enjoy the sight of Alfred grovelling at my feet begging me not to hurt his precious Queen as I hold his throat in my hand, as he gasped for air."

Roderich flinched slightly.

 _"_ _He . . . He's not only a tyrant he's completely insane. How did someone like him end up becoming King."_

"The . . . There's just one last thing your Majesty."

"Hm?"

"That experiment that you used on one of the magic users. What was the outcome?"

Ivan smiled as he turned away from the Jack. He mounted his horse and led the soldier to the border. All the while saying one thing and one thing only "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

* * *

Alfred, Arthur, the Kirkland brothers, soldiers and magic users where travelling through a forest on their way to the last reported location of the Club soldiers.

Alfred and Arthur had switched out their Royal attire for blue battle uniforms. Alfred still wasn't entirely happy with Arthur being here, but was reassured by the fact that Seamus and the others would make sure that Arthur was safe and the fact that Arthur was riding Annabelle, Arthur's trusted unicorn.

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan were riding their horses a little further back from Alfred and Arthur.

"Hey Dylan. How are things looking to you?"

Dylan looked to his brothers, his eyes changing back to their usual green hue.

"So far . . . nothing out of the ordinary to me."

His eyes then changed back to blue as he whispered a spell.

Alfred had noticed the sudden change in Dylan's eye colour when he looked around to make sure that they hadn't lost anyone. But they had been lucky to gain people, thanks to Lukas who knew some basic transportation spells which he used to set up a door for anymore magic users to use to join them when they arrived at the castle. So far they had gained another two with good healing spells and one with fire spells.

"Hey Arthur why did your brother Dylan's eyes suddenly change blue?"

"He must be using a spell that allows him to see what's around us."

"How does he do that?"

"With a little help from his dragon Owain."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "He has a dragon?"

Arthur nodded.

"How did he get a dragon?"

"Dylan's had Owain since he was an egg, practically raised him. Git will only take Dylan and no one else."

"He flies through the sky on the back of a dragon?"

"Yeah. Dylan's known as a Dragon rider."

"That's so cool. Do any of your other brothers have anything like that?"

"If I remember correctly, mainly due to the fact that they only show up when they want to. Seamus and Fergus have giants; and Allistor has this sort of water creature that he calls Nessy."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Not really. It can take some time for a magical creature to choose a person that is if they want to. But there have been times when I see fairies around her."

"And you have Annabelle?"

"Yes and some fairies."

"You and your family are so cool Arthur."

"Thank you love."

Their journey had been peaceful so to say. Some were more jumpy than others, so any rustling of trees or bushes there would be someone who was jumping out of their skin. Not Alfred of course he was keeping his composure, although internally he did freak out a little bit thinking that they were about to be ambushed by Clubs. Everything had been going smoothly until.

"Arthur! On your right!"

Arthur looked to where Dylan had indicated and saw a glint of light in the shadows.

"Protego!"

Arthur was quick to use a defence spell just as an arrow went flying straight for him.

Alfred was frantic as the arrow was deflected just in the nick of time.

"Arthur are you ok?"

"Fine love." Arthur quickly turned to look at his brother. "Dylan how many?"

"Roughly six hundred and fifty."

"Our own or Clubs?"

"You know that I can't tell that."

"Sorry. How surrounded are we?"

"In the trees on both sides. And there seems to be some further ahead of us and some not too far behind us."

"Alfred any plans?"

Alfred straightened his back as he sat in his saddle. "If they are Club soldiers then be ready to fight."

The rustling in the trees could be heard again and it was getting closer on both sides of their forest path.

It got closer and closer and closer.

Eyes kept looking around, anticipating as to when what was causing the rustling would jump out at them and most likely attack. With Dylan's information they knew that escape would be an unlikely success for them.

One by one enemy soldiers jumped out from the tree line swords drawn, arrows ready to fly and running towards their Spades enemies.

The Spades soldiers were quick to draw their swords, ready to fight back against the Clubs soldiers.

Swords clashed against swords. Shields hit against shield as the sides clashed with each other.

Alfred, Arthur and the Kirkland brothers all dismounted their horses and readied themselves to join the fight. Alfred grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand. Arthur looked to Alfred.

"Arthur please stay near me during this. I know that I might seem overprotective, but I don't want anything to happen to you. And remember I attack with my sword, you'll defend us with your magic."

"Of course Alfred."

* * *

The battles was in full swing. Swords clashed against other swords and shields.

Shields made contact with soldiers faces.

Arrows had been sent flying through the sky, some had been embedded in the body parts of both Club and Spade soldiers and in shields whilst others had been skilfully deflected by the swish of a sword. Magic had been used on both sides.

But throughout all of this Alfred and Arthur had never strayed more than an arms length away from each other. They had their backs pressed against each other as a group of Club soldiers had surrounded them.

"How you holding up Arthur?"

"I'm doing just fine Alfred. Getting a little annoyed that these bastards just won't let up, but fine none the less."

"Well . . ." Alfred pushed away another Club soldier. "maybe there's a way to get them to run away with their tails between their legs. Know any spells that would do the trick Arthur?"

"Hmmmm I might now one that would be good for a laugh."

Alfred pushed away yet another enemy soldier. "A laugh sounds good round about now."

"We'll need to get our soldiers out of the way first though. Don't want them to getting caught in the crossfire."

"Good idea. Just give me the heads up when you're ready and I'll signal the soldiers."

They continued to fight the Club soldiers.

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan had made their way to Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur told his brothers their plan and helped to fight the Club soldiers whilst Arthur made sure that he had the right spell ready to use.

"Alfred!"

"Right." Alfred turned to face their soldiers and said in a booming voice "Fall back!"

Confused faces all looked towards their King.

"I said fall back now!"

The Spade soldiers did as they were told and made their way towards the tree line, drawing the Club soldiers in behind them. Only one person stayed behind and that was Arthur.

 _"_ _Perfect. Like this I can get them in one large group."_

In a clear voice Arthur used the spell that he had used on his brothers, especially Allistor, countless times.

"Riddikulus"

The Club soldiers stopped in their tracks as their green uniforms disappeared and were replaced with nothing but kilts. The Spade soldiers burst out laughing at the outfits they're enemies were now dressed in; that is except for Allistor who had a scowl on his face.

Alfred and the soldiers emerged from the trees holding their sides with laughter as the Club soldiers went running off looking as red as tomatoes at their embarrassment.

Alfred walked up to Arthur and placed his arm around Arthur's shoulder mainly to stop himself from falling over with laughter.

"Arthur, hahaha that was brilliant hahahaha."

Arthur had a grin on his face as he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Why thank you love I must say, I never tire of that spell."

"Arthur!"

"Pfffft, yes Allistor."

"What was that?"

"What do you mean Allistor?" Arthur was trying not to laugh at his brothers reaction.

"Oh don't give me that. You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe. But I still don't know what you mean Allistor."

"What I mean is that you used my kilt in that spell on purpose."

"That is a possibility. Pfffft but you hehehe have to admit hahaha it was funny."

Allistor didn't respond to that, he just watched as Arthur broke down in laughter with Alfred.

It was only after everyone had finished laughing and any injuries had been healed did Alfred, Arthur, Arthur's brothers and soldiers depart to find a safe area to stay for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: and now we have Finland, Greece and Egypt.**

 **hope you noticed the two references that I put into this chapter.**

 **just a quick note of how magic works in this fanfic. magic users can use all sorts of magic but will have a type of magic that they will be stronger with, so just because Tino is a healer doesn't he won't be able to fight when the time comes.**

 **there is a reason as to why I chose giants over leprechauns for Seamus and Fergus and that is because of the giant's causeway in Ireland (the rock formation is also found in Scotland and I also think a bit in Norway but don't quote me on that) and I think its safe to say that we all know who Nessy is.**

 **also thinking that I might try and upload another chapter in time for Christmas, and there is a slight chance that it might be a break in our story line. so a bit of a flash back.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	20. Chapter 20 extra 1

Chapter 19 extra 1: Christmas special

Winter had arrived in Spades. And all of Spades was alive despite the cold weather, especially with the Winter festival on the horizon. None were more excited than Alfred, for he got the chance to spend the Winter festival with Arthur for the first time. And it was a chance to forget about the hard ships that they had faced during the year.

In the past Arthur had celebrated the winter festival, but it usually got forgotten about with Elizabeth's birthday being about a week before it.

Alfred and Arthur were sitting in the library huddled on one of the sofas in the room. Arthur was reading a book whilst Alfred was laying on the sofa with his head resting in Arthur's lap.

"Soooo Arthur you looking forward to the Winter festival this year? With it being our first Winter festival together and you being Queen."

Arthur closed his book and looked down to the loveable fool he called his husband. "Yes love I'm looking forward to it, because I know that I get to spend the whole day with you."

"Yep just you and me. But Arthur what about your family, don't they celebrate the Winter festival?"

"Occasionally, but Elizabeth's birthday is before it; so it's usually not the first thought."

"What Elizabeth's birthday is coming up?"

"Yes love. Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you invite your family to spend the Winter festival here at the castle?"

"What really?"

"Yeah I'm sure that they'll love it. Especially Elizabeth; it would give her a chance to see what the Winter festival can really be like when among people."

 _"_ _And I might just invite some of my family along, as a special birthday surprise."_

"Alfred love why are you laughing?"

"Oh me, I'm just thinking about how everyone's going to have an amazing time."

"Yes I guess you're right. If we could invite your cousin Daniel that would give Elizabeth an even bigger surprise."

 _"_ _Oh if only you knew what it is that I'm planning Arthur. If only you knew"_

"That is of course if they say yes to the idea. Obviously there is a chance that they might say no to the whole idea."

Alfred sat up like a shot and nearly knocked Arthur's book out of his hand. "Nooo Arthur you have to make sure that they say yes. I want this to be my gift to your sister. She was such a big help during our wedding and I want her to enjoy the Winter festival as a way to say thanks to her." Alfred now had a puppy pout on his face.

Arthur put down his book and cupped Alfred's face. "Don't worry love; I'll do my best to convince them."

"Yay, make sure you do Arthur."

"Ok but do I get anything in return for doing so my King?"

Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur with a happy grin on his face. "Of course you do my Queen."

Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur looped his arms around Alfred's neck, effectively deepening their kiss. Alfred had wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him up onto the sofa so that he was lying on top off Arthur. Alfred had slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur couldn't help but let out a small moan as Alfred's tongue dominated his mouth.

They only reluctantly stopped when Alfred felt something hit against his head. He looked to find Yao standing in the door way with a book in his hand. Alfred quickly looked to the floor and found another one that clearly wasn't the one that Arthur was just reading.

"Aiyah not in the library of all places!"

"Apologies Yao. I didn't think that this was going to happen." Arthur was quick to apologise to the furious looking Jack

"Well I did." Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's again, but only to have another book thrown at him

"What did I just say aru?"

Alfred could only pout as he nestled his face against the crook of Arthur's nesck

"Hehehe Alfred love I think it would be best that we stop for now or Yao might just throw the whole library at us."

"Yeah I guess. But you are going to ask your family about the Winter festival right?"

"Of course love. I would go and do it now if you would be so kind as to loosen your grasp of me."

"No don't wanna."

* * *

Days had passed and the Winter festival had arrived. Every person in Spades was alive with excitement.

Arthur had been lucky to convince his family to spend the Winter festival at the castle. So Alfred's little plan was coming together perfectly when he received a reply from his brother saying that he was going to be joining them for the festival and was bringing their cousin along as well.

Alfred was walking through one of the hallways of the castle proudly grinning as he thought about his little plan for the festival.

 _"_ _Oh boy my plan's coming along perfectly. No I just hope that Elizabeth can get away from her family long enough for this to work and then it'll be perfect."_

"Alfred there you are."

Alfred turned around and saw Arthur walking towards him. "Oh hey Arthur. Were you looking for me?"

"Of course I was. My family will be here soon."

"Really how soon?"

"Probably within the next hour or so."

"Really that's so cool." Alfred grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand and continued to walk down the hallway, not being able to hide the grin on his face.

"Alfred why are you so excited about this? Are you planning something?"

Alfred looked to Arthur with a cheesy grin plastered on his face, going from one ear to the other. "You could say that."

"Alfred what are you planning? And tell me the truth."

 _"_ _Well I guess I could let Arthur in on my plan. It is his sister after all."_

"It's not just your family that are going to be here." Alfred scratched the back of his head as he looked to Arthur.

Arthur had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean Alfred?"

"I also invited Mattie . . . and my cousin Daniel."

"The exact same Daniel that has taken a liking to my sister?"

"Yep. You see my plan was to let them have some time together; you know get to know each other better and come on Arthur three years is a long time to wait to see each other again. Before you say that it's a stupid idea, just think of it like this what if we had met but wasn't allowed to be with each other for three years or longer. I know that I wouldn't be able to think straight let alone cope without you by my side."

"Well Alfred all I can say is" Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. "when you say it like that how can I say no. I'm sure that Elizabeth will be happy to see him again."

Alfred could only smile as he picked up Arthur and spun him in his arms.

Time had passed and Arthur's family had finally arrived at the castle, with a very happy Elizabeth bouncing up and down.

"Ock Elizabeth will you calm down."

"Oh come now Allistor, you can't blame her for being excited at seeing what the Winter festival is really like." Arthur smiled as he greeted his family.

"Arthur." Elizabeth ran to her brother and hugged him

"Good to see you again to Elizabeth."

Alfred walked up to the siblings with a smile on his face. "Hey Elizabeth good to see you again. I hope you're excited for the Winter festival."

"Hi Alfred. Oh trust me I am so excited."

"Well that's great. And me and Arthur got you a little birthday present."

"What really? Can I have it now?"

Arthur patted his sister on the head. "Not just yet."

Elizabeth pouted at the thought of not getting a late birthday present.

The doors to the castle opened to reveal two more guests for the festival.

"Mattie you made it. And you brought Daniel with you."

Elizabeth was quick to turn around when she heard that particular name. Eyes widening as she saw him. "Daniel."

But unfortunately before she could take one step towards him Seamus and Fergus had grabbed her arms and started walking away; and all that Elizabeth could do was look over her shoulder.

"Al what are you talking about you invited us here remember." Matthew gave his brother a confused look.

"Oh right I did, hahahahahaha."

"Wait was that Elizabeth just now?"

"Sure right cus. Arthur's family is here to."

Daniel started to walk towards the direction that he saw Elizabeth walking off in but was cut off by Allistor.

"So you must Daniel."

"Yes that's right. And who might you be?"

"Daniel this is Allistor one of mine and Elizabeth's brother. And standing next to him is Dylan. The two with Elizabeth are Seamus and Fergus. And this is our mother Rosaline."

"That's right wee laddie. I don't want to see you anywhere near her over the course of the festival."

"Oh come on now Allistor darling, there is no need to be that harsh."

"But mother."

"Now, now Allistor." Rosaline walked up to Daniel and looked him in the eyes. "My, my I must say that the Jones's sure do have some handsome men. I can see how you where able to catch my daughters attention."

"Um thank you ma'am."

"I don't see any problem with them spending some time together over the course of the festival."

Allistor's jaw dropped at hearing what Rosaline had said

"What!"

"Alfred, Arthur darling I'm sure that this was your idea to make sure that both of our families were here at the same time."

Arthur raised his hands in defence. "Honestly mother I only found out what Alfred was planning not too long ago. But I had to agree with his reasoning."

"Reasoning? And what reasoning is that Arthur?"

"I'm sure that he was thinking that if they are serious about each other then Elizabeth will need to get used to society."

"That too Rosaline."

"Then what was your reasoning then?"

"Well it was that if I had met Arthur but wasn't allowed to be with him for three years or longer. I know that I wouldn't be able to think straight let alone cope without him by my side."

Rosaline smiled as she looked to Allistor who was now pouting. "Well Allistor?"

"Fine I guess. But one of us stays with them."

"I guess that could work Arthur, Dylan would either of you be ok with that?"

"Oh sorry Rosaline I was hoping to spend the Winter festival with Arthur."

"I'm fine with it. I was just going to wonder around the festival anyway."

"You happy now Allistor." Arthur looked to his stubborn brother.

"I guess."

* * *

Seamus and Fergus had brought Elizabeth to the room that she would be staying in for the duration of the festival, with a little help from Yao who showed them where their rooms were.

"Oh come on Seamus, can't I just talk to him for a few minutes."

"No Elizabeth. Now just stay here whilst we see what's going on."

"But."

"Stay here."

Elizabeth just huffed as Seamus and Fergus left the room. The room was similar in style to the one that Arthur was in on the day of his coronation but it was slightly smaller. Elizabeth sat next to the window and looked out to the festival.

She sat at the window for twenty minutes before she heard voices walking past the door to her room. Elizabeth opened the door just a crack to see who it was and was happy to see that it was Daniel, Alfred and one other person that looked like Alfred.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Heather. Oh my goodness it's good to see again. Heather can you do something for me?"

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"You see him." Elizabeth pointed to Daniel and looked to Heather, who nodded. "Can you follow him and see which room is his, I need you to take something to him for me."

"Sure thing." Heather was off like a flash following the trio, whilst Elizabeth was quick to write note she wanted to give to Daniel.

* * *

Alfred was showing Matthew and Daniel to their rooms with a slightly down hearted Daniel.

"Hey cus don't worry, I'm sure that Seamus and Fergus will come around."

"I know. I just like her so much and right now it feels like I'm so close but at the same time so far from just being able to talk to her."

"It'll be alright Daniel. I'm sure that Arthur will be able to convince them."

"Mattie's right cus. Arthur will be able to make sure that you two can hang out I swear."

"I hope so Al."

"I know so cus. Come on I planned all of this as a birthday surprise for Elizabeth."

"Wait its Elizabeth's birthday?"

"Yeah last week from what Arthur told me."

The trio continued to walk through the hallways until they reached Daniel and Matthew's rooms. Alfred left them to rest up in their rooms after their journey to the castle. When Daniel got into his room he walked over to the bed and sat down and mainly thought about how he was going to try and convince Elizabeth's family to let him see her; sure Rosaline, Dylan and Arthur were all ok with it, Allistor seemed like he might still needed to convince. And then there was Seamus and Fergus, those two had been against the idea completely.

Daniel had spent the next five minutes contemplating the best ways to gain the favour of the Kirkland family when he heard something slide underneath the door. He looked to see what it was. What he found was a folded piece of paper; he opened the paper to find that it was a note from Elizabeth.

 _"_ _Meet me in the gardens amongst the roses in one hour._

 _-Elizabeth"_

* * *

An hour had passed and Elizabeth was waiting in the gardens, patiently waiting for Daniel to arrive. When she heard the sound of footsteps behind her she quickly turned around ecstatic to see that it was Daniel. She quickly pinched herself just to make sure that this wasn't a dream or a vision.

"Elizabeth. It's so good to see you again."

"It's good again too Daniel."

Silence had fallen between the two.

"I . . . I missed you a lot Daniel."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "I missed you too."

Daniel left Elizabeth for a brief moment as he walked over to a bush of red flowers; he picked one of the flowers and brought it to Elizabeth.

"Alfred told me that it was your birthday last week. Happy late birthday Elizabeth my sweet." Daniel handed Elizabeth the flower.

"Oh Daniel its lovely thank you. What kind of flower is it?"

"It's a poinsettia. It's a type of flower that grows at this time of year. If I may for a second."

Elizabeth handed the flower back to Daniel. Once Daniel had the flower in his hand he placed the flower in Elizabeth's blonde hair. "There we go."

Elizabeth smiled as she felt the flower sit in her hair.

"Shall we go and look at the festival?"

"Oh I would love to."

"Well then, milady." Daniel offered his arm to Elizabeth.

"Hehehe why thank you sir. But we might have to sneak out so that my family don't find out." Daniel and Elizabeth started to walk through the gardens to the castle gates.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Don't worry I'm use to sneaking out."

"Really?"

"You've obviously met my family. Wouldn't you sneak out from them?"

They continued to talk as they walked to the gates, being careful not to be noticed as they went.

After they made it passed the gates, they both broke down in laughter at not be being caught.

"Wow I'm surprised that we didn't get caught."

"Told you."

 _"_ _Although it could have been quicker with my magic; but its best that don't use any during the festival unless it's necessary."_

"Well then Elizabeth, shall we explore the festival?"

"Oh yes please. I've never really been to the Winter festival before."

"How come? I'm sure that everyone in Spades has been to the Winter festival at some point in their life."

"Well . . . my family . . . we're a little bit . . . different from everyone else."

Daniel wanted to ask what Elizabeth meant by that, but decided to leave it for now and just show Elizabeth around the festival. They began their journey through the festival.

"Speaking of your family was your father not able to make the festival?"

"My father isn't around anymore."

"You mean?"

"That he's dead yes. I don't really remember him I was only a baby at the time, but Arthur has told me what he remembers of him. And I have tried on occasion asking my other brothers, but they don't say much."

"Why's that?"

"Simply due to the fact that we're all half siblings, well except for Seamus and Fergus and me and Arthur."

"What happened to your father anyway?"

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it."

Daniel decided not to push any further on the matter and decided to show Elizabeth a wonderful time at the Winter festival.

Elizabeth was amazed by everything that she saw.

Elizabeth walked over to one of the many stalls. "Daniel what's this?"

"Its mulled wine. It's a drink that is severed during the festival."

"What's in it?"

"Its normal wine that has been cooked with spices added. Do you want to try some?"

Elizabeth nodded and Daniel handed her a cup of the dink.

"Wow that tastes amazing."

They continued through the festival, stopping every now and now to look at the stalls.

As the day was coming near to an end they had found themselves walking through and arched path following a large crowd of people. When they came to a stop they found themselves in a large open aired pavilion, in the centre was a tall pine tree and running above were garlands of green plants with white berries.

"Wow this is so beautiful."

"Yeah it is. At the end to the day there is a tradition of small lit candles being placed on the tree, along with something else after the candles."

Elizabeth looked around in awe at how the pavilion had been decorated for the festival.

A few minutes had passed and the pavilion had filled up and the sun had nearly set. The first of the candles had been placed on the tree. Elizabeth watched the tree as each candle lit up another part of the tree.

Elizabeth looked up at Daniel and smiled "Thank you for showing me something so wonderful."

"You know that there is one last tradition of the Winter festival and it's to do with the plants above our heads."

Elizabeth looked up at the plants trying to determine what kind they are, but in the dwindling day light it was hard to tell. "I can't tell what type of plant they are."

"Its mistletoe. Do you know of the tradition for mistletoe?"

"Kind of."

Elizabeth looked around and confirmed what it was when she saw the other couples kissing.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"If it's part of the tradition then I'm ok with it."

Daniel lifted Elizabeth's chin and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Elizabeth was shocked but soon melted into Daniel's touch.

The journey back to the castle was one in silence, but not an awkward silence as Elizabeth and Daniel held hands the entire way.

After sneaking back into the castle they walked through the hallways till they reached Elizabeth's room. Daniel gave Elizabeth one last kiss on the forehead before bidding her farewell for the night.

* * *

Alfred had left Matthew and Daniel to rest up in their rooms whilst he went to find Arthur. He found him in their room getting his winter coat on.

"Sooooo how did it go with Seamus and Fergus?"

"They're still being stubborn; but I think that they will come round eventually. It's Allistor that will be the most likely problem in the future."

Alfred walked up to Arthur wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek "I'm sure that everything will work out in the end. Ready to go out into the Winter festival my Queen?"

"Of course my King."

Alfred and Arthur left their room hand in hand and made their way out into the Winter festival.

When they exited the castle they were greeted by the happy smiles of their subjects and the site of young children running around like there wasn't a care in the world.

They walked around the festival sampling the sights, sounds and delights that it had to offer; from mulled wine, which Arthur only tried a small sample of, to the fun activities.

As they were walking around they bumped into Dylan.

"Hey Dylan dude, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am. It's been a long time since I last came to the festival, and I'm glad to see that it's still just as amazing as the last time I was here."

"That's great to hear."

Arthur looked to his brother and talked to him in a quite whisper. "Are you sure that you're ok Dylan?"

Dylan nodded. "Yes Arthur. Don't worry about me I'll be fine just enjoy yourself."

"Oh by the way I saw your cousin with our sister walking around together not too long ago."

Arthur was surprised, but Alfred was grinning. "Just can't keep those two apart."

"Yep, they looked they were having a good time together. And I won't say anything to anyone else if you two don't."

Alfred and Arthur nodded in unison, both thinking about how it would be best not to ruin their time together.

"I'll see you two later then. Enjoy your time together." Dylan walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

 _"_ _I hope that he is going to be ok. This time of year hasn't been good for him for some time now."_

"Arthur come on, I want to see what's over here."

Arthur walked over to where Alfred was bouncing up and down like the happy idiot he was. He smiled as he took a hold of Alfred's hand.

As the day drew on Alfred and Arthur had joined the crowd in the open aired pavilion, standing in the centre next to the tree.

"So Alfred what happens next?"

"Well Arthur we get to be the first ones to place a candle onto the tree."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh just wait and see Arthur."

As the minutes passed Arthur watched as the pavilion filled up with people. And as the sun began to set, Alfred turned to Arthur whilst holding a small candle.

"Would you like to light the candle Arthur?" Alfred smiled as he held the candle in his hand.

"Love to Alfred. So long as you don't mind that I use magic."

"That would be amazing."

"Well then" Arthur pressed his index finger and thumb against the wick of the candle for a brief second causing a small flame to light the wick. "was that amazing enough for you?"

"Without a doubt my Queen." Alfred slipped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him close. "Now shall we place the candle on the tree?"

"Of course my King."

Alfred and Arthur placed the candle onto the tree and other candles were soon placed onto the tree after theirs.

Arthur watched as the tree lit up with all the candles.

Alfred quickly made to so that Arthur was facing him before pressing his lips against Arthur in a passionate kiss. Arthur soon melted into Alfred's kiss and started to kiss back not noticing that Alfred had slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur pushed Alfred away, who whined in response to being pushed away.

"Alfred not here. And why did you kiss me all of a sudden?"

Alfred pointed to the garlands above their heads. "We're standing under mistletoe Arthur. Surely you know the tradition for when you're standing underneath mistletoe?"

"O-of course I do. I just hadn't realised that it was mistletoe above us." Arthur did his best to hide reddening face as Alfred quietly laughed.

Alfred placed his mouth next to Arthur's ear and whispered. "Well then if not here shall we go back to our room and carry on?"

"Lead the way Al."

Alfred and Arthur made their way through the crowd and back to the castle, not noticing that they passed Elizabeth and Daniel on the way.

Once they made it back into the room Alfred quickly locked the door before pressing his lips and body against Arthur's.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck tangling his fingers into Alfred's hair, deepening the kiss doing so. Coats were taken off and thrown to one side.

Alfred lifted Arthur up and placed Arthur's legs either side of his hips. Arthur in turn wrapped his legs round Alfred.

Alfred carried Arthur to the bed being careful not to drop him. And once Alfred had Arthur on the bed he began to place kisses all over the side of Arthur's neck.

Arthur leaned into Alfred's kiss as he moaned at the sweet pleasure that he was feeling.

Alfred began to grind his hips against Arthur's.

Arthur matched Alfred's movements as he moaned as their hardening members collided with each other.

Shirts were quickly undone and thrown to onside and trousers weren't too far behind either.

Alfred broke away from Arthur for a brief moment to reach over to the nightstand to grab the small glass vile and poured a sufficient amount onto his hand and quickly placed his fingers at Arthur's entrance.

It didn't take long for Alfred to have three fingers loosening Arthur's entrance.

"Al please ahhh~ I want more."

"Whatever you say Artie."

Alfred removed his fingers and lined himself up with Arthur and began to slowly push into Arthur.

Arthur bucked his hips once Alfred was fully inside him.

Alfred was quick to start thrusting into Arthur, knowing exactly where to hit Arthur's sweet spot.

Arthur wrapped his arms tighter around Alfred's neck as he felt his sweet spot being repeatedly hit.

Alfred in turn wrapped his arms around Arthur's body and buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck leaving kiss after kiss with each thrust.

As they both reached their climax, their hold of each other tightened.

Alfred pulled out of Arthur and laid down next to him; pulling Arthur into a hug doing so. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"So you enjoyed the festival Arthur?" Alfred did his best to catch his breath as he spoke.

"Oh definitely. And Al."

"Yeah Artie?"

"That was a wonderful thing that you did for Elizabeth. Not just inviting her here for the festival but also inviting your cousin so that they could spend some time together that was a wonderful thing to do."

Alfred hugged Arthur tighter. "Awww thanks Artie. I do try, what I mean is that I want them to be happy as I am with you."

"And with your help my wonderful, handsome husband and King I'm sure that they will."

"And you are my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, adorable husband and Queen and I could never ask for anything else with you by my side." Alfred kissed Arthur after each word

"Oh Al."

"Artie is that what I think it is pressing against my leg."

"Maybe Al."

Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's once again as they spent the night between the covers of their bed.

* * *

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. hope you all have an amazing time**

 **this is the longest chapter so far. and there is a plan for another extra chapter for Dylan.**

 **the Winter festival is basically Christmas in this fanfic and it is celebrated in all four suits. I've never had mulled wine before so don't know what it tastes like so I took a guess. and lets just say that Elizabeth's first kiss went better than mine, not going into detail. and heather is one of Arthur's fairies.**

 **and by the way this fanfic is being translated into Chinese thanks to Armanda Li and I couldn't be more happy**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

After travelling for three more hours, a clearing that had been deemed safe for the night had been found. They had been lucky enough to not come across anymore Clubs soldiers; but they were lucky to have gained seven more magic users and they had found the Spade soldiers that had been sent out prior to their departure.

In the clearing tents had been set up as well as multiple fires.

Arthur and his brothers had set up detection spells around the clearing. No one, especially Alfred wanted to risk another attack during the night. Soldiers and magic users were sitting around the small fires eating a deer that had been hunted earlier as the tents were being set up.

Alfred and Arthur had retreated to their tent after eating their share of the deer. They were now standing over a small table, courtesy of the magical bag belonging to Vlad, looking at a map.

Arthur pointed to a section of the map. "It was here that we encountered those Club soldiers."

"Yep. And it was here that we met up with our soldiers. They were a little beaten up, but thanks to Tino and the others it looks like they'll be fine by the morning." Alfred pointed to another part of the map showing an area not too far away from their encounter with the Club soldiers.

Arthur pointed to a part of the map that showed the border with Spades and Clubs.

"These are the towns and villages that have been taken over by Clubs right?"

"Yes. And there's no doubt that there will be more soldiers there as a way hold their footing on Spades."

"Do you have any plans Alfred?"

"We could possibly cut off Ivan's path into Spades. But of course we don't know what route he will take."

"But what if we used Dylan and Owain. Dylan can have Owain fly over and Dylan uses that spell that allows him to see what Owain sees then we'll know the route they're taking, and meet them along that route in some sort of ambush."

Alfred walked over to where Arthur was standing and wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After the initial shock Arthur wrapped his arms round Alfred's neck deepening their kiss.

When they finally broke their kiss Alfred smiled at Arthur.

"That is a brilliant idea Arthur. We'll ask him tomorrow if that's possible for him to do."

"Glad that you liked my idea love."

"It is a brilliant idea Arthur. And if we use it as a way to halt Ivan's advancements further into Spades; and wait for Ludwig and Francis to get here with their soldiers . . ."

"Then we'll be able to overpower Ivan in sheer numbers alone."

Alfred once again pressed his lips against Arthur's, pushing him up against the table.

They didn't break apart from their kiss for a good few minutes.

"Have I ever told you that I love you Arthur?"

"Practically every day since we met my dear Alfred."

"Well I'm going to say it again. I love you." Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur tighter. He then began to pepper Arthur with kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love yooou."

Arthur couldn't help but giggle as he let Alfred pepper him with his kisses. Arthur hadn't noticed that Alfred had lifted him up, until they were heading for their makeshift bed.

"Alfre-waah."

And with that they found themselves on their bed, with Alfred looming over Arthur.

"Were you about to say something Artie?"

"Yes Al-mmph."

Alfred covered Arthur's mouth with his, slipping in his tongue in at the same time.

Arthur tried to hold back a small moan but it was futile Alfred's dominance of his mouth.

Alfred felt Arthur's hands being placed onto his chest, but was surprised when he felt Arthur push him away. Alfred let out a small whimper as their kiss broke.

"Artie?" Alfred was slightly worried by Arthur's action. Arthur had never pushed him away.

"Al we can't tonight."

"But why?" Alfred pouted as he whined.

"We're in a tent surrounded by soldiers. And what if during the night we are ambushed by more Club soldiers, I'm not sure if I'll be able to run let alone fight."

Alfred mentally slapped himself at what Arthur had said. He had for a brief moment forgotten where they were.

"Oh Artie I'm sorry I forgot." Alfred sat back as he apologised to Arthur.

"That's ok love." Arthur propped himself up on his elbows.

"Um Artie?"

"What is it love?"

Alfred pointed to between him and Arthur.

"We seem to have a bit of a problem."

"Sh-shit I was hoping that you wouldn't notice that." Arthur tried to cover his reddening face.

A pregnant pause fell between the two.

"So ummm."

"Yes Al?"

Alfred lifted Arthur onto his lap.

Arthur let out a quite yelp at Alfred's actions.

"So we can't do what we would normally do; but we won't be able to get much sleep otherwise."

"So what are you suggesting Al-ahhh."

Arthur felt the cool night air brush against his hardened member. Alfred had undone the front of his trousers, releasing his own hardened member to the night air.

"I'm suggesting this Artie."

Alfred grasped both his and Arthur's members in his hand and began to pump the two of them.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and buried his face into the crook of Alfred's neck to muffle his moans.

Alfred placed his free hand on the small of Arthur's back. "So what do you think of my suggestion Artie?"

Arthur pried his face away Alfred's neck and whispered into his ear. "I love it. Ahhh~. Make me see stars like ahh like you always do."

Alfred kissed the side of Arthur's head. "Gladly Artie."

Alfred began to move his hand faster; occasionally brushing over the tip of Arthur's member, causing the smaller blond to moan into Alfred's neck.

Alfred quickened his pace at hearing the moans coming from Arthur next to his ear.

"Al I-I gonna-"

Alfred lifted Arthur's head away from his neck, locking their lips in a passionate kiss as they reached their end.

They flopped down onto their bed as they came down from their high and wrapped their arms around each other after doing up the front of their trousers. Alfred brushed away a stray strand of Arthur's hair from his face.

"Did you see stars Artie?"

Arthur buried his face against Alfred's chest. "So long as I'm with you I always see stars Al."

Alfred carded his fingers through Arthur's hair as he hugged him tightly.

As they laid with arms wrapped around each other they let sleep take its nightly hold of them, both hoping that the night would be a peaceful one.

* * *

Earlier in the day at the other end of Spades, just near the border two armies had met up; one in yellow uniforms and the other in red uniforms.

Ludwig and Francis were both leading their soldiers to the other border in Spades, the one that bordered with Clubs. Normally it would be the Queen that would be heading out with the soldiers but there was no way that Vash would let his sister out on the battle field; and Kiku was more than fine to let Ludwig go in his place as the King of Hearts was a former General and still commanded high respect from the Hearts soldiers.

"So mon ami, how well do you think they are holding up?"

"Alfred is smart and strong; so I'm sure that could hold his own or even push Ivan back across the border without us there."

"Oui I guess that's true. Now which way do we go from here?"

"Oh don't go saying that Francis, out of the two of us you know the landscape of Spades the best."

Francis acted as he had been hurt by Ludwig's statement. "Que? Moi? How would that be possible?"

"Weren't you sleeping with that Countess a few years back, that lives on the other side of Spades to the border with Diamonds?"

"Oh oui now I remember that." Francis nervously scratched the back of his head as his past escapade was brought back up.

After that Ludwig and Francis continued their journey in silence only talking when to confirm either battle plans or directions.

* * *

Ivan and his soldiers were making their way through the rocky terrain of Clubs that lead to the quickest way to the border with Spades. Despite that this was the quickest route Ivan wasn't happy with how long it was taking. Ivan looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to start setting.

"Captain Toris!"

"Y-Y-Y Your Majesty?"

"Is there by any chance a quicker way to the border?"

"Um . . ." Toris pulled out a map from his uniform and looked at their route, hoping to not disappoint the King.

"Well Toris?"

"Ummmmm . . . I-I'm sorry your Majesty but there doesn't seem to be a quicker route than the one that we are on."

 _"_ _I was hoping that we would be past the worst part of this terrain, chert poberi."_

"Are you sure Toris?"

"Yes Sire. There isn't any other way to get across this terrain in a way that is quicker than the route we are taking."

"Ivan."

Ivan turned towards Elizabeta. "What is it Elizabeta?"

"What about the magic users? Surely one of them might be able to help us cross this terrain faster?"

Ivan contemplated what Elizabeta had suggested and after thinking about it, found that was a good idea; the soldiers wouldn't be too tired when they finally crossed the border with Spades and to Ivan more importantly one step closer to having what he wanted.

Bringing the battalion to a stop Ivan turned to the group of magic users and picked out which one was to use their magic.

"Number four-fifteen, come up here now!"

A small magic user walked out from the group towards Ivan, Elizabeta and Captain Toris. Ivan looked down at the magic user from his horse, proud that this one had been a success with his little experiment in controlling the magic users that were being stubborn.

"Are you able to get all of us past this terrain?"

The magic user nodded their head in response and looked to Toris who was still holding the map.

"Can you show me on the map where it is that we should go. I need to know where it is in order to get us there."

Toris looked to Ivan, who nodded in approval to the magic user's request. Toris then pointed to part of the map that was further along their route that wasn't part of the rocky terrain that they were already crossing.

The magic user casted their spell and in a matter of seconds their surroundings had changed to the edge of a forest.

"Well done four-fifteen. Go back to the others now."

The magic user walked back to the group in a slower pace than from earlier.

"Thank you for the suggestion Elizabeta."

Elizabeta bowed her head in response. "I was only suggesting what was necessary to bring us and our soldiers closer to the border."

* * *

The morning sunlight had crept its way into Alfred and Arthur's tent. The sunlight had crossed Alfred's eyes, causing him to bury his face into Arthur's neck to block out as much of the intruding light as possible. Arthur could feel Alfred's light breath against his skin as he brought himself closer to Arthur. Arthur could hear the sound of footsteps outside their tent. He could tell that the footsteps were normal and not rushed.

 _"_ _No morning attack they're all just waking up."_

Alfred tightened his hold of Arthur as the sound of footsteps increased and the sun refused to go away. Arthur opened his eyes and could faintly see that Alfred was pouting in his sleep.

Arthur placed one of his hands onto Alfred's hair and started to card his fingers through the sandy locks. He was reluctant at the thought of waking up Alfred, but if the soldiers were awake and moving then it was probably best that they were to.

"Alfred love."

Alfred buried his face further into Arthur's neck, tickling Arthur slightly.

"Alfred love come on I think that it's best that we get up now."

"Mmmmm don't wanna."

"Come on love."

"Just five more minutes Artie please."

Arthur had to admit defeat. "Ok love five minutes, but no longer than that."

"Thanks Artie you're the best."

The five minutes had passed and Alfred still hadn't gotten up and refused to let go of Arthur.

"Alfred come on it's been more than five minutes you need to get up."

"But I don't wanna get up."

"Alfred."

"Nope."

Arthur took his hand off Alfred's hair and brought it down to his still sleeping face and lifted Alfred's face away from his neck and pinched his cheek.

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Ok I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good now that you're awake." Arthur planted his lips against Alfred's. "Good morning my King."

Alfred was stunned for a brief second before quickly shaking his head. "Good morning my Queen."

Alfred was the first to get up from their bed and held out his hand to Arthur.

"Why thank you my King." Arthur placed his hand into Alfred's and let Alfred pull him up from the bed; wrapping his free arm around Arthur's waist after doing so and quickly placing a kiss on Arthur's lips.

"We should head out now. We need to talk to your brother Dylan about the idea you came up with last night."

"Yes we should. And probably get some sort of breakfast."

"Ohhhh breakfast would be so nice."

Arthur laughed as he made his way to the exit of the tent, Arthur suddenly stopped when he felt Alfred's hand slap against his butt.

Arthur looked to Alfred confused by his actions. "Wha-"

"That was for the pinch earlier."

Alfred left a still confused Arthur in the tent as he left. Once Arthur had gotten over what had happened he was hot on Alfred's heels and was out of the tent. Arthur found Alfred with Arthur's brothers with that lovable cheesy grin on his face when he saw Arthur.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence wee brother.

"Oh shut up Allistor."

"Now you two it's too early in the morning for you to start at each other's throats."

Arthur and Allistor huffed in unison after being told off by Seamus.

"Hey are Arthur and Allistor always like that?"

"Actually most of the time they are much, much worse."

Alfred looked to Dylan, who had responded to his question, as if asking for more details.

"During our magic fights they are usually throwing spells at no one else than each other. Not that either of them or any of us in fact would throw any really strong spells at Elizabeth."

"You all really care about Elizabeth don't you?"

"Well of course we do." Fergus cut in on Alfred and Dylan's conversation. "One she's the baby of our family and two she's our only sister."

Seamus, Allistor and Arthur took notice of the conversation at the mere mentioning of Elizabeth.

"That's right Ferg and we will get her and the rest of our brethren taken by Clubs back."

"Ock that's right. Now did you two come up with some sort of plan last night?"

Alfred puffed out his chest. "Of course we did." Alfred placed his hand on Dylan's shoulder. "And Dylan we are going to need the help of you and your dragon."

"What do you need?"

Arthur stepped up to his brother. "We'll need Owain to fly over the border and for you to tell us what he is seeing. Our plan is to know what route they are taking, so that we can meet them along there and halt their advancements."

"So like some sort of ambush Art?"

"Yes."

Dylan was looking up at the sky before he looked to Alfred and his family. _"Owian you ok with doing that?"_

 _"_ _Yes Dylan. Just like you and your brothers I to care about those that were taken. I will do what I can to help."_

 _"_ _Thank you Owain."_

"We'll do it."

* * *

 **A/N: first of _chert poberi_ is Russian for 'dammit' (according to google translate). And by four-fifteen I mean four hundred and fifteen (I grew up watching yu-gi-oh! so it's how I tend to deal with numbers).**

 **also I've been thinking about probably uploading the first chapters of the other fics that I've been working on when my mind wanders away from this one. the only reason why I haven't already is cause I like to try and focus on one thing at a time. so if you want to read my other pieces of work i'll try and put up a vote so that you can decide.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"We'll do it."

"Yes this is amazing with Dylan and his amazing dragon we can be one step ahead of Ivan and his soldiers, and they won't even know."

"Oh your majesties."

Alfred and Arthur looked to where the voice had come from and found it to be from a still smiling Tino.

"Yes Tino. Is there something the matter?" Arthur asked as he walked up to the smiling blond.

"Oh no, I just wanted to inform you that the soldiers that were hurt yesterday are now completely healed up."

"Thank you Tino that is good to hear."

Tino started to walk away when he stopped and quickly looked back. "Oh also there is a small breakfast being prepared."

"Oh yeah breakfast." Alfred started to jump up and down at the mere mentioning of food.

Arthur on the other hand couldn't help but laugh a little at Alfred's behaviour.

"Art is he always like that?"

"More often than you think Fergus."

The Kirkland brothers watched as Alfred followed Tino to where breakfast was being prepared, hoping to get some sneaky servings before anyone else.

* * *

After they had finished eating they had moved the table with the map out of Alfred and Arthur's tent and into the near centre of the camp.

"Ok Dylan, this is where you take over."

Dylan nodded. "Skulblackus ven." With that Dylan's eyes turned blue.

"What do you see Dylan?"

"I see us."

Alfred looked up at the sky trying to catch a glimpse of the dragon. "Wow, how high up is he? I can't even see him."

"Owain can fly up quite high when I'm not with him. Its how he stays safe from hunters."

"Dylan can you send Owain Northeast of here as a start."

"Sure."

 _"_ _Owain if you don't mind."_

The view in Dylan's eyes changed from their camp to the surrounding forest. Nothing was seen except for a few wild animals.

"Anything yet Dylan?"

"Not yet Arthur. Wait there is something."

"Dude what is it?"

"It's big and it's moving."

The sight that Dylan was seeing became clearer the closer Owain got to it.

"Soldiers and I think something else."

"What else is there?"

"I'm not sure . . . wait there seems to be a large amount of magic coming from the centre of the group."

"That must be Ivan and his soldiers then."

"How big is the group in the centre Dylan?"

"It's big Allistor, really big."

Arthur looked down at the map as he thought. _"Damn just how many does he have with him? Is Elizabeth in that group? I hope not."_

"Are you able to see if Elizabeth is in that group?"

"Sorry Fergus. There's too many to tell who's who."

Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Arthur was thankful for this.

Dylan's eyes changed back to green. "They're over here." He pointed to part of the map that was Northeast of their camp and was very close to the border with Spades.

"Woh that's very close to our border. How did he get that close, that quickly?"

"Magic maybe. I wouldn't put it past that bastard."

Alfred left the group. He walked for a brief moment before coming to a stop. Alfred took a deep breath opening his mouth, letting out a commanding voice.

"Alright everyone pack up we leave in fifteen."

Arthur felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard that commanding voice from Alfred. _"A man totally worthy of being the King."_

"Art why is your face bright red?"

"What . . . I-It is not bright red Fergus."

Alfred turned around and was about to walk back when he noticed that Arthur and his brothers were arguing about something. As he got closer to the group of arguing Kirklands Alfred noticed that Arthur's face was bright red and it appeared as if he was losing the argument with his brothers.

 _"_ _I wander what's causing Arthur to look so red. Wait. Could they be talking about me?"_

Alfred draped his arm round Arthur's shoulders as he rejoined the group.

"Soooo, what are you guys arguing about? And what's got you so red in the face Arthur?"

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan all looked at each other, each with the same kind of grin on their faces.

Allistor was the first to speak. "We were talking about you and how much you make our wee brother go weak at the knees."

"I do not go weak at the knees Allistor."

Alfred watched the argument between Arthur and Allistor continue as an idea popped into his head. Alfred placed his mouth next to Arthur's ear and whispered. "Are you sure that I don't make you go weak at the knees my Artie. Because if not then I'm going to have to try harder to then."

Arthur's face reddened even further and visibly shuddered at Alfred's words.

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan noticed and all smiled with cheesy grins as they looked at Alfred and Arthur.

"Ooooooh. I wonder what's got Art all flustered."

"I-I a not flustered. No one bit you hear me!" Arthur brushed off Alfred's arm and stormed off back into his and Alfred's tent, leaving behind Alfred and his brothers.

* * *

The fifteen minutes had passed and the camp was packed up and everyone was on the move once again heading in the direction that Dylan had seen the Club soldiers heading in. Arthur still hadn't said anything to his brothers after the incident earlier, he was even going as far as ignoring them and Alfred wasn't helping either.

"Oh come on Arthur I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse."

"Well it is fact that you did make things worse Alfred. And I just know that they won't let it go now. I'm pretty sure that they'll torment me with that for the rest of my life."

"Oh come on I'm sure that they won't do that."

"You obviously haven't spent as much time with them as I have Alfred."

"Yeah that's true. But I know that if me and Mattie had an argument, I would apologise straight away. No way could I stay mad at him for too long. And I know that it's the same for him. Family will always be family."

Arthur looked at Alfred, lot for words at what Alfred had said.

 _"_ _Family will always be family huh?"_

"I can truly see why you were chosen by fate to be the King, Alfred. And you're right, family will be family."

"So does that mean that you'll talk to your brothers again?"

"Yes, Alfred I will. When we next take a break I'll talk to them and sought things out with them. Happy now?"

"Yep. Thank you Arthur."

They carried on for a while longer till they decided to take a break and rest up for a bit.

Alfred elbowed Arthur's arm and pointed towards his brothers. Arthur just sighed as he walked towards Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan with Alfred not far behind him.

"Oh hey it's the two love birds." Taunted Allistor

Arthur was about to turn around and walk away when Alfred grabbed his shoulders.

"Now Allistor be nice. It took a lot to convince Arthur to talk to you again. And I don't need you messing it up."

Seamus smacked Allistor round the head.

"Oi why is it always me that gets hit?"

"Because Allistor, you are the only one that doesn't think before opening that big mouth of yours."

Allistor just glared at Arthur for his comment.

"Allistor, Art stop it now the both of you. We need to stick together as a family right now and you're not helping."

"Oh trust me Fergus I am helping. It's Allistor that can't stop being his usual snarky self."

"Oi, call me snarky again and you'll regret it."

Alfred watched as Arthur and Allistor continued to argue before he started to have enough.

"That's it the pair of you." All eyes were suddenly on Alfred. "You are supposed to be family. And you have a family member who needs your help remember. Elizabeth is probably scarred stiff right now, waiting for you to rescue her. And right now all you're doing is arguing like you have nothing better to do."

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor, Dylan and especially Arthur were all shocked by Alfred's outburst towards them.

"Sorry for calling you snarky Allistor."

"I'm sorry for teasing you about your relationship Arthur."

"Good. Now we'll be continuing in a few minutes, so rest up till then." Alfred the walked back to the main group of soldiers. When Arthur noticed that Alfred was walking away he was quick to catch up to him.

"Sorry about that Alfred."

"It's ok Arthur. I just couldn't believe it."

"I know Alfred. Unfortunately me and my brothers aren't as close as you and Matthew are. Of course the obvious exception to that is Elizabeth."

"I guess. I just wasn't expecting something like that to happen right in front of me at a time like this."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand. "And I'm sure that Seamus won't let it happen again."

Alfred looked at Arthur and placed his other hand over Arthur's. "I know that, I was just hoping that you and your brothers could get along like me and Mattie."

"Alfred love we do get along, just in our own special way that's all."

"I guess so." Alfred looked away and started to pout.

"Alfred love come on don't pout just because of how me and my brothers get along."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are Alfred."

"Am not."

Arthur got tired very quickly at Alfred's denial, when an idea popped into his head. Arthur cupped Alfred's face and placed his lips onto Alfred's.

"Yes you were."

Alfred was quick to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist and re-capture his lips with his own.

"Wasn't pouting, just getting your attention the only way that I could think of."

"Oh you loveable git."

"That's right Arthur. Come on we should rest up before continuing."

A few minutes had passed and they were once again travelling through a forest path. Dylan had once again used the spell that allows him to see what Owain sees, as a means of a lookout for Club soldiers and to make sure that they were still heading in the right direction. They had been lucky to not run into any Club soldiers so far, but Alfred was getting worried that it was too quite to feel safe. Alfred was keeping his guard up in case Dylan gave the alert.

"Wait"

"What is it Dylan?" Arthur and Alfred brought their horses to a halt.

"They've changed directions. They're heading straight for us and very quickly."

"How far away are they?"

"I'd say seven minutes at most with their new speed Arthur."

Arthur looked to Alfred and vice versa. A look of fierce determination was in Alfred's eye. Arthur held a look of complete trust and faith in Alfred, knowing that he would know what to do and that a battle plan was already forming in his head.

Alfred turned his horse around to face everyone. "Alright everyone listen up! Clubs is heading in this direction and they'll be here soon." Quiet murmurs broke out amongst the soldiers and magic users. "But that doesn't mean that we aren't to be ready for them. They think that they have the element of surprise, well they are wrong, we know that they are heading here; and we will be ready for them. We'll be the ones to have the advantage not them. We'll be the ones to surprise them when we have our swords drawn and our arrows ready to fly, not them. Now prepare yourselves for battle!"

* * *

 **A/N: slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I just couldn't help but think that was a good place to end.**

 **slight Kirkland fight going on there, hopefully I got it right between Arthur and Allistor**

 **next time the action starts up (hopefully)**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Alfred was quick to dismount his horse and Arthur was quick to follow. Arthur's brothers were soon standing next to them.

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan Fergus is to make sure that we have the upper advantage for when Ivan gets here. The main problem is going to be all these trees though." Alfred looked to Arthur's brother.

"We won't have time to cut them down even with magic." Seamus was quick to interject.

Arthur looked around their surroundings when an idea popped into his head. "What if we didn't have to cut them down?"

"What are you talking about Art?"

"We don't have to cut down the trees. We move them instead, with magic obviously."

"Arthur are sure that's possible?"

"My dear Alfred, we have a magic user that is very good with earth based magic."

The faces of Alfred, Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan all lit up as they realised what Arthur was talking about.

"I'll quickly go get the laddie then shall I?"

Allistor quickly returned with Gupta. "Got him."

"Is there something you needed your majesties?"

Arthur stepped forward. "Yes. Gupta we need you to use your magic to move the trees out of the way for the battle. It will get rid of Clubs element of surprise. And give us the upper hand in creating a terrain that we can take advantage of."

"Only if that is possible for you to do man."

"Yes that is possible for me to do."

"Thank you."

Gupta turned around and looked to the empty space in front of them. He raised his hands as he muttered a spell.

Alfred and Arthur felt the ground begin to shake; but it was only a light shake.

 _"_ _It's ok it's only minor. Ivan won't be able to tell what we are doing."_ Arthur thought as he grasped Alfred's hand to stabilise himself.

Slowly the trees began to move, creating a new forest path that slowly began to widen as the distance between the trees continued to grow with every passing second.

It was two minutes before the shaking stopped and the trees stopped moving. Alfred and Arthur looked and saw an area that had once been covered with trees was now clear and now an open field as big as the Spades castle was in front of them.

"With this we have now gained the upper hand against Ivan. If he tries to hide we'll know where he'll be." Alfred placed a hand on Gupta's shoulder. "Thanks for this man."

Gupta only nodded in response.

"So you two, what's the next step of your battle plan?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head as he thought. "All magic users with healing spells stay behind in the tree line, which will act as our base. Other magic users will go out with the soldiers to fight, but only with quick acting spells. Those who can summon will also stay back. I'm assuming that summoning spells take time to affect?" Alfred looked to Arthur for confirmation.

Arthur nodded in response to his question.

"Dylan if you could stay back to, you and Owain will be useful to make sure if there are going to be any sneak attacks at any time."

Allistor stepped forward. "Then we'll go out and fight." Allistor indicated to himself, Seamus and Fergus. "We have magic that is quick to use and we're all really quiet strong, both in terms of magic and in a fight."

"Ok then." Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm. "Arthur I want you to stay with me, only go out into the fight if I do."

"Of course Alfred." Arthur turned to his three eldest brothers. "You three be careful out there now. We're making sure that all _six_ of the Kirklands come back in one piece."

"We will Art don't worry."

 _"_ _We're already down one I can't help but worry."_

"Gupta if you could stay back too just in case we need a quick terrain change or for a divide and conquer plan if there are too many of them."

Gupta nodded in response.

* * *

Ivan had slowed down his soldiers as they came close to where one of the magic users had sensed Spade soldiers and their magic users. He still had a smile on his face from when he was told that there weren't nearly as many magic users as he had.

"Four-ten have they moved?"

"No your Majesty."

 _"_ _Good, they must be resting. Perfect time to attack them."_

Ivan quietly kol'd to himself at the mere thought of a quick victory.

They neared the area of their target when Ivan brought his horse to a halt.

"Soldiers and magic users you will go out and fight. All except four-fifteen, four-sixteen and four four-seventeen. You will stay with me; you might be able to create some fun later on."

All but the three magic users, Ivan and Elizabeta advanced forward through the trees all prepared to pounce on the seemingly unsuspecting Spade soldiers. As the first ones had made it pass the new tree line, they fell to the ground with a groan as they were hit with arrows. The next were hesitant to step forward into the clearing. They stepped out cautionary with their shields ready for oncoming enemy arrows. When it became apparent that there wasn't going to be anymore arrows they lowered their shields.

Ivan looked into the clearing; angered by the fact that he couldn't see any traces of the Spade soldiers.

"Tsk. Four-ten you said that they're here."

"Th-They must be hiding in the tree line sire. Th-Those are Spades arrows, so they can't be too far away."

"For your sake they had better be."

* * *

Over at the other end of the clearing Alfred was grinning, his plan was working.

"This is so awesome. We can see them but they can't see us."

"Ay that's true, but I thought you were planning on fighting not hiding." Allistor tightly gripped the hilt of his sword in anticipation.

"We are don't worry. We're just waiting for the right moment to strike." Alfred placed his hand on Allistor's shoulder as he continued to look out into the clearing. "When I give the signal you go out with your assigned battalion. Got it?"

"Ay got it."

Alfred kept watching the Club soldiers as they walked further into the clearing trying to find them.

It wasn't long until they had started to look through the tree line and the surrounding plants did Alfred finally give the signal. "Now Allistor."

Allistor just grinned as he ran out into the clearing with the battalion he was assigned to, swords all drawn and ready to fight. But before they could strike the Club soldiers quickly retaliated as sword clashed against sword.

* * *

Ivan was shocked by the sudden appearance of Spade soldiers.

"Cowards were hiding huh. I'll make them pay for that. Yes I'll make Alfred pay dearly for trying to make a fool of me."

Ivan sent out more of his soldiers out into the clearing to attack the Spades soldiers.

* * *

Alfred watched as more Club soldiers advanced into the clearing.

"Tsk. Seamus, Fergus you guys next. The rest of us will stay here as support and ready for when we are needed to fight."

"Ay, we're not going to let Allistor have all the glory now. Dylan, Arthur stay safe." Seamus and Fergus readied their swords.

Dylan nodded in response.

"Will do Seamus. So long as you, Fergus and Allistor come back in one piece."

"Don't underestimate your older brothers Art."

With that Seamus and Fergus entered the clearing to fight alongside Allistor and the rest of the Spade soldiers and magic users.

* * *

Ivan watched as more Spade soldiers advanced into the clearing. He watched the battle unfold in front of his eyes. He watched as something in particular happen that grabbed his interest; two Spade soldiers joined another one whereas all the other Soldiers fought in no more than groups of two. Then Ivan noticed something.

 _"_ _Those three have the same colour of eyes as little Kirkland."_

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol looks like her family is here to try and rescue her. This will be fun."

* * *

As the battle progressed both sides had been doing their best to recover soldiers who became too injured to continue fighting. Over in the Spades camp Tino and the other healers were being run ragged by the sheer numbers they were having to deal with. Arthur to was helping out as best he could, but his healing spells weren't the best.

Alfred looked out into the battle field as one soldier or magic user came back after another.

"Damnit seems like Ivan is going for sheer brute force over strategy. At this rate we might not last much longer."

"I'm sure that won't happen Alfred."

Alfred turned his gaze away from the battle to find Arthur standing behind him.

"The way things look out there might beg to differ."

"Things might look bad now, but I am sure that things will get better. Hearts and Diamonds are on their way. We just need to hold our ground until they get here. Then by sheer numbers we can win. It won't matter how much brute force Clubs use, they can't beat numbers."

"There's still a chance that we won't last that long-"

"Alfred! Don't say that. You are the King, your people, you soldiers" Arthur placed his hand in Alfred's, intertwining their fingers doing so. "your Queen all look to you for support and leadership through this. And if you falter, we all will falter to. So please stay strong."

Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand as he spoke. The fire burning deep inside him began to burn brighter.

"You're right Arthur. I'm the King of Spades; I cannot falter, not when I'm needed."

* * *

As both the day and the battle progressed it started to become clear to both Alfred and Ivan that their soldiers were becoming too exhausted to continue fighting.

"Tsk, they are persistent I'll give them that da. All soldiers fall back for now. Those who can still stand have first watch." Ivan commanded.

Alfred watched as the Club soldiers returned to the tress.

"Everyone fall back for now. Those who fought can rest up whilst the rest will take the first watch."

Alfred walked over to Arthur who was currently helping out Tino. "Arthur could you put up a barrier once everyone is back?"

"Of course Alfred, I'll just finish helping Tino first."

"It's ok your majesty I can handle things from here you go."

Arthur left Tino and joined Alfred making sure that everyone got back to their camp safely before placing a barrier for the night.

When everyone had made it back, Arthur placed his hands out in front of him as he said the words of the spell. "Protego Maximum."

A barrier formed around the Spade camp.

"Arthur."

Arthur turned around and saw Seamus, Fergus and Allistor walking towards him and Alfred.

"I was wondering when you three would show your faces. Seamus, Fergus you look exhausted, you should rest. Allistor . . . just this once I'll be nice and not say anything."

"Tsk you are a pain wee brother."

"Arthur's right you three should be resting after all that."

"We know, it's just that . . ." Fergus scratched the back of his neck

"W-Was Elizabeth out there?" Arthur was starting to get worried at what might be said next.

"No she wasn't. We couldn't find her out there." Seamus carried on from his twin

Arthur was relieved by Seamus' reply.

"But it could mean that two things Art. Either Elizabeth is back in Clubs or she is here but wasn't sent out into the battle."

Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's ok Arthur we'll get her and everyone else back safely I promise."

Arthur didn't say anything as he looked out past the barrier in the direction of the Clubs camp.

 _"_ _Please be safe Elizabeth. We're all coming to get you."_

* * *

Over in the Clubs camp a pair of lifeless green eyes looked towards the Spades camp.

"Ar-th-ur."

* * *

 **A/N: sorry that it's been a while everyone. I had this chapter done a while ago but coursework, then exam, then convention time hit, and then getting my stuff packed to go home for Easter break really delayed things. university and fanfiction writing sometimes just don't mix.**

 **but to make it up to you all, the next chapter is almost done and could be up within the next couple of days unless you want to leave a review to encourage me to get it done quicker, but that's up to you.**

 **also some might have noticed that there are some more fanfics up on my page, that's because I've decided to upload the ones I have done (by which I mean a good title and summary and obviously at least one chapter to them), there are of course some that have yet to be uploaded mainly due to a lack of a title, but i'm working on it trust me.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

The night had been peaceful, neither Spades nor Clubs tried any night attacks on the other during the course of the night.

The Spade soldiers were up early the next day making sure that everyone had recovered from the previous day.

Alfred and Arthur had been going through a battle plan when Dylan walked up to them.

"We have a problem."

"What is it Dylan?" Arthur looked at his brother with concern.

"There's a large group not too far away from us. There are no signs of any magic with them but I can't tell if they're Clubs."

"Alfred do you think-"

"That there could be more Club soldiers going for a sneak attack on us? Yes I do. I wouldn't put it past Ivan to have some of his soldiers sneak up behind us. If only there was a way to know for sure that it is them or not." Alfred scratched his head as he thought.

"Wait there is a way to know."

"What is it Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his brother. "Dylan you could fly with Owain in the direction that you saw them; I'll keep a connection open so that you can tell what you see and we'll decide what to do from there." Arthur indicated to him and Alfred as he spoke.

"A . . . connection? What do you mean Arthur?" Alfred looked at Arthur, confused by what he meant.

"Sorry about that love I'll explain. A connection is sort of like a link between two minds, were the two can talk to each other and no one will know. It's not something that I can do very often though. It's a complicated spell that takes time to form; the stronger the bond between the two the stronger the connection will be and the quicker it will form." Arthur clenched his fists as he continued to speak. "I've been trying with Elizabeth but something keeps blocking me."

"Remember Arthur, distance can also be a factor that hinders a connection."

"You're right Dylan. So what do you say to a quick flight?"

"I'll call Owain."

 _"_ _Owain are you able to land safely?"_

 _"_ _It's not a problem Dylan."_

It didn't take long for a large, slender red dragon to come swooping down just outside the barrier causing a large gust of wind to be blown through the camp. Many of the soldiers had drawn their swords at the sight of the dragon.

"Easy now everyone the dragon belongs to my brother, so that means he's on our side so he won't hurt you. Unless provoked." Arthur said the last part had been said as a whisper.

Arthur lifted part of the barrier and walked past it with Dylan towards Owain. Alfred was quick to follow; he wanted to see the dragon up close.

"Wow he's so friggin' cool, and badass to." Alfred stepped up close to Owain.

"I wouldn't get to close to him if I were you love. Owain's not too friendly to anyone but Dylan remember." Alfred stepped away from Owain, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Owain just snorted as Alfred stepped away from him.

 _"_ _Easy Owain, he's just never seen a dragon before. A lot of people haven't, so be nice for the time being please."_

 _"_ _Of course Dylan. You know that I don't like strangers getting all grabby like that."_

"I'll make sure that a connection is open soon Dylan, so let me know what you see as soon as possible ok?"

"Sure thing Arthur." Dylan climbed onto Owain's back, sitting himself in the saddle on Owain's back.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm as Owain spread his wings. "You're going to want to stand back for this love."

Alfred watched as Owain began to move his wings, slowly lifting himself off the ground. When his claws were no longer touching the ground Owain shot up into the sky, creating a strong gust of wind that knocked Alfred off of his feet.

Alfred looked up to Arthur to find that he was unfazed by it all. "How are you still standing Arthur?"

"I'm just used to it love that's all. Now do you need a hand up?" Arthur held his hand out to Alfred.

Alfred took Arthur's hand and pulled himself up. "Wow that was so cool Arthur, and to think you grew up around a dragon as awesome as that."

"Come on love its best we head back and wait for Dylan to tell me what he sees." When they went back into their camp, Arthur re-lowered the barrier and told the rest of his brothers what was happening. They were of course worried if Dylan would be alright, but they also knew that Owain would protect him and if anything were to happen Arthur would be the first to know thanks to the connection. So they waited for Dylan.

* * *

Dylan was flying with Owain to the direction of the group they had seen earlier.

"Do you have any idea what it might be Owain?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure Dylan. It was too hard to tell if they're friendly or not."_

"Well I guess that there's only one way to find out old friend."

It didn't take them long to catch up to the group, Owain flew down a little closer to the trees below to allow Dylan a chance to see. Dylan leaned over Owain's shoulder and looked. He was worried by the size of the group but was relieved by what he saw.

 _"_ _Arthur can you hear me?"_

 _"_ _Yes Dylan. Have you found the group?"_

 _"_ _Yes I'm looking at them right now."_

 _"_ _Well?"_

 _"_ _No green uniforms. Red and yellow uniforms instead."_

 _"_ _Red and yellow? Wait Hearts and Diamonds they're close."_

The connection between Arthur and Dylan went silent. Dylan was worried that something might have happened on Arthur's end.

 _"_ _Arthur are you still there? Is everything ok?"_

 _"_ _Yes Dylan. I was just telling Alfred what you told me."_

 _"_ _Ok so do you want me to head back, seeing as how they're friendly?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but make sure that Hearts and Diamonds are following you. They'll need to know where the battle is."_

 _"_ _And how am I supposed to do that Arthur?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure that you'll figure it out Dylan. But make it quick. The battle is starting again."_

The connection broke after that.

Dylan was worried that without him and Owain there they wouldn't know of any sneak attacks and he wanted to be able to fight alongside his brothers.

 _"_ _Any ideas Dylan?"_

Dylan looked around the ground below as he thought. He saw that in the direction that the group was advancing was an opening in the trees big enough for Owain to fit through.

"We're gonna land over there, right in front of them."

 _"_ _You sure about that Dylan? What if they attack thinking that we're Clubs?"_

"That's a chance we're just going to have to take."

Owain flew over to the opening in the trees and landed, startling the few horses in the group.

* * *

Ludwig and Francis quickly calmed down their spooked horses as a large beast descended threw the trees.

Ludwig noticed that someone climbed off the back of the large beast, and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Vho goes there? Are friend or enemy?"

"I am a friend your majesties. I believe that you know my brother." The stranger walked towards the group with his hands up in defence.

"Your bruder?" Ludwig shot the stranger a confused look.

"Yes my brother, Arthur Kirkland. I am one of his older brothers, Dylan Kirkland."

"So mon ami does this mean we are close to where your petite brother is?"

"Yes. It's kind of the main reason why I am standing here. I was sent out to make sure if you were Clubs or not."

"Vhy vere you sent out alone and not with anyone else?"

"Because I have a dragon with me, so it was quicker and also Arthur was able to open a mental link between him and me, so I could tell him what I saw."

"And vhat did he say?"

"Wait I think what seems more important is as to why he has a dragon in the first place."

"Nein it isn't Francis. What did he say?"

"That I am to lead you back and that the battle has started again, so we best hurry." Dylan turned around and started to head back to Owain when he looked back to Francis. "And the reason as to why I have a dragon is simple. It is because I'm a dragon rider."

"Mon dieu a dragon rider. Are the rest of your family like this? Rare abilities I mean?"

"You'll have to see for yourself your majesties." Dylan climbed back onto Owain and flew backup into the sky and headed back to the camp with Hearts and Diamonds following.

* * *

The attack had been so sudden and severe that it had damaged the barrier around the camp. Alfred had quickly set out orders and got people moving. Another attack hit the barrier, this time with magic.

 _"_ _The barrier won't last much longer at this rate."_ Arthur looked at the damage that had been done. _"Only strong magic could've caused this level of damage."_

"Arthur!" Alfred rushed passed the fast moving soldiers to where Arthur was standing.

"Alfred? Is everything ok?"

"Yes. But I need you to lower the barrier soon. It's going to break anyway, so why not lower it."

"When do you want me to lower it love?"

"Soon. Everyone is almost ready."

That 'soon' came even quicker than expected as a third attack to the barrier causing it to slowly fade. As Arthur lowered the barrier the Spade soldiers and magic users rushed out into the battle field meeting with the waiting Club soldiers and magic users.

Arthur joined Alfred at the tree line and watched the battle unfold. But something caught his attention as he watched.

"Are there-"

"More Club soldiers out there then there was yesterday? There is. I don't know how but there is."

 _"_ _Get back here soon Dylan."_

* * *

Ivan watched as his soldiers outnumbered that of the Spades soldiers.

"Ivan."

Ivan turned around from where he was looking to find Elizabeta standing behind him. "What is it Elizabeta?"

"Are you sure that it's wise to send out all the soldiers and nearly all magic users to fight? Some of them haven't even recovered from yesterday."

"Do you question my authority Elizabeta? Kolkolkolkol"

Elizabeta visibly flinched. "N-No I'm not. I'm just asking if it was a good choice. It leaves you and me kind of defenceless in the case of an ambush. And the only one of the three magic users that are still here that would be somewhat useful, is the one that can teleport us."

"I know that Elizabeta." Ivan walked up to Elizabeta, placing one of his hands tightly around her neck. "But I will not have my Queen question my judgement, you got that?"

"Y-Yes . . . I-I un-understand."

"Good." Ivan released his hold on Elizabeta's neck and turned his attention back to the battle.

Elizabeta backed away from Ivan and gently placed a hand on her neck. She flinched when pain surged from her neck. _"Roderich was right. Ivan is plain crazy. I can't even begin to think what he has planned; and what he did to those magic users is just insane. I can only hope that no one gets too hurt because of him."_

* * *

Alfred was sending out one order after another to the soldiers in order to keep up with the tactics of both Ivan and the Club soldiers.

Arthur was by his side helping with tactics for the magic users. Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed off with some of the magic users.

 _"_ _It's like they're not themselves, but I can't figure out why. Maybe Vlad or Lukas will know if they look."_

"I think it might be a good idea to go for a terrain change. Try and cut off some of their soldiers from ours."

"I'll get Gupta. And whilst I'm at it I'm getting Vlad and Lukas. I need them to help me figure something out." Arthur quickly walked off in the direction Gupta, Vlad and Lukas.

"Gupta we need a terrain change. Vlad, Lukas I need your help to figure something out."

"What is it Arthur?" Lukas looked to his friend as they walked.

"There's something about some of the magic users with Clubs that's bothering me."

"What is it that's bothering you about them Arthur?" Vlad tilted his head to the side as he asked.

"It's hard to describe Vlad . . . but it's like they're not themselves in some way."

The group rejoined Alfred who was deep in thought.

"Alfred." Arthur nudged Alfred's arm. "Alfred!"

Alfred snapped out of his train of thought. "Oh sorry Arthur, I was lost in thought."

"That's ok. I've got Gupta."

"Thank you Arthur. Gupta can you create a wall to separate some of the Club soldiers off from each other."

Gupta nodded in response and began to cast the spell needed.

Alfred turned to the battle field and shouted out loud to their soldiers. "Fall back! Daw as much of their attention as possible!"

"So let's see what's bothering you Arthur." Vlad walked up to the edge of the clearing to get a clear view of what's happening.

"Just look at them Vlad and tell me if something doesn't seem off with them to you."

Lukas and Vlad both looked at the magic users fighting for Clubs. It didn't take them long to get the same feeling as Arthur did about them.

"Something is off." Lukas spoke narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah you're both right. Something is off with some of them. But it seems familiar to me."

"Does whatever it is have something to do with dark magic Vlad?"

"There's a possibility Arthur. Wait some of them have this wired mark on their chests, but I can't get a clear view of it."

Arthur scratched the side of his head as he thought of a way to get a better view of this supposed weird mark. "Vlad do you have that crystal ball that you sometimes have?"

"Sure Arthur." Vlad dug through his bag and pulled out a small crystal ball and handed it to Arthur.

"What are you planning Arthur?" Lukas asked watching Arthur turn the crystal ball over in his hands.

"I'm going to use a seeing spell to get a closer look at what Vlad saw."

They felt the ground begin to shake and looked out into the clearing as an earth wall divided the clearing. But it didn't last long, as soon as it was up it disappeared.

"What just happened!" Alfred was shocked at what he just saw.

"Emil?"

"Lukas? What's wrong?" Arthur stopped turning the crystal ball and looked at his friend with concern.

"That magic, it was nullification magic. That's the type of magic that Emil uses, he's here I know it."

Arthur, Vlad, Lukas and Alfred all looked at each other with concern, but looked back out into the clearing when they heard the clattering of swords and the sound of snarls.

Alfred looked with shock at what was happening. "Wh-What the?"

"They're . . . They're turning into some sort of beasts." Arthur stepped closer to the tree line looking at what was happening.

"Th-That's Dorin's transformation magic."

Alfred placed his head in his hands with a groan. "Great now we're dealing with a whole new level."

"This isn't good two types of strong magic on Clubs side." Arthur's grip on the crystal ball tightened as he saw what happened.

Alfred looked to Vlad. "Is there any way to undo your brother's magic?"

Vlad shock his head in response. "No, only Dorin can undo it nothing else."

Alfred turned back to the clearing. "Fifth battalion help out battalions three and four with the transformed soldiers!"

They watched as the group of soldiers and magic users joined the others fighting against the half beast soldiers. Arthur had diverted his attention back to the crystal ball, but Alfred brought his attention back to the battle. "Arthur!"

Arthur saw about half of the beast soldiers vanish and then reappear on the other side of the soldiers. He nearly dropped the crystal ball in his hands. "No. Please no, not Elizabeth too."

Arthur quickly turned the crystal ball in his hands as an image became clear. Alfred, Vlad and Lukas gathered around him so that they could see. They were all shocked at what they saw. Emil, Dorin and Elizabeth all standing in a line next to Ivan, all with the same lifeless eye and the same red mark on their chests.

Vlad took the crystal ball from Arthur's hands as it nearly fell to the ground.

Alfred quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur. Arthur did the same as he pressed his face against Alfred's chest. The image of what Elizabeth looked like clear in his mind. The cuts, the bruises, the burns and the small traces of dried blood along the visible cuts all hunting his mind.

 _"_ _What did that bastard do to her? What did he do?"_ Arthur did his best to hold back his tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. _"I'll . . . make that bastard pay for what he did to her. He. Will. Pay!"_ Arthur balled his fists in Alfred's uniform.

Alfred instinctively tightened his hold on Arthur, moving one of his hands from Arthur's back and placing it on his head and started card his fingers through Arthur's hair; and did his best to comfort Arthur. He didn't like what he saw in that crystal ball either _. "All three of them looked like they had the shit kicked out of them. Ivan you bastard."_

Lukas walked over to Vlad, who was concentrating on the image in the crystal ball.

"Know what it is that's been done to them?"

"Yes and it's not good."

* * *

 **A/N: ok so this took a little longer than expected to get done (damn you coursework) but here it is the latest chapter and I just want to say that we are so close to something that I have been planning for a while now and I am excited.**

 **also 'The Magic of Spades' has recently been placed into a community and I am over the moon. aoin88 if you're reading this thank you soooooo so so much.**

 **we finally got to see Owain for the first time. if you want to know what it is he actually looks like then I suggest looking at the Welsh flag, don't know why but when I thought of him that's what I thought of. that and some sort of possible blue dragon, but I went with red in the end.**

 **I wanted Arthur's reaction to seeing what had become of Elizabeth as devastating as possible, hopefully that's what happened.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Ivan watched as the chaos unfurled before him with a grin on his face.

"Four-fifteen, four-sixteen and four-seventeen well done. Your family will probably know that you're here by now right little Kirkland."

Elizabeta stood at the edge of the clearing looking horrified at what happened to some of the soldiers, the soldiers that she trained, her friends had been turned into beasts all because of Ivan.

 _"_ _I didn't want this. This . . .This isn't right; this isn't how wars should be fought."_

* * *

Arthur pushed away from Alfred and was about to draw his sword when Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Alfred? I'm going to get my sister back from that bastard."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Arthur."

Arthur and Alfred looked to Lukas and Vlad.

"What do you mean Vlad?" Arthur asked his friend.

"I figured out what is wrong with some of the magic users."

"With my help." Lukas interjected.

"What is it? What's wrong with them?" Arthur asked brushing off Alfred's hand and taking as few steps towards his friends.

"You see this mark on them?" Vlad showed Arthur the image in the crystal ball. "It's a rune."

"So what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Let me explain. This rune is very special and at the same time dangerous Arthur." Arthur and Alfred looked to Lukas. "It has the ability to control the person it is drawn onto."

"And" Vlad cut in. "It is even more powerful when written in blood of the person who wrote it . . . and well . . . looking at this." Vlad indicated to the crystal ball once again. "It appears that it has been. I know blood based spells and magic when I see them. So it won't be that easy to break."

"Is there any way to break it?" Arthur asked in desperation.

Vlad and Lukas both shocked their heads in unison. Vlad was the one to answer Arthur's question. "I'm afraid that it is highly unlikely that this can be broken. If there is away to break it, there is no way knowing what it could do to them."

"So undoing whatever it is that Ivan has done to nearly all of them, could end up doing more harm than good?"

"Yeah Alfred that is the case we're dealing with."

"I have good knowledge of runes. I can try to look into a way to possibly undo what has been done; in the safest way possible."

All eyes focused on Lukas as he spoke.

"Thank you Lukas. Now I'm going to go and get my sister back and you are not stopping me this time Alfred." Arthur headed towards the clearing, drawing his sword.

"Fine. If there's no stopping you, then I'm coming with you." Alfred walked up to Arthur drawing his sword also.

"Vlad, Lukas when my brother gets back with Hearts and Diamonds, tell them what happened."

With that Arthur ran into the battle with Alfred hot on his heels.

Arthur swung his sword down on the first Club soldier that approached him. When a magic user stepped forward he lowered his sword and raised his free instead.

"Stupefy!" The magic user was sent flying backwards, losing conscious before they even hit the ground.

Arthur continued this kind of combination of attacks, fighting Club soldiers and stunning magic users. He didn't want to hurt his magical brethren as some of them were attacking against their own will, so he thought that it was best to just stun them for the time being.

Alfred tried his best to stay close to Arthur, but it seemed like the Club soldiers were determined to keep him and Arthur separated on the battle field, and this worried Alfred.

"Arthur!" Alfred tried calling out to Arthur but he couldn't hear Alfred over the sounds of the battle field.

"Arthur!" Alfred called again, this time shouting at the top of his lungs when he saw Arthur get cornered by a large group of Club soldiers. Alfred ran towards Arthur taking down any Club soldier that got in his way.

When he reached the group that had encircled Arthur, he was quick to make his way through them and make it to Arthur's side in time.

"I thought I told you to stay close to me!" Alfred brought his sword done on another Club Soldier and watched them fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to get to Elizabeth." Arthur swung his sword, taking down two Club soldiers at once.

Alfred couldn't believe what Arthur had just said. "Arthur listen to me."

"No Alfred."

"Arthur! Ivan us using your sister to get to you. You don't need to do this alone. We'll get her back together."

"I can do this myself Alfred, she's my sister."

"No we'll do this together Arthur. On your right!" Arthur was quick to use his sword to block an attack from another enemy soldier.

Alfred in turn ran his sword through the soldier and then kicked the soldier off his sword and watched them fall. The soldiers around them were finally beaten as the last one fell to the ground. They both tried to catch their breaths, but were soon on the move again as more soldiers started to make their way towards Alfred and Arthur. They worked in tandem with their attacks. Alfred decided to take most of the attacks and have Arthur defend him and literally cover his back from anyone who decided to sneak up on them. But Arthur was still determined to get to Elizabeth no matter what. This didn't sit well with Alfred, but he wasn't about to let Arthur do this by himself.

* * *

Ivan couldn't believe what he was seeing both Alfred and Arthur had entered the battlefield. He could tell that Alfred was trying to talk to Arthur, but it seemed that the smaller blond just wasn't going to listen. What Ivan wasn't happy about though was how well they worked together and how many soldiers and magic users they were stopping together.

"Damn them they work too well together. Elizabeta!"

"Yes Ivan."

Ivan walked over to his horse drawing his sword and picking up his cane at the same time.

"I'll be joining the battle. You're welcomed to join me. If not then stay here and guard those three."

Elizabeta looked to where Ivan had pointed to; the three magic users that he made stay behind. Elizabeta had wanted none of this from the start, this war had seemed pointless to her and she couldn't figure out as to why Ivan had brought that cane with him, sure with it Ivan could use magic with it but it was very small amounts of magic.

"I'll stay."

 _"_ _At least this way I can try and figure out a way to undo whatever it is that Ivan did to them."_

Ivan entered the battlefield with a smile and a kol. When Elizabeta was sure that Ivan wasn't looking she headed over to the magic users. She looked each of them in the eye, clearly noticing that they all had the lifeless expression.

"I wish none of this happened to you, all of you in fact. I don't know what Ivan has done to you . . . but I'll try to find some way to undo it and get you back to your families."

* * *

Alfred and Arthur had found themselves surrounded by Club soldiers once again. Alfred was starting to feel that it was impossible for them to get closer to the Clubs camp. The soldiers just seemed to be coming one after the other; as soon as one fell another was ready to take their place.

Over the sounds of swords constantly hitting against the metal of other swords and shields Alfred could hear that Arthur was starting to get tired from the constant fighting and using one spell after the other to defend them.

Alfred was starting to get tired to, but he knew that he had the stamina to keep fighting.

"How you holding up Arthur?"

"Ha . . . Ha . . . I'm still . . . ha standing love."

"Good to hear that Arthur. Just make sure that you stick close to me through this and I know that we'll make it through this together in one piece."

"I'll hold you to that love."

The only thing that Alfred was happy about was the fact that Arthur had come to his senses and wasn't rushing about without thinking first. But his earlier rash behaviour had started to take its toll on Arthur, in the fact that he was now using some of his magic to keep him going in the fight.

 _"_ _Damn it how are they still able to keep fighting like this. It's like an endless onslaught."_ Alfred did his best to keep the Club soldiers off of him and Arthur.

Alfred felt Arthur press against his back and could faintly hear him panting.

"Damn it there seems to be ugh no end to this."

"I have to ugh agree love."

Alfred thought for a moment; he could keep on fighting but weather Arthur could was another question that he didn't really want the answer to right now. He wanted Arthur safe and safe meant off the battlefield where he could recover his strength.

"Arthur to me, I want you to ugh head back and get Gupta to ugh damn it give us a terrain change, maybe give us an advantage over them."

"No. Either we both go back or we both stay and fight. I am not going to leave you side."

"I should have ugh expected you would say something like that Arthur. But are you sure that you can keep going?"

"Don't underestimate ugh a Kirkland Alfred."

"Well then do you ugh think you can get a message to Gupta?"

"Gupta no. But I'll try Lukas or Vlad."

"I'll leave it to you then ugh. Tell Gupta that he can do what he likes."

A few minutes had passed before they felt the ground starting to shake, and quite violently to the point where some of the soldier and magic users lost their balance.

Arthur got it by the shaking and lost his balance. Alfred quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that Arthur was about to fall over. He wrapped his free arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him in close.

"When I said that he could do what he wanted, I didn't mean a fucking earthquake."

"You might be complaining now love, but at least it's working. Let's just hope that Emil doesn't cancel this one this time."

It took some time for the ground to finally stop shaking. And with some kind of luck it stayed unchanged.

"I guess our luck might be changing, although I can't help but wonder why hasn't it been undone."

Arthur pushed out of Alfred's hold and took a cautious step forward whilst firmly holding onto the hilt of his sword.

Alfred looked around at their new surroundings. The terrain had been change to that of a rocky ravine, with high places just perfect for fighting; it also looked like there was a lot of loose stones so he would have to be careful with his footing otherwise he would trip over.

As Alfred continued to look around he noticed that those who had lost their balance earlier were starting to stand back again. He grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Come on whilst we have an opening."

Alfred and Arthur started to run in the direction of the Clubs camp, easily taking down any soldiers that got too close to them as they were still a bit shaky on their legs after what had happened.

They were making good progress and could clearly see the beginnings of the Clubs camp, but Alfred suddenly came to a halt causing Arthur to run into his back.

Alfred couldn't explain but there was a chill running down his spine and he could feel a very menacing aura starting to surround him and Arthur. He looked around frantically trying to find the source of this feeling.

And then he found it or rather him, Ivan was starring right at them sword in hand and slowly heading towards them.

* * *

 **A/N: yay we finally get to the part that I've been planning for quite some time. I wrote this chapter when I was tacking breaks from my last piece of coursework for the year, so it was a little difficult to get things down in the original draft so sorry if it took a little long for this to get out.**

 **first of I want to say that I don't know if there is a rune that can be used to control people's minds, I could have looked it up but I didn't want to lose such a good idea, so let's say that there is purely for the purpose of this fanfic. secondly not too entirely sure if the whole blood thing makes a runes power stronger but I do know that runes can be made with blood so that's what led to that idea.**

 **how was tunnel vision Arthur? did it seem believable or not?**

 **I hope that the fight scenes went ok, I've never had to write something like that so please feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **there is also a chance that we are nearing the end of the main story line, it will all depend on how the next chapter goes.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Ivan walked slowly towards Alfred and Arthur, towards his prey.

 _"_ _Kolkolkol now this is the time that I have been waiting for. Now is the time for Alfred to beg for his beloved Arthur's life."_

As he walked closer to the two the jewel on the top of his cane began to glow. Glowing brighter and brighter with every step.

Alfred locked eyes with Ivan for a brief second. His legs refused to move from where he stood. His hand gripped his sword tighter; his knuckles turning white from his grip. Alfred's eyebrows furrowed with the knowledge in the fact that Ivan would be after Arthur more than anything; Alfred knew that that he had to get Arthur away from here. Arthur wouldn't have the strength to fight Ivan even with his magic.

Alfred turned to Arthur standing behind him and grabbed his shoulders with his free hand.

"Arthur you need to get out of here now!"

Arthur flinched slightly at both Alfred's grip on his shoulder and the near panicked tone of his voice. "What? No! I'm not leav-"

"Arthur!" Alfred's grip on Arthur's shoulder tightened, causing Arthur to wince slightly. "You need to get out of here! You can't take on Ivan. He's stronger than you and he'll probably just suppress or whatever he did to your magic again."

"Bu-But what about you? You can't possibly take him on by yourself Alfred, especially not after all the fighting that you've been doing." Arthur looked past Alfred and towards Ivan. "And he looks like he's only just stepped out onto the battlefield that means he'll be fighting at full strength. No Alfred just no! There is no way that you are fighting him alone."

"I can still fight Arthur. You're just barely standing and that's with your magic helping. And I'm just as strong as Ivan, maybe even stronger and it doesn't matter which one of us has been fighting for longer. I will kick his ass." Alfred looked over his shoulder and saw that Ivan was getting closer and closer to them to the point where he could feel his evil intentions. He turned back to Arthur, determined to get him out of here even if he refused to. "Now go. Get out of here!"

Arthur stumbled as Alfred pushed him away. He didn't want to admit it but Ivan did scare him. But he didn't want Alfred to face Ivan on his own.

 _"_ _If I can just find somewhere that is good enough then I'll be able to fight from a distance."_

Arthur started to look around him hoping to find a good enough vantage point that also could double as a hiding spot and that he could also defend if he was attacked by an enemy soldier or fellow magic user.

He was able to find the perfect vantage point that wasn't too far away from him, but it was slightly difficult for him to get to in his current state, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what was needed.

Arthur started to make his way to his location. He fought off any Club soldiers that got too close for comfort.

Arthur got about half way up the steep side of the ravine when he looked back to check on Alfred. He gasped as he saw that Alfred was fighting at least five Club soldiers at the same time, by himself.

"No. No, this isn't good he'll be too outnumbered at this rate. What should I do?" Arthur looked in the direction that Ivan was in.

* * *

Ivan walked with a smirk clearly present on his face. He held his sword in one hand and his cane in the other. Ivan used the small bit of magic that his cane gave him; which he used to turn the cane into a sword and to weaken any magic users that were nearby that weren't already under his control so that they wouldn't get in his way.

He didn't care that he would only be fighting Alfred now because he knew that if he defeated Alfred, Arthur would be easy to defeat without his King to stand by his side.

Arthur watched as the cane in Ivan's hand transformed into another sword. He shacked with fear as his only thoughts were how Alfred was in trouble if Ivan got too close and they started fighting.

He wracked his brain trying to think of what he could do to help Alfred. His magic was practically useless against Ivan and he was no match for Ivan Strength wise.

Arthur ran his free hand through his hair, his fingers grasping at the blond strands. "Come on Arthur think, think. There has to be something that you can do to help. I can't just stand here and watch from the sidelines. Come on think, think."

Arthur started to panic as Ivan got even closer to Alfred. It seemed like to Arthur that Ivan was taking his time making his way to Alfred; enjoying the sight of Alfred having to fend for himself against the Club soldiers. Arthur could only fear as to what Ivan could be planning to do when he finally reached Alfred.

Arthur quickly looked around his surroundings to see if there was anything or anyone at all that could be of use to him in order to help Alfred.

His eyes landed on the only thing that could help him in this situation. His sword.

Arthur raised the sword in front of him. His face being partially reflected in the blade of the sword. He placed the palm of his free hand inches away from the blade.

A small green light started to come from his hand, which spread to his swords.

 _"_ _I can't use my magic in front of Ivan, but let's hope that it won't be the same for magically enhanced items. If I can destroy that blasted cane then, just then I might stand a small chance against him."_

The light from Arthur's hand faded but left a slight glow around the edge of the blade of his sword, and he lowered the sword. "I hope that this will do, especially with how much strength I have left to use."

Arthur waited for the right moment when Ivan walked into his path. When Ivan was mere moments away, Arthur started running as fast as he could towards him.

Arthur ran as fast as his exhausted body would allow him to, being careful to not trip over any rocks that scattered his surroundings; the only factors helping at the moment was that he had yet to be noticed by Ivan and that he was running downhill.

As he ran Arthur tried to think about the best way to act out his plan. Straight out running in front of Ivan seemed like suicide to him. Ivan was much taller and stronger than him. To Arthur the only way to gain some sort of advantage against Ivan was to somehow gain some sort of height advantage.

Arthur saw that coming into to view just ahead of him was a small ledge.

 _"_ _I . . . I can use that to push myself up into the air. At least that way I can gain an advantage in height at least."_

Arthur pushed himself off from the ledge sending him up into the air.

He lifted his sword above his head.

Ivan noticed that there was someone looming above him, he turned in the direction of the person and used one of his swords to deflect the blow but it didn't work. His sword that was once his cane broke in half.

Ivan looked to the person who had broken his sword and therefore limiting the amount of magic he could use. Who he saw standing in front of him was Arthur. Ivan tilted his head to one side and smiled a creepy smile as he looked at Arthur.

"Well, well if it isn't Arthur the Queen of Spades. I thought you ran away with your little tail between your legs, kolkolkolkolkol."

Arthur tried his best to not make it look as if Ivan was having an effect on him. "Ha shows what you know, a Kirkland never runs from a fight."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol oh da I know. Kirkland's seem very spunky, especially that little sister of yours. She did not want to say where she sent the rest of your family."

Arthur tightened his grip on his sword; flashes of what Elizabeth looked like in Vlad's crystal ball came to the front of his mind.

"Oh but that doesn't matter now, because once I end you your beloved Alfred will be easy to deal with as he mourns the loss of you. And then Spades will belong to Clubs." Ivan swung his sword down on Arthur.

Arthur had just barely managed to block Ivan's sword with his own, but he was still sent flying to one side by the sheer force of the attack. He did his best to steady himself as Ivan swung his sword at him again.

Arthur did his best to fend off each of Ivan's attacks, but there was a massive difference in strength between the two of them.

 _"_ _Damn it I'm not sure if I'm going to last long at this rate. There just has to be something that I can do to save my ass."_

He could already tell that there wasn't even any point in using his magic. Whatever Ivan had done last time to his magic, he was doing it again now and it was making Arthur weaker than he already was at this point.

Ivan relished in the fact that without his magic Arthur was in no way a possible match for him. Ivan looked past where he and Arthur were fighting and looked to where Alfred was. He locked eyes with the Spades King and just grinned as he tilted his head to one side.

Alfred couldn't do anything but watch as Ivan sent Arthur flying to one side once again. He wanted so desperately to run over to Arthur and fight Ivan on his behalf.

 _"_ _Damn it Arthur, this is why I told you to leave the battlefield. Ivan's too strong for you."_

Ivan's latest hit had sent Arthur flying even further than he did last time. As Arthur landed his back had come in to contact with the blunt edge of a large rock. With a groan Arthur got back up to his feet. The grip on his sword was slowly weakening and he was beginning to lose his footing as he took steps towards Ivan.

Arthur was using what little strength he had left as his sword once again clashed with Ivan's. He could tell that Ivan wasn't holding back at this point, his swings were merciless. Arthur did his best to keep up with each attack and at the same time tried to find an opening in each of Ivan's attacks.

The attacks were fast and fierce but Arthur was finally able to find the opening that he needed. Arthur attacked during the opening. He sent Ivan's sword flying backwards.

Ivan glared at Arthur after he sent his sword flying.

It took only a second for Ivan to drive what remained of his second sword into Arthur's abdomen. He removed the sword just as quick from Arthur, and with a quick flick of his wrist Arthur's blood was removed from the sword.

As Alfred blocked another attack he saw what happened to Arthur. His eyes widened as he watched his beloved Arthur crumple onto the ground whilst holding a hand over his wound.

"ARTHUR!"

Alfred pushed the soldier away from him and started to quickly make his way over to Arthur and Ivan.

Before Alfred had the chance to get to Arthur, Ivan blocked his path now wielding Arthur's still magically enhanced sword as a replacement for the one that was sent flying. Alfred glared at Ivan; he could feel his rage increasing just looking at Ivan.

"Ivan! You will pay for hurting Arthur! That I promise!"

Ivan smirked as his plan was falling into place. "Oh? And just how are you planning on doing that? Your little Queen was no match for me; and you've been fighting for some time. Are you sure that you are not just all bark and no bite as they say."

Alfred sprang towards Ivan in attack.

Ivan continued to smirk as he blocked each one of Alfred's attack. Alfred's rage was clouding his judgement, just like Ivan had hoped that it would and it gave him the upper hand in the fight between the two Kings.

Alfred and Ivan continued to fight, one sword hitting the other repeatedly; and it was starting to become apparent to the both of them that Alfred was starting to tire from the constant fighting.

Ivan was using Alfred's exhaustion to his advantage. He waited for the right moment and opening to use the blunt side of his sword to hit against Alfred's legs, effectively knocking him onto the ground.

Alfred groaned as he hit the ground. He didn't have any time to recover from the fall when Ivan went to attack him once again. Alfred just barely managed to dodge Ivan's attack in the nick of time by rolling to one side.

Alfred tried to stand back up again, but unfortunately he felt Ivan's boot hit him in his stomach. Alfred groaned once again as he was flipped back onto his back after Ivan kicked him.

Ivan smirked at the sight before him. Arthur had already fallen by his sword and it seemed like Alfred would be next and by Arthur's own sword, and with that Spades would crumble without their King and Queen and therefore it would be easy for him to take over.

But first he wanted to have some fun before ending the life of the Spade King.

Ivan took Arthur's sword and drove it into Alfred's right shoulder, enjoying the screams that came from Alfred's throat. He removed the sword from Alfred's shoulder. Ivan was about to drive the sword into one of Alfred's knees when he froze on the spot after hearing a deafening rawr that brought the entire battlefield to a halt.

* * *

 **A/N: (grabs shield) please don't hate me for what I did in this chapter, it . . . it had to be done for the plot trust me. also sorry that it's taken me so long to update this one, I was working on one of my other fics at the same time as this one.**

 **we seem to be getting near the end of the plot that I thought of for this one. kind of hard to think that this is nearing its end and the fact that it's also nearly a year old. I wonder if I can finish this round the same time that I first uploaded it.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review let me know what you think of this.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Both Ivan and Alfred looked to where the sound of the loud rawr came from. The rawr had been so loud that it had caused some of the soldiers to lose their balance. Alfred saw the familiar red dragon fly over the battlefield and breathing fire down onto the battlefield, therefore dividing even further than it was already. Alfred had noticed that Ivan had been completely distracted by Owian. He used this momentarily distraction to his advantage and kicked Ivan right between his legs as hard as he could. The groan that came from Ivan felt as good enough pay back for the kick to his stomach and the stab wound to his shoulder.

Alfred clambered to his sword, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm as he gripped the hilt of the sword.

Ivan did his best to quickly recover from the kick that he received from Alfred. The two kings once again squared off against each other, both filled with anger towards the other. Eyes firmly locked on each other and swords ready they started to circle each other.

"I'm guessing that it's safe to say that this will be the final battle, and whoever is left standing will be the victor da?" Ivan smirked as he and Alfred started to get closer to the other.

Alfred glared at Ivan as his grip tightened on his sword. "That's right and I'll be the last one standing Ivan. Spades will not fall to Clubs. And that's final!"

Alfred and Ivan didn't need to say anything else to each other as they both leapt towards each other, their swords clashing together as they did so.

As they fought they could hear the sound of something big getting closer to them.

 _"_ _Did Seamus and Fergus call out their giants or something?"_

As the sound got closer to them it started to become apparent to the both of them that the approaching sound was from multiple people that were approaching and fast.

 _"_ _That's not giants, that has to be Diamonds and Hearts. Way to go Dylan and nice timing dude."_ Alfred couldn't stop himself from smiling as the sounds of the approaching soldiers got closer and closer to the battlefield.

Ivan had of course noticed the smile on Alfred's face. "What are you smiling about?"

Alfred couldn't help but shrug his shoulders as he continued to smile. "Oh nothing just how you are about to get your ass handed to you."

As if on cue soldiers dressed in red and yellow uniforms burst onto the battlefield.

Ivan glared at the direction that the Diamonds and Hearts soldiers where coming from. He wasn't happy at the sudden appearance of the two armies and their sudden reinforcements of the slowly weakening Spades army.

 _"_ _Tsk, they've arrived earlier than I would have liked. But no matter it just means that I'll be taking down Ludwig and Francis earlier than I originally thought."_

"Hey Ivan keep your focus, your fight is right of you!" Alfred jostled Ivan from his thoughts and back to the fight between the two Kings.

"Oh don't worry Alfred. I hadn't forgotten about our little fight."

With that Alfred and Ivan continued their fight to see who would win this war. Spades or Clubs.

As the soldiers from Diamonds and Hearts continued to pour onto the battlefield Ludwig and Francis where able to see at last what Ivan had done to the kidnapped magic users and even his own soldiers.

"Sacre bleu what has Ivan done. This . . . This is insane."

Ludwig nodded his head. He had to agree with Francis as what they saw was horrendous. "Ja I agree with you Francis. Zhis is not how a proper war is fought between two Kingdoms. Forcing people to fight against zhier own vill is not right."

"Well then shall we go and join the battle ourselves and see if we can't end this ghastly war sooner." Francis gave a quick flip of his hair before he dismounted his horse.

Ludwig didn't say anything as he also dismounted his own horse and drew his sword.

Francis quickly drew his own sword and followed after Ludwig.

It wasn't long after entering the battlefield that they saw Alfred and Ivan fighting each other. Francis was about to go and help when Ludwig stopped him by using one of his arms to block the way.

"Nein Francis leave zhem to fight. Alfred knows how to deal vith Ivan vithout our help."

Francis huffed in annoyance as Ludwig refused to lower his arm. "Then what do you suppose that we do then huh?"

Ludwig looked over his shoulder and looked at the Diamonds King. "Ve go and find Elizabeta. If ve can convince her zhat all zhis is insane zhen she can order zhe Club soldiers to stop zheir attacks. Und if not zhen it vill take both of us to stop her."

"Oui your right Elizabeta is one formidable Queen she could probably take on a whole army by herself and still be able to fight afterwards."

* * *

Over at the Clubs camp Elizabeta was glad she was behind the tree line when the dragon started to breathe fire down onto the battlefield. What she wasn't too glad about was when a Spades soldier dived into the tree line to avoid the flames, landing not too far away from her. She watched as he got up onto his feet and strangely pointed his sword at the dragon.

"Oi Dylan watch where that bloody dragon of yours breathes fire next time. I almost became as red as me hair."

Allistor brushed off small bits of ash from his uniform as he quickly had a look at his surroundings to see which camp he had landed in. Constant fighting at different directions and then the ground underneath him shaking violently was enough to make fall onto his backside and had slightly disorientated him. What he didn't expect to see was the Queen of Clubs glaring at him.

He pointed his sword at Elizabeta, glaring right back at her. He looked right past her quickly and noticed two more magic users that he recognised as Lukas and Vlad's younger brothers. "I have seen all the magical families that I know of but all but one today." Allistor started to slowly walk towards Elizabeta, his sword still pointed directly at her. "And I'm only going to ask this once. Where. Is. Me. Little. Sister?"

Elizabeta was stunned by the sudden question and was curious as to who the person standing in front of her was. She looked carefully at him to see if she could notice anything about him that would give her a hint. That's when she noticed the green eyes, the same green eyes that had a noticeable fire behind them.

"You're . . . a Kirkland aren't you?"

"Aye. Now don't make me repeat myself."

"Your sister is right over there." Elizabeta indicated to behind her, where she left Elizabeth, Emil and Dorin to get a closer look at the battlefield.

Allistor lowered his sword and stepped around Elizabeta all the while being careful in case she decided to stab him in the back.

What he saw wasn't what he wanted to. He hoped that Elizabeth was either hiding or out of his view. Allistor pointed his sword back at Elizabeta causing her to flinch slightly.

"What kind of joke is this? Where is she? Tell me now!"

"What?" Elizabeta looked past Allistor and was shocked to see that only Emil and Dorin were where she left them. "She was just here a minute ago I swear."

Allistor growled at Elizabeta's response. "I don't care where she was. Where is she now?"

"That's what I'm saying, one minute ago she was here; I turn my back for a brief moment and then she was gone." Elizabeta pushed away Allistor's sword and stepped closer to him. "And do you honestly think that I wanted any part of this stupid war. Those soldiers out they are my friends; look at what Ivan has done to some of them, this disgusts me."

"Then why don't you stop it then? And undo what has happened to your so called friends." Allistor growled in annoyance.

"You don't think that I haven't tried that. Only the soldiers that . . . that haven't been turned into those . . . things, they will only listen to me. Whatever it is that Ivan has done to the magic users means that they will obey no one but him."

Allistor looked back to Emil and Dorin getting a clear look at the marks that were on their chests. He didn't know a lot about runes, but he could tell that this was a strong one and could also feel that there was strong magic imbedded into the rune.

"Are you sure that what you say is the truth?" Allistor didn't take his eyes off of Emil and Dorin as he asked his question.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"If vhat you say is true zhen . . . vell it makes our job easier zhen." Both Elizabeta and Allistor looked to see who had joined them amongst the trees.

Elizabeta was shocked by the two people she saw. "Ludwig? Francis? When did you two get here?"

"Hm roughly around the part where you said that you didn't want any part of this." Francis said as he leaned his weight onto his sword.

"Well . . ." Elizabeta quickly looked at the ground and sighed. "It is completely true. This kind of war is not one that I wanted to fight. But . . . I'm sure that you've seen how Ivan has been acting lately. If I said no to all this, then he would have gotten someone who would and most likely by killing me to do so."

"Oui I have to agree with her. It seems like you were only doing what was needed in order to save your own skin though."

"So I could save my soldiers from Ivan's clutches."

"Aye and look how that's gone lass." Allistor looped his arms round the back of his neck as he watched the three Royals talk amongst themselves.

Elizabeta tskd at Allistor's comment and how it did not help her situation one bit.

"Zhen vhat do you plan to do zhen to stop zhis?" Ludwig asked as he tried to defuse the tension.

"I plan to send out a command to the soldiers that haven't become those beasts. They will still listen to me and will be able to help us. They trust me more than Ivan, especially after all that he's done to them."

"Hmmmm . . . oui that does sound like a good idea to moi. And it does sound like the only good idea that we have at the moment Ludwig; well better than letting them all beat themselves up to a pulp, or dropping from pure exhaustion."

Ludwig nodded his head as he thought over all of what had been said and what he had seen around him. "Ja it's a good idea for vhat ve can do. Alright zhen let's do it. Elizabeta send out that order to your soldiers, Francis und I vill make sure zhat ours von't attack unless provoked."

Ludwig, Francis and Elizabeta all faced the clearing, ready to enter the battlefield when they were stopped by Allistor.

"Oi what am I to do other than stand here and watch." Allistor called out to the trio to get their attention.

"You vill tell zhe plan to zhe rest of zhe soldiers from Spades. Hopefully zhis can be over before zhe casualty count becomes too high."

* * *

Alfred and Ivan's swords had once again clashed against each other's. Alfred had been able to get past the sudden rage that he had felt towards Ivan and used it to fuel his strength instead of clouding his mind.

Ivan had noticed the change in Alfred's behaviour and he was not pleased with this. _"Tsk, this is not part of my plan. He should be full of rage not calm as if fighting is second nature to him. If this keeps up I could end up losing."_

Alfred was finally able to start getting the upper hand against Ivan.

 _"_ _Just one more hit, just one more and Ivan will no longer have Arthur's sword in his hands."_ And just like what he'd hoped for, with the next hit Arthur's sword was freed from Ivan's grip and it was sent flying and nearly hit a soldier from Hearts when it landed.

With his last weapon now gone from his grip Ivan was quick to look around his surroundings in the vain hope that there was another sword nearby that he could use. He saw that there was one he could use about five meters away from him. He went for the sword but he didn't get there before he felt something slice through his left calf; he fell to the ground with a groan and a thud, the sword was just outside of his reach.

Alfred watched as Ivan tried to get back up on his feet. But with his latest injury that proved to be difficult for the Clubs King as Ivan could only get himself as far as on a raised knee. Alfred took this as an opportunity and placed the blade of his sword against Ivan's neck.

"This is the end Ivan. Admit defeat or lose your head and title as King of Clubs." Alfred looked down at Ivan with his head raised. "Either way you are going to pay for what you did to my people Ivan."

Even with the blade against his throat Ivan still laughed at Alfred's words. "Oh? And why would that be?"

Alfred's grip on his sword tightened again to the point that his knuckles turned white from his strength at Ivan's mocking tone. "Because you've lost Ivan. You can not continue fighting with your leg and with my sword at your throat I could easily end your life in easy swing."

"Oh I doubt that Alfred. I still have plenty of soldiers nearby that could easily distract you and -"

Alfred and Ivan both heard a shout make its way through the battlefield. And both watched as countless soldiers dressed in green uniforms drop their swords, letting them hit the ground with a clang that resonated throughout the battlefield. Some of the Club soldiers had rushed to their comrades that had been transformed into beasts and pinned them down onto the ground with the help of some soldiers in blue, red and yellow.

Alfred could only smirk at the sight that unfurled around him. "What were you saying Ivan?"

Ivan could only tsk at what just happened and at Alfred's snide comment. _"Damn Elizabeta, this must be her doing. Of all people to betray me when I needed their loyalty the most at this time."_

"It doesn't matter if all of my soldiers and worthless Queen have forsaken me, Clubs will still win."

Alfred had had enough of Ivan talking. He wanted Ivan to pay for all that he did to his people, to Arthur and his family. He knew that he wasn't going to kill Ivan as that wouldn't bring the retribution that everyone who suffered at Ivan's hands deserved. Instead Alfred removed the blade of his sword from Ivan's neck and instead hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. He watched as Ivan's now unconscious body feel to the ground. Alfred sheathed his sword and let out an exhausted sigh knowing that the battle was finally over.

Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan had regrouped and all ran towards Alfred. At first they were all stunned at the sight before them.

"Is he?"

"No Dylan he's not dead just unconscious at the moment." Alfred said briefly calming down the Kirkland brothers.

"Aye that's good and all, but where's wee Arthur?" Allistor asked as he rested his sword on his shoulders.

Alfred eyes widened as he remembered what happened to Arthur before he fought Ivan. He quickly ran over to where Arthur was still lying on the ground, with Seamus and the others soon following behind him.

When Alfred had made it to Arthur he slides in next to Arthur and sat up next to him, he was glad to see that Arthur was still alive, he had one hand over his stab wound and looked to be in pain but still alive.

He lifts Arthur carefully into his arms. "Oh god Arthur I'm so sorry. I should have gotten to you sooner."

Arthur tried to say something but was cut off as his brothers surrounded him. They all had the same look on their faces when they saw his injury. He was going to tell them not to worry but it was starting to get harder for him to breathe properly.

Alfred, Seamus, Fergus, Allistor and Dylan all noticed that Arthur's breathing was becoming uneven and slow and that he occasionally coughed up a bit of blood. They all called out his name one after the other, and Alfred held Arthur tighter in his arms as he saw the light in his emerald green eyes start to fade and his eyes slowly starting to close.

Tears started to form in Alfred's eyes. "No Arthur please, please stay with me. I love you please don't leave me. We-we'll find Tino and y-you'll be just fine you hear me, Arthur please."

But it was too late Arthur's breathing stopped and his eyes closed shut for the last time.

The Kirkland brothers were in shock. Their youngest brother had just died right in front of them and they couldn't do anything to help him. They all didn't care that each one of them started crying at their and Alfred's loss. Alfred was holding Arthur's lifeless body to his chest as he cried. His Queen, his love, his Arthur was gone from his life. He felt his rage for Clubs be reborn a new knowing that it was Ivan's fault that Arthur was taken from him.

None of them had noticed the quite footsteps of someone approaching them.

As the footsteps got closer Fergus could faintly hear them. He looked in the direction of the footsteps and was shocked at what he saw.

"E-Elizabeth."

* * *

 **A/N: first off I would just like to say sorry for the wait on this chapter and for the feels at the end there (I actually cried when I wrote it)**

 **again sorry for the wait I started a part time job for the summer and then the Olympics started and for those that follow me you'll know that I've been working on other fics, especially the sequel to one of my other ones.**

 **so the next chapter could be the last one in our story line but there will be an extra chapter after that. I know that I originally said two a while ago but the second one seemed quite short in my head so I might try to include it in the next chapter. whilst we're talking about the next chapter . . . . well I don't know when that will be up as I haven't started it yet but I will soon so be patient with me.**

 **I quite liked that bit between Allistor and Elizabeta, not two characters that interact very often so I thought that it would be interesting.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review let me know what you think of this.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Fergus words had changed the focus of the Kirkland brother's attention to the person that was walking towards them.

They couldn't believe the sight before them. Elizabeth was slowly walking towards them, her eyes still lifeless. They noticed that her mouth was moving but they couldn't hear what she was saying.

As Elizabeth walked towards her brothers she quietly mutters Arthur's name over and over again. As she continued to mutter Arthur's name her eyes slowly regained their life and Ivan's spell on her breaks, causing the rune on her chest to evaporate into the air. When she finally regains control over her body she rushes to her family's side.

The Kirkland brothers were all stunned at what happened before them. They all practically piled onto their sister happy to have her back, temporarily forgetting their grief for a brief moment.

Elizabeth had finally been able to push her brothers away and make her way towards Alfred who was still holding Arthur's lifeless body in his arms.

"A-Alfred what happened to him?"

Alfred didn't take his eyes off of Arthur as he gave his response. "It was Ivan. He killed Arthur. This is all his fault, he and Clubs will pay for what has happened."

Elizabeth pushed her way closer towards Alfred and got a closer look at Arthur and the fatal wound that he received. She placed one of her hands over the wound and went to place a kiss on her brother's forehead, but before she did she quietly says. "Live a long and happy life Arthur."

She then pulls away from Arthur with tears streaming down her face. "Seamus . . . please tell Arthur that I did what I had to, to save everyone."

Seamus was confused by what his sister was saying. "Elizabeth I . . . I don't understand."

"You will soon." A black light then enveloped Elizabeth and with that she was gone.

Arthur awoke with a gasp, startling his brother's and Alfred.

Seamus looked at his now not dead brother and understood that what Elizabeth had done was practically self sacrifice, but the reason as to why still baffled him.

Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur, happy to have him back. "Arthur, Arthur . . . I'm so glad that you're back."

"Wh-What happened?" Arthur was confused by Alfred's words.

Alfred cupped one side of Arthur's face. "You died Arthur."

"But . . . but how am I alive if I died?" Arthur was even more confused now by what he was told.

Seamus was the one to tell Arthur what or rather who happened in order for him to be alive now. "Elizabeth. She broke a rule of magic to bring you back. The reason as to why is something that she did not get to say before she was taken away from us again."

Arthur couldn't believe what his brother had just told him. "Why would she do something like that for me?"

"Alfred zhere you are." Alfred looked to where he heard his name being called from and saw Ludwig, Francis and Elizabeta. He also saw that Ludwig was dragging a now tied up Ivan. Alfred glared at Ivan's back as he, Ludwig and the others got closer to his group. He then looked to Arthur and asked him a question.

"Arthur do you think that you can stand up?"

Arthur nodded his head in response. "Yes I should be able to." He slowly tried to stand back up.

Arthur didn't get far before he started to lose his footing, luckily enough Alfred was ready in case this happened and quickly moved to support Arthur's body. "It's ok Arthur I've got you."

"Thank you love." Arthur wasn't entirely happy about having to have Alfred physically support him, but he still felt physically drained from all the fighting that he did from earlier and his abdomen hurt from where he was stabbed, so he wasn't going to verbally complain about his situation.

"Mon dieu you both look like you've been through a lot." Francis looked at Alfred, Arthur and Arthur's brothers and could all see that they were all tired from fighting.

"Hahahaha that's an understatement Francis. We almost had the crap knocked out of us. It was lucky that you and Ludwig showed up when you did." Alfred tried his best to not continuously glare at Ivan as the other Royals got closer. But by the time that they were standing close to each other it was proving to be difficult not to.

"Ja it was, and you did vell not to kill Ivan, just knock him out for zhe time being."

At Ludwig's words Alfred just glared at Ivan, hoping that he was still knocked out and not just pretending to be. "Yeah well he deserves the punishment that comes his actions."

"Yes I have to agree. After all that my king has done making him pay for what he has done is the least he deserves." Elizabeta said as she stood behind Francis.

"Kolkolkol such stupid fools you all are to think that. It will not be this easy to stop me."

"Quite you!" Ludwig slammed his fist down onto the top of Ivan's head, once again temporarily knocking him out for the time being.

"So what is going to happen now? I mean now that Clubs has been defeated and its King and Queen have been captured." Arthur asked as he shifted his weight around so that he wasn't leaning on Alfred too much.

"Actually only their King has been captured. Elizabeta here was the one who gave the order to the Club soldiers to stop fighting. So it was more of a surrender than a defeat." Francis explained, stunning both Alfred and Arthur at the same time.

"It's true I did. I didn't want any of this to happen. I can only hope that there are not too many lives that were taken by Ivan and what he has done to your people Arthur can be undone." Elizabeta quickly looked at Ivan before continuing. "He didn't used to be like this. When he first became King he was kind and gentle . . . and then one day he suddenly changed, becoming this insane power driven King that he is today. I wish I just knew what happened to cause this."

"Zhat is something zhat zhe awesome me can explain vhy." They all looked and saw Gilbert hovering in midair holding onto the remains of Ivan's cane.

"Oh? And how can a joker explain this?" Francis said as he flipped his hair with a huff.

"Ksesesesese it's easy." Gilbert landed both of his feet on the ground. "It's cause of zhis, vell to be more specific zhis." Gilbert pointed the jewel on top of the cane at the Royals.

"What does a simple jewel have to do with all of this?" Francis said with another huff at the joker.

"Zhis is not an ordinary jewel Francy pants. Zhis cane and jewel originally belonged to a previous King of Clubs. One zhat was known for being beyond cruel to his people. Und by cruel I mean un-awesome levels of cruel und especially to those with magic. If mine awesome memory remembers correctly it was after zhe one he loved ran off with a magic user."

"Hey Gilbert that still doesn't explain everything. Just get to the point bro!" Alfred was getting slightly annoyed with the joker.

"I'm getting zhere. Now before I was rudely interrupted." Gilbert quickly shot Alfred a glare before continuing to speak. "Before zhat King died he placed part of his soul into the jewel of his cane, und vhen Ivan found the cane it awoke it and took over Ivan turning him into zhe crazed lunatic zhat he became."

"Is there any way to free my King from the grasps of this tyrant?" Elizabeta asked her voice full of concern.

Gilbert tapped his chin as he thought for a moment. "Hmmmmmmm I zhink zhat zhis might to zhe trick."

Gilbert then swung the cane against a nearby rock, smashing the jewel into thousands of pieces. A small light comes from the fragments of the jewel and flew up into the sky.

"Vell my job here is done. Awesomeness out. Oh and Arthur sorry about golden threads, I'm really going to miss her." with that Gilbert disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well as always the jokers are a weird pair especially Gilbert. And who did he mean by 'golden threads'?" Elizabeta asked as she looked at her fellow Royals.

"He was talking about our sister." Fergus answered remembering what had happened just moments ago.

"Vhat? Your sister, vhat happened to her?" Ludwig asked, curious as to what happened moments ago.

All was silent between Alfred, Arthur and his brothers, none of them knew how to explain what happened.

Arthur did his best to steady himself without Alfred's help. "There are rules for magic users that we have to follow, if one of them is broken . . . then that's the end of that magic user. Elizabeth she . . . she broke one of the biggest rules by bringing me back o life."

To say that Ludwig, Francis and Elizabeta were shocked would be an understatement to say the least; and not about the whole rules of magic part, but about the part where Arthur had died but was now alive again.

"I am very sorry about your sister. If it wasn't for me then she would still be here." Ivan spoke, his voice filled with remorse for what had happened.

"Ivan." Elizabeta rushed to Ivan's side, glad to see that he didn't sound like he used to before Gilbert broke the jewel.

"Are you truly sorry for vhat's happened Ivan?" Ludwig had yet to let go of Ivan after what Gilbert did.

"Da I am. I wish none of this ever happened. If only I never found that cane."

"If you are sorry as you say you are then undo what you did to Arthur's people." Alfred wasn't convinced by what Ivan was saying.

"If that's what I have to do then I'll do it. I can remember what he did to them so I should be able to undo it."

* * *

It was only after Ivan undid what had been done to the magic users, with some help from Arthur and his brothers to help out with the things that he didn't quite understand, that everyone headed back to their respected Kingdoms.

Throughout their whole journey back to the castle Alfred and Arthur were silent. Alfred didn't know what to say to Arthur. He could only imagine what Arthur was going through at the moment.

 _"_ _If anything ever happened to Mattie I'm sure that I would be just like Arthur right now. Arg come on Al you can think of something to make him smile again."_ Alfred tenderly stretched out his hand and carefully grasped Arthur's. Once he was holding Arthur's hand with his own he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Alfred hopped that this would get Arthur to look at him, but that didn't seem to work for him as Arthur still looked ahead with dead eyes.

Alfred felt pained at Arthur's lack of response and ended up squeezing his hand harder. This is what caused Arthur to finally look at Alfred, and squeeze his hand back.

"I'm here for you Arthur, remember that. When you want to talk just let me know and I'll drop everything for you." Arthur didn't say anything in response, he just nodded his head and then looked away from Alfred, but he didn't let go of the other blonds hand not that Alfred was planning to anytime soon.

By the time that they had reached the castle Arthur still hadn't spoken, but that didn't mean that Alfred hadn't tried countless times to get Arthur to say something to him. The only time that their hands separated from each other was when they had to dismount their horses.

They said thank you and goodbyes to the magic users that had risked their lives and helped them; well Alfred did, Arthur's response was more physical than verbal. The only magic users to stay behind were of course Arthur's family. None of them could think of a way to break the news to their mother about what had happened to Elizabeth, as it would probably or rather most likely devastate her. But they didn't get much time to discuss let alone time to think about what to say before Yao and Rosaline came out of the castle and run towards them.

Seamus took it upon himself as the eldest and told Rosaline about how Arthur had died but Elizabeth had brought him back to life, and thereby breaking one of the biggest rules of magic. The Kirkland brothers had been right in their assumption. Their mother was completely devastated by the news of what had happened to her only daughter.

Alfred stepped up to Rosaline and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You and your family can stay here at the castle for as long as you need."

* * *

It had been two days since they got back to the castle. Two days since Arthur had last spoke to anyone, especially Alfred.

Alfred was worried about Arthur and how he was copping with everything that had happened, but he let him have his space thinking that Arthur will talk to him when he was ready to. That was the plan until the morning of the second day.

It was early in the morning and the sun's rays had barley reached through the windows when Alfred began to stir in his sleep. He rolled over in his shared bed only to find that the other side of the bed was empty but not cold. He sat up and started to look around the room for Arthur. It didn't take Alfred long to find him sitting at the edge of their bed quietly crying.

Alfred made his way over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around the smaller blond's waist; he then kissed Arthur's shoulder earning his attention.

"Please say something Arthur. I'm right here so you can talk to me and I'll listen to everything that you have to say because I love and care about you Arthur."

Arthur placed his arms over Alfred's and pulled himself closer to Alfred. "Why?. . . why did she have to do that? There must have been another way than doing what she did."

Alfred tightened his arms around Arthur's waist. "I don't know Arthur. Maybe at the time it was all that could be done, but I'm just glad that you're here now."

Arthur was shocked by what Alfred had just said and tried to push himself away from Alfred. "What? . . . Are you saying that it's ok for my family to sacrifice themselves so long as you're happy and that I'm around?"

Alfred did his best to hold onto Arthur, but he was struggling too much for him to hold on any longer. He gave up, but didn't let Arthur go so instead he pulled Arthur back onto the bed and straddled his hips so he couldn't run away and placed his hands on either side of his head. "That's not what I'm saying Arthur. When you died in my arms that was the worst moment in my life. I felt so angry at everyone in Clubs because I saw it as their fault that you were taken from me. I don't know what would have happened or what I would have done if your sister hadn't brought you back to life; cause when that happened I felt all of my anger disappear. You're my world Arthur. Everything that I care about, everything that I love, everything that I want to protect and everything that I give my heart to is you Arthur, and I don't want to be without you in my life."

Arthur was stunned by Alfred's confession. He didn't have an idea what to say in response so he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled the two of them together until their lips met.

It was only a brief kiss but it told Alfred that Arthur felt the same about him. "I'm sorry about blaming you love. I guess that with what happened I just needed someone to blame and you were the closest at the time love. I really am sorry."

Alfred smiled, happy to see that Arthur was back to being his normal self. "Not a problem Artie. I'll take whatever it is that you want to say to me and that's because I love you and I know that you love me back." Alfred cupped the side of Arthur's face and once again connected their lips for another brief kiss.

It would have been a longer kiss but there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Alfred, Arthur are you awake. Something's happened aru." Yao said from the other side of the door, sounding as if he was out of breath.

They both looked towards the door and wondered what it was that was urgent enough to make Yao so out of breath.

Alfred got off of the bed and Arthur; he quickly grabbed a change of clothes and went to see what Yao had to say. When he opened the door he saw that the Jack was still trying to catch his breath.

"What's the matter Yao?"

Arthur sat up on the bed, curious as to what was being said between Alfred and Yao. He couldn't quite hear what was being said between the two of them. He didn't have to wait long as Alfred quickly looked back to him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Alfred what i-"

Alfred didn't let Arthur finish asking his question before he cut him off. "Arthur get dressed, quickly."

It wasn't long till all three of them were running through the castle with Yao leading the way.

They soon reached one of the one of the pallor rooms and when they walked into the room Arthur saw that the rest of his family was also there to. His mother was sat on one of the sofas and his brother's were standing around her. All of them had the same look of confusion on their faces.

Just before Arthur could ask what was going on Seamus and Allistor moved from where they standing so that Arthur could see the reason as to why they've all gathered early in the morning.

What he and Alfred saw was something that they did not expect to see.

Resting in the lap of Rosaline was none other than Elizabeth.

Arthur couldn't understand why his sister was back, but he didn't want to question it in case it was all a dream. He closed the short distance that separated him from the rest of his family with Alfred hot on his heels.

"When did she get here?" Arthur asked as he looked at his sister.

"About half an hour ago Arthur. And I don't know why she's back. I'm just glad to have my baby girl back with her family where she belongs."

"I'm glad to be back too mother."

"Oh so now you decide to wake up." Allistor said trying to sound as if he didn't care, but was just as concerned about her as everyone else in the room.

Elizabeth slowly sat herself upright with a quiet groan. "Good to see you to again deer brother."

"Allistor be nice to your sister; she's been through a lot recently." Rosaline said as she half scolded her son.

Allistor quietly mumbled an apology that wasn't really heard by others.

Seamus crouched down in front of Elizabeth and looked her in the eyes. "Elizabeth why did you do what you did? Surely you knew that by giving life back to Arthur that you would be breaking a rule of magic?"

"I did know what my actions would cause Seamus."

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

"I'm not sure when, but at some point during the battle I had another vision. It showed me what would happen if Arthur had died." Elizabeth looked away from Seamus and looked to Alfred. "You would have been so consumed by your grief that you would have attacked the whole of Clubs because you blamed them for what happened. That in turn pulled the world into another war that lasted over one hundred years. So many people would've lost their lives; everything would have been up in flames. I couldn't let that happen and now I've paid the price for it."

Seamus was concerned by the last thing that Elizabeth had said. "What do you mean that you've 'paid the price for it'."

Elizabeth was silent, she didn't know how to best phrase what had happened to her to her family.

* * *

 _Elizabeth was kneeling on the floor of a dark room, where the only light was focused solely on her, with her hands tied behind her back. She knew that she wasn't alone in the room. The room that she had been placed in was one known to magic users when they had broken a rule of magic._

 _Elizabeth thought about what her fate might be, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when someone started talking to her._

 _"_ _Elizabeth Kirkland you have been brought here because you have broken a rule of magic. You gave life to another person, and one of your own brother's for that matter. Is there anything that you wish to say before your fate is decided?"_

 _She could feel herself starting to shake out of fear for what could happen, but she did the best she could to get her words out. "I . . . I had to. If he stayed dead then countless of innocent people would have lost their lives due to one person's grief. You must know that my brother Arthur is the Queen of Spades; he and the King love each other with all their hearts. My brother's death would have left Alfred so grief stricken that he would've taken it out on everyone that lives in Clubs. It was a case of either a hundred years of war or break a rule and bring my brother back. I did what was right for everyone."_

 _A different voice spoke from the darkness around her. "How do you know what would have happened after your brother's death?"_

 _"_ _I am able to see into the future. I had a vision as the battle between Spades and Clubs happened right before me."_

 _There was silence after she had spoken that was until a third voice spoke. "Arg why is it the Kirkland's that end up causing the most trouble?"_

 _"_ _But that doesn't mean that the actions that have happened are justified. If we were to leave things as they are then it might send message to other magic users saying that they can do what they want and not pay for it."_

 _"_ _I agree but given the circumstances and what was prevented from happening the usual course of action might seem too harsh and then we could have an entire different problem on our hands."_

* * *

"After that they took their time deciding what to do next."

"So what did happen? What did those idiot council guys decide on then?" Fergus said as he and the rest of his family stood in front of Elizabeth.

"They . . . they let me come back home that's all."

Allistor smacked Elizabeth around the head as she finished speaking. "That's a lie! After what you said, there is no way they would've just sent you back."

"Allistor!" Rosaline shouted at her son before turning her attention back to her daughter. "He's right sweetheart, this wouldn't happen no matter what the circumstances. There does seem to be something wrong about you. You can tell us we're your family."

Elizabeth balled her fists as she felt the eyes of her family, Alfred and Yao all stare at her.

Arthur stepped forward and crouched down in front of Elizabeth and placed his hands over hers. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "Elizabeth please tell us if anything has happened to you. Please I can tell that there is something not right with you at the moment, you can tell me."

"They . . . they . . . th-I . . . I don't have my magic anymore Arthur. I got my wish. I won't be plagued by visions anymore."

To say that everyone in the room was shocked would be an understatement. This news hit the Kirkland family worst of all. They argued amongst themselves for what seemed like hours about what they could do to get the magic of the youngest back. Well nearly all of them, Arthur stayed quiet and stood next to Alfred the entire time. When they all finally stopped arguing that's when Arthur finally decided to speak. He told his family that there wouldn't be any possible way for Elizabeth to get her magic back and that he accepted that because she never seemed happy with it and he just wants her to be happy in life. That's when Alfred stepped forward and said that Elizabeth could stay at the castle with them if she wanted.

At this Elizabeth practically jumped up from where she was sitting and asked if that meant she could see Daniel again, and when Alfred said yes she couldn't stop herself from hugging Alfred out of thanks.

* * *

It had been half a year since that day when the Kirkland family had all been reunited only to have their world shaken after finding out what had happened to young Elizabeth, after she brought Arthur back to life. But today they had been brought back together again and this time it for a purely happy purpose.

Being able to live at the Spades castle meant that she got to see Alfred's cousin, Daniel Jones, on practically a daily basis; and their love for each other was just as strong as Alfred and Arthur's. This led to this day, the day that they got married.

Elizabeth was in her room getting ready when there was a knock on the door and Arthur walked into the room.

"Are you getting nervous Elizabeth?"

"Unbelievably nervous Arthur. Were you nervous when you married Alfred?"

"Very; but I knew that you were going to be there at my side and that I would get to see the one I love waiting for me." Arthur walked up to his sister and adjusted her veil for her. "There you go perfectly straight now."

"Thank you. Umm Arthur could you . . . give me away today?"

"Are you sure? Why not mother or Seamus?"

"I did think about them, but I want it to be you Arthur. We share the same father and you've always been there for me. So please Arthur."

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair as he gave a quick sigh. "Ok, I'll give you away today as you are my sister and you did ask; and also because you did kind of give me away at mine."

"Thank you Arthur." Elizabeth hugged her brother as tightly as she could as another way to say thank you to him.

A little bit of time had passed before Arthur found himself walking down the aisle again, but this time it was to give his sister away to the man she loved. Once Elizabeth was standing next to Daniel, Arthur took his seat next to Alfred who quickly took his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

They sat together both smiling as they watched their family members marry each other. Alfred leaned over to Arthur and whispered to him. "They both look so happy together Arthur, almost like it's the work of magic."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Alfred's comment. But Alfred wasn't far off in his comment, the love that two people have for each other is the true magic of Spades.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry it's been a while folks but I give you that last chapter in the main story line for this fanfic.**

 **I hope that you've enjoyed reading this just as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

 **but i'm not done yet, there is still one extra chapter to come next and this extra chapter will be told from the perspective of one of the characters, not going to say who you'll just have to wait and see. I should hopefully have it done and uploaded sometime between Christmas and new year as a sort of little gift to you all from me**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review let me know what you think of this.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	29. Chapter 29

Extra chapter 2

As Dylan watched as his only sister get married he couldn't help but think back to the past and what had lead his family to where they are today.

How the Kirkland family came to be, how my family came to be how they are today is a long story. My name is Dylan Kirkland and this is the story of my family the Kirklands.

Seamus, Fergus and Allistor are my older brothers; I'm technically the third child to our mother Rosaline Kirkland.

My father from what I've been told was a stone mason. My mother had met him when our family lived in a small town in the hills of south-western Spades. He like the fathers of my older brothers hadn't stayed around for long; as soon as he found out about my families magic he left, leaving my mother with four young children. After that our family moved to the north-eastern region of Spades. It was here that my mother met the man that would father her next two children, my brother Arthur and my sister Elizabeth, and the man that me and my older brothers would grow to call 'father' as well. It was also whilst we lived here that I found an egg, an egg that would turn out to be a dragon's egg. My older brothers also had magical companions; Seamus and Fergus had both made friends with giants when our family lived in the hills of south-western Spades and Allistor had a water creature that he liked to call Nessy, he had met Nessy before I had been born in a town that edged a large lake.

But I'm getting off topic when my family lived in the north-eastern region that's when my mother met the man who would become Arthur and Elizabeth's father. He was just a simple blacksmith when mother met him. When my mother met him she said that there was an instant connection between them. They spent time getting to know each other and well it wasn't long till Arthur was born, I was only four years old at that time and was quite excited to be an older brother; but the rest of my brothers weren't as excited especially Allistor but that's just him in general.

Arthur had inherited his father's messy blond hair but had taken after our mother in the rest of his appearance especially his green eyes. Everyone in the Kirkland family had green eyes of different colours. Seamus and Fergus both have grass green eyes. Allistor has moss green. I have pale green. Arthur has a colour that could only be described as emerald and Elizabeth would end up having quite dark green eyes.

Arthur's father was different from my father; after he found out that our family had magic he didn't leave our family, he stayed with our family because he didn't care because he loved our mother and her other children. He treated us like we were his own children. My older brothers found it hard to accept him as our father but that was due to the fact that they had at least seen one man leave our family after finding out the truth. I was different. I wanted a father in my life and happily accepted him into our lives.

It was three years later that Elizabeth was born. Arthur had been very nervous that day, poor thing didn't quite understand what was happening that day but was excited to be an older brother, just like me when he was born. Elizabeth had also taken after her father with her blond hair.

Mother and our new father were both very happy together, we all were. My older brothers had grown to accept him as our father after how much he cared for our mother and all of us. It made his death even harder on all of us.

He had taken Arthur and Elizabeth out into the town to get some ingredients for dinner that day. They were at a stall of a fruit seller when Elizabeth was grasping at an apple; father had moved it away from her saying that she couldn't have it the fruit seller had laughed finding it adorable. But that's when it happened, Elizabeth had levitated the apple towards her, this had caught the attention of everyone around the three of them.

The man had shouted whilst pointing at the young Elizabeth. "M-Magic user! There's a magic user in the town!"

"Wait the boy is the child's brother, he must have magic too. Get the both of them; they're worth a lot to the right buyer."

Arthur was quickly scooped up into his father's arms as he began to run away from the town's people and into the nearby forest, but they were followed into the forest. "Father what's happening?"

"Don't worry Arthur, I'm going to make sure that you and Elizabeth both get home safely."

From where he was in his father's arms Arthur was able to look over his father's shoulder. He could see that the town's people were chasing after them. He clung tighter to his father as they ran past the trees.

Arthur didn't know how long that they had been running for when his father finally came to a stop and hid behind a large tree and tried to catch his breath. "F-Father are we going to be ok?"

"Of course we are Arthur. I won't let anything happen to the two of you or your big brothers."

Elizabeth began to quietly whine in her father's arms. Arthur reached over to his sister and tried to quite her. "Elizabeth quite we need to stay hidden, please."

Their father looked at the two children in his arms. He wanted them to both stay safe, he wanted to get them both back home where they would be safe and sound. But with how things looked to him that didn't seem possible. He watched as Arthur quite his sister, but knew that it wouldn't be long till she would start to whine again; it was getting late in the day and she hadn't been fed since they left the house, this was only meant to be a quick trip into town after all.

He placed Arthur on the ground and handed him Elizabeth, but not before taking her out of her blanket. In her and Arthur's place he put rocks in the blanket, making sure that it still looked like he was carrying two young children. He then turned to Arthur.

"Arthur I need you to stay hidden for a while with your sister. I'm going to lead the town's people away from here, I'll be back for the both of you don't worry." With that he ran out from their hiding place.

Arthur watched as his father run off, leaving him with his baby sister who began to stir in his arms at the loss of their father. He kept Elizabeth close to him the whole time that they stayed hidden.

Arthur didn't know how long he had been hiding for when he heard his name being called out and recognised it as his family's voices. He ran towards them with his sister still in his arms.

When he found his mother Arthur couldn't help but cry his eyes out.

Rosaline had heard her youngest son crying and rushed towards him happy to have finally found him and his sister at last. "Oh Arthur, Elizabeth I'm so glad that you're both safe . . . wait where's your father?"

"H-He . . . he ran off . . . sometime ago to keep me and Elizabeth safe."

"Which way did he go Arthur? Boys over here." Rosaline asked as she took Elizabeth from Arthur and wrapped the small child in her shawl to keep her warm.

Arthur pointed in the direction that he saw his father run off in, just as the rest of the Kirkland brother made it to them. They then headed off in the direction that Arthur pointed to, with Arthur being carried on Seamus' back as he was too tired to keep walking.

They kept walking for ten minutes before they finally found him. Rosaline pulled her baby daughter close to her as she told Seamus to not let Arthur look.

What we had found was the beaten body of Arthur and Elizabeth's father. It was a tragic sight for all of us, especially our mother I had never seen her cry that much in my whole life at that time or in the rest of my life. After the tragic events of that day my family moved from our home to where we spent the rest of the time growing up in a deep forest in the north-western region of Spades. As we left that town I had left behind a really good friend that I wouldn't see again in a long time.

It was whilst we lived in this forest that Arthur met Annabelle his unicorn. That day Allistor and Arthur had been arguing like they normally do but Allistor had gone too far and Arthur had ran out of the manor and into the surrounding forest. At first we thought that he would come back in no time soon, but when it started to get dark that's when we all started to panic and began to fear the worse and we went out to look for him. As we started to look for him that's when he came back home on the back of a unicorn. It turned out that Arthur had twisted his ankle whilst in the forest and couldn't get back home and that's when Annabelle found him, she put Arthur on her back and brought him home; we thought that Annabelle would just leave and go back into the forest but instead she stayed and became Arthur's magical friend.

With my dragon egg it took sometime but it did finally hatch into the dragon that I named Owien and I became a dragon rider. Me and Owien have been inseparable ever since that day. This left Elizabeth without a magical friend. At one point our family thought that it was going to be a fairy due to the fact that she always seemed to be surrounded by one, but instead it turned out to be none other than the jokers Gilbert and Peter. Speaking of Elizabeth it wasn't until she was seven years old when she had her first vision and after that day it seemed like she had changed a bit. And I rather not say how she reacted when she was told about what happened to her father, the memory is just too painful to recall.

It was also whilst we were growing up in that forest when we had our very first magic fight. It had been raining for two days straight and we had all run out of things to do, especially for Allistor who just couldn't sit still for even five minutes being so stuck indoors was the worst thing possible for him. That's when he came up with the magic fights.

"Ahhh I can't take being inside anymore. I have to do something." Allistor slammed his hands down on the nearest surface. "We are going to have a magic fight. And these are the rules, last one standing is the winner and any spells are good to use."

"Allistor that just sounds stupid. And not to mention dangerous." Arthur said as he put his book down for brief second to look at his brother.

"Ack stop being a wet blanket Arthur, it's going to be fun. Now come on let's do this. Magic fight!" Allistor shouted as he threw a water sphere at Fergus who only just dodged it. In return Fergus shot a wind blast back at him.

Arthur watched as his older brother's all get involved in Allistor's silly idea and when their magic attacks started to get close to him and Elizabeth he hopped off of the sofa and then picked his sister off as well and then carried her out of the room.

"Aren't we joining in the magic fight brother?" Elizabeth asked as she was carried by her brother.

"No we aren't Elizabeth. It's too dangerous, especially for you."

"But I wanna join in Arthur." Elizabeth started to wriggle in her brother's arms until he finally let go of her and she landed on the floor. She then clambered back onto her feet and went back into the room with a giggle.

Arthur followed after Elizabeth in the hopes that he could get to her before she re-entered the room, but he didn't quite make it.

Elizabeth was still giggling as she ran about the room trying to join in the magic fight with her brothers. She had been able to dodge a number of magic attacks that she had ran past, but when she tripped and a fire ball was heading in her direction she froze in place not knowing what to do.

When Arthur saw what about to happen to his sister he quickly ran towards her and used a defensive spell to protect her just in time. After that Arthur shouted at his brothers telling each of them how their sister could have been badly hurt if he hadn't gotten to her in time.

I had never heard Arthur shout so loud till that day but we all did admit that we should have kept an eye out for her and made sure that she didn't get hurt. We didn't have a magic fight for over a year after that and by then Elizabeth had properly began to learn how to use her magic.

After that not much happened with our family. We went about our lives, practised our magic, tended to the garden when it wasn't raining, had the occasional magic fight and non magic fights with Arthur having most of the arguments being directed at him. I didn't argue with him that much, I was normally the one to be there for him when it all became too much.

There was one thing that had happened. When I was seventeen I went back to the town that we had previously lived in to see my old friend again, without really telling my family about it. When I got there the town had changed quite a bit, it didn't seem as cheerful as it used to be.

I went back to the house that my friend lived in, looking forward to seeing her again; but there was something that I wasn't expecting as her mother opened the door; a look of grief and sorrow as written all across her face. I asked what had happened and that's when she told me her daughter, my friend, had died from an illness that had swept through the town.

I was devastated at this news. It hadn't been till just then that I realised something important. My friend was so important to me and I cared so much for her and I had thought so much about her that I hadn't realised that I had fallen in love with her. But now she was taken from me and it hurt so much that I didn't care about what trouble I would be in when I got home that night.

So when Elizabeth did something similar seven years later I was more sympathetic towards her than our other brothers were.

After that we just carried on with our daily lives until Arthur left with Alfred to become the new Queen of Spades.

I guess that kinds of rounds things up to where the Kirkland family is now, the two youngest children of my mother are now happily married and have left our home and it's just me, Allistor, Fergus and Seamus again. It kind of makes me think 'who will be the next to leave to be with the one that they love?'. I don't feel that it will be me anytime too soon, although some people say that you never do know how things will turn out in the end but I guess that is the fun part in life. Seeing what the world has planned for you, whether it's good or bad; finding your soul mate early in life or waiting till that one perfect time when finally meet each other.

Life is full of ups and downs but sometimes all that matters is who you have at your side when the times are bad to help you through them. And I'm thankful for having my family at my side my whole life.

* * *

 **A/N: and that is it folks, my very first fanfic is now completed. it feels so wired to actually finish a story that I started, so many of my past ones have never been finished before.**

 **first of I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic from the moment I first started and to all of those that have left reviews, fav and follows, its you guys that kept me going when I was struggling with the plot for this so I would just like to give you all a big thank you and if I could I would hug each and everyone of you.**

 **if you like my ideas then please feel free to check out and read my other fanfics and if you like cardverse AU as much as I do then fear not in the new year I plan on uploading the first chapter of my next cardverse fic that I had actually started not long after starting this one. I won't say much about it except there are feels in it so sorry in advance; but I will give you all the name of it so that you can keep on eye out for it, _'The return of the Queen'_ , so keep an eye out for it.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
